


King and Lionheart

by Heartbreak_Hotel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Cedric lives maybe, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Build, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak_Hotel/pseuds/Heartbreak_Hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different look on Harry and Cedric's relationship, their friendship slowly blooms into a beautiful love. As Ron is ignoring Harry and Hermione is busy trying to remain neutral Harry begins to seek comfort in unlikely company. But Cedric becomes someone that doesn't just comfort Harry, he protects him, makes him feel safe and loved, and even gets jealous when someone gets a bit too close to /his/ little lion. They're both teenage boys that have no idea who they are, what they want, or how they feel. It's rather hard being a teenager but figuring out you like a certain boy that's older than you, and eventually having the weight of saving the wizarding world on your shoulders makes it even harder. Sometimes Harry feels like he's suffocating and Cedric is like his only way of oxygen, his only way of life. And Cedric- well he's just trying to pick up all the pieces in the hopes of putting everything back together again.</p><p>{Cedric lives and this portrays my take on him progressing through out the series.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First thing, Draco is going to be the bully that he actually is in the books. Second, I'm thinking about making this fic about Cedric living and how every thing would've progressed if he were there for the other books. Also, the first chapter is really slow because it introduces how they become acquainted. Third, please review or comment an idea for this fic because I'm not really sure where it's going to go.

**_"I've said it so many times I would change my ways, no never mind. God knows I tried. Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me It's over, I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite. Call me the worst. Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt. It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way._ ** **_I finally put it all together, nothing really lasts forever. I had to make a choice that was not mine. I had to say goodbye for the last time. I kept my whole life in a suitcase, never really stayed in one place. Maybe that's the way it should be; you know I live my life like a Gypsy."_ **

_-Call me by Shinedown_

**Cedric** **Diggory**

Hearing his name didn't surprise him, his buddies shoving him up to the other potential champions didn't surprise him, and the cheers of his peers didn't surprise him. However Harry Potter entering the room that the other champions were in did surprise him. Everyone else was shocked at first as well, only for different reasons. They were surprised that The Boy Who Lived was able to put his name in the cup, and that he was going to have to compete no matter what. But not Cedric, no he saw the fear in his eyes as his name was called. And he watched as he cowered away from the attention, and he saw him cower away from the noise. Cedric wished he could comfort the scared boy. How could no one else see his pain?

Carefully Cedric watched the boy's interactions; Dumbledore grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him asking him if he put his name in, Snape detested him, Mad-Eye Moody claimed someone was trying to kill him, they were all making him compete, and later his best mate Ron had stormed off from him and he saw the tears pool in the younger boy's eyes. His brilliant green eyes shouldn't reflect such an enormous amount of pain. But everything about the fourteen year old screamed pain, pain that was dangerously on the edge of emptiness.

The smaller boy turned to Cedric across the room by the staircase, and their eyes made contact. Cedric's lips widened in a sympathetic, genuine smile. He watched eagerly for a reaction. He tried, the small boy tried to hard to give him a warm smile back. But it faltered, it faltered so much Cedric felt an ache in his chest. He moved forward as if this simple movement would render them as a team and not competitors. He watched as Harry turned from him and quickly fled up the staircase.

That night Cedric dreamt of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. In the dream he ran down the hill in front of the school to the lake, and beside the lake sat Harry. "I wonder what it would be like to just fall in." He heard the boy say in a hollow voice. He recalled reaching out to Harry as if to catch him, though the boy was no where near falling. "It can't be much different, living under the water I mean. I'm sure it's less lonely." Cedric woke with a start, Harry's voice haunting his thoughts. He stood shakily, looking out the window. Cedric was a perfect and a perk of this was a room to yourself. He made his way out and to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While in the shower he pondered the dream and of Harry Potter. He got out and quickly toweled off, he dressed and eventually gelled his hair.

* * *

Cedric went about the next couple of days without speaking to Harry. However when the boy wasn't looking he'd glance over to the Gryffindor table to check on Harry. The two weren't close but Cedric felt the need to _protect_ Harry. No one he'd ever heard of had been able to protect the poor thing, after all he was only fourteen.

Cedric hadn't been paying attention when his bag split open and he just cursed under his breath as his stuff fell to the floor, ink staining his book. "Don't bother." He said waving his friend off. "Tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on." He said making a shooing motion. He watched his friend go before noticing a familiar brunette. "Hi." He said with a friendly smile as he began picking up his ink stained book. "My bag just split, brand new and all." He explained, his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Cedric." Harry said abruptly. "The first task is dragons." Cedric looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Harry's expression was fear masked by urgency.

This made Cedric tense up. He tried to formulate a response that would reassure Harry but for the first time in his life he was dumbstruck. "What?" He finally asked.

"Dragons." He repeated with even more urgency. "They've got four, once for each of them and we've got to get passed them." Cedric's eyes widened and he stood up to be level with Harry.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, still shocked by Harry telling him this information.

"Dead sure," Harry said and shuffled nervously. "I've seen them." He added as an after thought.

Cedric was silent for a minute, thinking this over. "But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know..." He asked, slowly coming back to his composed self.

"Never mind." Harry said looking down to avoid the grey gaze of his companion. "But I'm not the only one who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now. Maxime and Karkoff both saw the dragons too." He muttered.

Cedric just stared at him in awe, and the smile he flashed Harry was warmer than any other smile Harry had received. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked Harry, nonetheless.

The look of astonishment on Harry's face had Cedric covering up a laugh. Though he wasn't laughing at Harry, he'd never laugh at Harry. He found his little quirks and facial expressions to be _cute._ "It's just-" Harry paused and his brow furrowed, which was also cute-"fair, isn't it?" Harry hesitated again, searching the grey eyed boy's face for a reaction. "We all know now...we're on an even footing, aren't we?" He asked.

Cedric opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Moody. "Come with me, Potter." He grumbled. Cedric turned around to face him before looking back at Harry. "Diggory, off you go." The expression he gave Harry was probably really pathetic but he wanted more _time_ with him. He sighed softly and turned, walking into his classroom.

* * *

The next time Cedric Diggory saw Harry Potter the boy was sitting down by the lake. Harry seemed deep in thought but the way he was biting at his lip and furrowing his brow made him look troubled. This concerned Cedric and so he walked towards Harry. "D'you mind?" He asked quietly so he didn't startle Harry.

Harry jumped slightly before quickly turning to face the voice. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Cedric but he shook his head. "No-" he began hoarsely. "No I don't mind." He finished after clearing his throat.

Cedric offered Harry a warm smile before settling down; he laid down on the grass beside Harry under the large tree that shaded them. His gaze was focused on the sky as he made out the shapes of the clouds. "So," he said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Who do you think did it?"

Harry looked down at Cedric, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry...who did what?" He asked the grey eyed boy.

"Well who put your name in the cup of course." He clarified.

"What?" Harry asked as if Cedric were completely ludicrous. "Wait...you mean you believe me? Because no one els-"

"Of course I believe you, I don't have a reason not to." He said, cutting Harry off with a friendly smile. "Besides, telling me about the first task because you think it's fair proves you're not a cheater;so you certainly didn't get someone to enter your name."

Harry smiled widely at Cedric, not even his best friend believed him. "Thank you." He said softly, his eyes lighting up. "But I don't know who did it...I wish I did though."

Cedric's smile faded as he fell silent. "I've asked them not to wear the badges, y'know? It's not right...we're _both champions_." He broke the silence with a gentle, velvety voice

Harry felt tears prick his eyes and he just nodded and smiled even more at Cedric. He felt _safe_ with Cedric, and safe was something he hadn't felt in a really long time.


	2. I'll be here to hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric notices some people aren't as friendly to the Boy Who Lived as one might think and intervenes. The boys tackle the first task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed up the order of who goes when in the first task and I apologize for this but I believe it's worth it and hope you guys think so too.

_**"Howling ghosts – they reappear in mountains that are stacked with fear. But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. And in the sea that's painted black, creatures lurk below the deck. But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. And as the world comes to an end I'll be here to hold your hand, 'cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart. A lionheart."** _

"Need a tissue, Potter?" Draco spat at Harry, his goons as well as the other Slytherin laughed at Harry. "You think they're proud, do you? No, I'm sure they're glad they're dead so they don't have to see the disgrace you've become. Hanging out with a Weasley and a _halfbreed_."

Harry's heart ached at this; he hated that reporter for making such a ridiculous article, hated Malfoy for making fun of him and his friends and for bringing up his parents, and he hated that no one ever said anything to help him. "Better my mum dead than looking like yours, does she always look disgusted or is that only around you?" Harry said back, his glare focused on Draco.

Draco's face twisted in anger and he lunged at Harry, punching him in. "What is going on here?" He heard a familiar voice calling to them. He looked down, wiping the blood that was dripping from his busted lip with the back of his hand. "I asked you a question." Cedric said, his voice thick with authority.

"Nothing." Harry answered coldly, refusing to look up at Cedric. He was sure to see disappointment on his friends face and he couldn't deal with that on top of Draco's harsh words.

"Potter started it." Draco said defensively, his friends nodded at this.

"That wasn't what I saw. Ten points off for Slytherin." Cedric said. "Everyone disperse." He said shooing them off. Draco opened his mouth to protest but the look the perfect gave him was enough to silence him. The hallway cleared of everyone but Cedric and Harry. The raven haired boy was panting heavily as he tried to get a grip on his emotions. "Harry-"

"Don't." Harry said bitterly, cutting off Cedric. "Just don't, okay?" He finally looked up at Cedric, grey eyes burning a hole in his existence.

"No, it's not okay." Cedric muttered. Strong arms wrapped around Harry and before he registered what was happening he was being pulled into his friend. Harry buried his face in Cedric's shoulder, seeking comfort in his warmth. "They're proud of you, I know they are."

Harry let the weight of his words sink in and gently nuzzled Cedric. "Thank you." He whispered to him. Not a lot of people talked about his parents and even few people told him they'd be proud of Harry. Harry slowly let go over Cedric and was mildly surprised when his friend grabbed his hand. The two rarely held hands at the start of their friendship but they had warmed up to each other over the last few weeks and were much more physically affectionate.

Cedric began leading Harry around the castle he wasn't sure where he was going he just wanted to be somewhere with Harry. After a couple of minutes of wandering they were in the Hufflepuff basement/common room. It was empty considering classes ended an hour or so ago. "Harry, aren't you cold? You're not even wearing a jumper." Cedric asked concerned as he sat the two down on the couch in the corner.

"No I'm fine." Harry assured him. It was late November and the halls of Hogwarts always had a chilly draft this time of year.

"Bollocks." Cedric said and put an arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling the smaller boy into his side. Cedric kissed the top of Harry's head, some thing he's never done before. This made Harry turn his head and look up at the Huffelpuff in surprise. Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it just as fast, instead he rested his head against Cedric's shoulder. "I'll protect you in the tasks, y'know. Whatever they may be, you're not alone anymore. It's you and me, Potter, you and me." He said quietly, rubbing circles on Harry's arm with his thumb.

The two sat in comfortable silence until it was time for dinner. They walked to the dining hall together, a foot or so apart. And they each sat at their respected tables, only glancing at each other through out the evening. And when the time came they went up separate stair cases and retired in their rooms.

* * *

_Dragons. Dragons. Dragons._ Harry kept repeating the word in his mind. Hermione had wished him luck and hugged him (Rita Skeeter had gotten a picture of them) before she had to join everyone in the stands. And after that it was time. They had all picked out their dragons, and Harry of course got the nastiest of the bunch; the Hungarian Horntail. Fleur went first, and then Krum, he knew Cedric was next and that made him panic. His stomach was in knots and he thought he was going to throw up. He watched as his friend paced around the tent, everyone else was preoccupied with watching Krum so no one noticed the nervous boys.

And certainly no one saw when Cedric and Harry made eye contact, or the way Cedric rushed over to Harry and cupped his face before roughly kissing him. The kiss was hungry and desperate and both boys could feel the fear within one another. This kiss broke when Viktor entered the tent and it was Cedric's turn. Harry just blinked in surprise and Cedric shook his head, unsure of what just happened. But before either of them could register what happened between them Cedric was escorted outside of the tent to start the first task

Harry stood there numbly as Cedric faced the Swedish Short-Snout, he could hear the Dragon roar and it only spiked his anxiety. After what felt like forever Cedric was ushered into the tent, half his face burnt. Harry gasped when he saw it but Cedric only gave him a reassuring crooked smile, Harry saw through this and noted the pain his friend was trying to hide. But Harry didn't have time to react because it was his turn now. "Be safe!" He heard Cedric call hoarsely.

Harry looked up at the dragon and swallowed thickly. He used the summoning charm to get his broomstick and threw his leg over one side to get on. The dragon was hesitant to chase after him but with a bit of taunting they were both off. Harry'd be lying if he said he didn't think he was gonna die as the dragon spat fire at him. But after flying basically all around Hogwarts and feeling an overwhelming fear he pulled the egg to him. He'd done it! He'd really done it.

Before Harry knew it he was being guided into the tent and away from the dragon. He looked down at the golden egg in amazement before remembering his burnt friend. Panic rose in him again as he ran over the the small med area. Cedric was laying down with an orange past on half his face. When Cedric saw Harry he sat up quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked Harry. Cedric, the boy with dragon burns on his face was asking Harry ,The Boy Who Lived, if he was okay.

Harry gave a breathy laugh at this and nodded. "Yeah I uhm-are you?" He asked, a worried expression on his face. He moved closer to Cedric and the other boys smile only widened.

"Of course I'm alright, if you're alright then I'm alright." This is when Harry noticed the other boy playing with something that was hanging on a chain around his neck. He watched Cedric's hands, mesmerized by his movements. "What's wrong?" Cedric asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

Harry just shook his head and moved to Cedric's bedside. "I'm just...shaken up." He said quietly, not wanting to admit to being scared- no terrified.

Cedric let out a dramatic sigh and reached for Harry's hand, clasping it between both of his own. "I know, Harry. It's okay though. You're okay now." He comforted, voice soft and silky. Cedric had this calming effect on Harry by just being present, his smiles and subtle touches helped.

Harry nodded slowly. It was okay for now but what about the second task heaven forbid if they make it to the third. Harry bit his lip as he looked up and made eye contact with Cedric. His heart began to beat faster and he tricked himself into thinking it was because of fear from the tasks and not because of Cedric's alluring stormy grey eyes.

Madame Pomfrey walked in the tent at this moment and the two broke apart. " Mr.Potter If you wouldn't mind leaving so that I may finish up here with Mr.Diggory that would be quite helpful." She said calmly.

"Yeah, of course." He said slowly pulling his eyes from Cedric's. "I'm glad you're okay." He said meekly before hurrying out of the tent. As soon as he stepped out he was swept up by the very cheerful Gryffindors.


	3. The most important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns from break and the two spend the night talking and eventually fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring part is something that sort of happened to me with an old boyfriend and it was just something that I saw fit for them. Anyway, I hope you like it and feel free to review.  
> -Love Rodrick

_**"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new. Now I've thought it through, crawling back to you. So have you got the guts? Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts. Simmer down and pucker up. I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you. I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but we could be together if you wanted to."** _

Neither Harry nor Cedric talked about the kiss after it had happened and just continued on being _just_ friends. Cedric would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous about the article the Daily Prophet had made about Harry and Hermione. But this jealousy was quelled when he noticed Harry kept the picture of him that the reporters took hidden in his bedside draw, although Harry wasn't aware he knew this.

It was December 19th and Harry had just gotten back from the Weasley's (Cedric's parents told him to stay at Hogwarts over the break to prepare for the tournament) and was going to meet Cedric in his room after he got settled in, which shouldn't be long considering most students were still on break. Cedric was currently sitting on his bed ,wearing his boxers and a slightly over-sized grey and white stripped sweater, and was idly drawing in his notebook. It wasn't until he heard the knock on his door that he noticed his drawing was of Harry. His face flushed a shade of pink as he scrambled to close the journal, jump off his bed, and open the door for Harry. As soon as the door was opened Harry jumped into his arms, embracing him in a hug. "Hey you." Cedric said, voice full of light laughter. His heart beat faster around Harry and ached when he was away, he didn't know why these things occurred but as long as he was with Harry they didn't bother him. "Did you miss me?" He teased, he hadn't remembered picking Harry up but he decided to roll with it.

"Well didn't you miss me?" Harry asked him meekly, causing Cedric to smirk. Cedric closed the door with his foot as he carried Harry across his room and by his bed.

"Miss you? Of course I missed you." Cedric answered, nuzzling his nose against Harry's neck. The familiar scent caused the ache in his chest to subside. He set Harry down on the bed gently before moving on the other side, he laid on his back against the bed one knee up and the other leg dangling off the side.

Harry was looking down at Cedric, memorizing all of his features; his tousled brown hair, his winter grey eyes, his cheekbones, his pink lips, and his collar bone just peaking out over the sweater. It was here he noticed the necklace chain. Curiously he ran his fingers over his neck and gathered the necklace in the palm of his hand. At the end of the necklace a ring was hanging from the chain, it had a silver band, a red jewel, and inside of the ring the words _Fortune favors the_ _brave_ were engraved. "It was my brothers." Cedric said before Harry could ask about it.

Harry could tell by the harrowing tone in his voice that the word "was" held heavy by Cedric. Nevertheless Harry decided to push forward, surely Cedric needed someone to talk to about it and even if he didn't he could choose not to. "Was?" He finally asked.

There was a very dense atmosphere around them at this question, Cedric seemed reluctant to answer and Harry respected that. "He uh he's dead." Cedric finally said after careful consideration.

Harry however saw this coming, he had a lot of practice in dealing with questions of dead relatives. He nodded slowly and laid down on his back beside Cedric, his arm across his friends chest with the ring still in his hand. Harry had his head tilted up as he looked into Cedric's ashen eyes. "I'm sorry, Ced, were you guys close?" He asked carefully.

Cedric gave Harry a soft smile. "Apparently not as close as I thought we were." Cedric paused again. "I didn't know he was so...sad. He killed himself." Cedric's voice was quiet and meek, Harry had never seen Cedric vulnerable like this nor so _hurt_. "When I found him it just wasn't real, y'know? And sometimes it's still not real."

Harry nodded as he talked, positive that Cedric just wanted someone to listen to him. "What was his name?" He asked tenderly.

"Everett." Cedric said with a smile. "His name was Everett Cullen, I was always jealous of his name. It's a lot prettier than Cedric, don't ya think?" He asked, his voice held a fondness he had only heard when Cedric talked with Harry himself.

"Oh I don't know, Ced. I think you have a beautiful name." He said, moving closer to Cedric. His head resting on Cedric's chest, affection now easily shown between the two.

"Yeah, you think so?" He asked, tangling his fingers in Harry's dark hair.

Harry nodded slightly. "So what was he like?" He asked noticing the fondness he showed when talking about his brother, a fondness he only showed when talking about Harry himself.

"He was always so kind, to me to strangers to everyone, and he looked out for everyone before he looked out for himself. And he was honest, I'd never known him to cheat in anything and he made sure things were fair in everything he did even in quidditch. And he was brave, oh god was he brave. He was in Gryffindor too, y'know? You're a lot like him now that I think about it." He gave a breathy laugh and smiled down at Harry. "And when he loved he loved completely, and he would never stop loving that something, he'd always protect it with all of his being and put everything into making it love him back, right to the very end." His face broke out into a smile, he began to realize how much Harry and his brother were alike.

But when Harry heard this description all he could think of was how much he and Cedric were alike. "You're a lot like him, y'know?" And with this Cedric wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his chest, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Thank you, love. That means a lot to me." He murmured into his hair, closing his eyes as they filled with tears.

"So what about the ring, what's the story behind it?' He asked, hoping to change the atmosphere around them. He'd never meant to make Cedric sad he was only curious.

"Well I was never quite sure how he got it but it was around the time he turned fifteen and I'd never seen him without it. I think his best friend gave it to him, the two were destined to be together. They were inseparable but they never actually became an item, I suppose they thought they had more time. We all did, of course. Anyway when I uh...when I found him I took the ring off before anyone got there I though his friend should have it, y'know? But when I brought it to her she told me to keep it, that he'd want me to have it. It's the only thing I have left of him. It's probably the most important thing to me-well second most important now." Cedric said, his voice ranging from fondness, to utter despair, and back to fondness.

"Second?" Harry asked, admiring the red jewel that was on the ring. Surely it was expensive and meant the most to Cedric.

"Yeah the second." Cedric affirmed, more sure of himself now.

"Really? Well then what is the first?" The green eyed boys voice was very curious and almost full of disbelief.

"You." Cedric said, his voice was soft and sweet. This made Harry's eyes widen in surprise, surely Cedric was mistaken.

"How? I mean why?" He asked. He began to reflect on this, did that make Cedric the most important person to him too?

"I don't know...I just get these feelings when I'm around you. And when you're not with me I want nothing more than for you to be here. I just...when you were out there with a dragon I was so scared that I was gonna lose you and I was just so _a_ _ngry_ that I couldn't be there to protect you. Because the thought of you being hurt makes me hurt." He said quietly, his cheeks a light shade of pink. He couldn't exactly explain these feelings to Harry or to himself, he didn't understand why he felt them he just knew he did.

"Oh." Harry replied quietly. He was silent for a minute, thinking of a proper response. "I know what you mean. When I saw-" he paused putting a hand on the side of Cedric's face that had been burnt-"you hurt I just...my chest ached and my stomach was in knots and I thought I was gonna be sick. You really scared me...please don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" Harry was just as lost as Cedric but he felt better knowing he wasn't lost by himself, actually he always felt better when he remembered he had someone there with him. He hated being alone, it was the worst and most frequent feeling he could remember feeling.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and eventually fell asleep tangled into each others arms, considering Harry had arrived in his room at around 10p.m.. Harry also didn't technically need to be back in his dorm because no one was really there. After a few hours Cedric woke with a start, with his friend thrashing beside him.

* * *

_He couldn't breathe, he didn't know why he couldn't breathe but he felt like he was being choked. There wasn't anything he could do, he thought as he clawed desperately at his throat. It was then that he took in his surroundings, a graveyard. He was in a graveyard. "Harry, what is it?" He heard a familiar voice ask, Cedric. Cedric was here, he wasn't alone anymore.  
_

_"H-help m...me." He choked out, still clawing at his throat. He looked past Cedric and saw Wormtail and...what was that?_

_"Kill the spare." A cool voice hissed out. Harry saw a flash of green light, darkness and then Cedric's lifeless body-his Cedric's lifeless body._

_"NOOOOO!" He screamed, voice thrill and desperate. They took everyone from him, everyone he loved but they couldn't do this he wouldn't let them. Cedric was the only thing he ever got to truly love and-_

Cedric shook Harry awake, gently at first and harder when he didn't respond. "Harry...Harry love wake up." He said softly. "You're having a bad dream."

And Harry woke up, clawing at his throat and gasping for breath. At first he only had silent tears but when he realized he could breathe he began to sob and clutch at Cedric's sweater. "Oh god don't leave me alone." He said between sobs, burying his face in his friend's chest.

And Cedric just held him and whispered soothing things to him, his hold tight. "Darling, I'm right here. I'm never gonna leave you, never. Harry...Harry I simply couldn't. I love you." He said just loud enough to be heard over Harry's sobs. Cedric ran a hand through Harry's hair and rubbed his back soothingly, nuzzling the boy to show he's there. "What happened, pet? You can tell me I'm here for you." He murmured.

But Harry just shook his head and clutched him tighter. "Don't." He finally said quietly. "I just...stay here."

"Oh, I'm never going anywhere. I'm right here. I'll always be here with you." He comforted, laying the two back down, with Harry practically on top of him. He had his arms around Harry and was holding him tightly. Refusing to let the boy go, or be alone.

"I love you too." Harry finally said, when he could piece himself together enough.


	4. Yours truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yule ball happens in this chapter and there's an itty bitty tiny bit of drama and lots of Cedric/Harry if you squint hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've started to introduce the bond between the two and would really like some more request/suggestions on how to continue to go about this. Let me know if you notice mistakes.  
> Aaaaaaand good news I've decided to let Cedric live!

_**"Oh, you can hear me cry, see my dreams all die From where you're standing on your own. It's so quiet here and I feel so cold. This house no longer feels like home. Oh, when you told me you'd leave I felt like I couldn't breath. My aching body fell to the floor. Then I called you at home you said that you weren't alone I should've known better, now it hurts much more."** _

Cedric had told Harry at the beginning of the Yule Ball to meet him on the balcony at midnight when it was over. Harry of course agreed, but until then was stuck with his date Parvati. However, she got rather angry when he told her he didn't want to dance and stormed off to dance with someone else. He was rather okay with this until he noticed Cedric and Cho getting along quite well. In fact they seemed to be having too good a time. He didn't like watching them get so friendly and decided to walk out, unaware of Cedric watching him as he left. Harry just needed some air he decided and found himself by the lake. He sighed heavily as he sat down on a rock, attempting to be careful with his dress robes. He remained there until around 11:30 p.m..

Suddenly he remembered he had to go meet Cedric and quickly ran back to the castle, excitement filling his chest. He went back inside to the ballroom to check on Ron who was still pouting and look for Cedric, of course. "Hey mate, want a drink?" Ron asked moving towards the punch and cups. Harry began to shake his head but a cup was shoved towards him anyway, Harry accepted it quietly. He began looking around for Cedric and/or Cho but the two didn't seem to be there. Harry then assumed that Cedric had told her goodnight and was waiting for him. _Cedric was waiting for him_ , he thought eagerness shooting through him.

"Hey, Ron, I've got to go I need to meet someone. I'll uh-I'll see you tonight." He said and walked through the ballroom to the doors at the end. After exiting the ballroom he began his trek up a flight of stairs. He walked towards the balcony and dropped his cup of punch when he saw Cedric and Cho kissing.

Cedric quickly broke away from Cho when he heard the cup fall and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Oh Harry it's not-"

"I didn't mean to see that." Harry said quickly, cutting off. "It's my fault...I'm sorry." His voice was full of disappointment. Harry, now crushed, turned and ran down the stairs, ignoring Cedric calling his name. His heart beat faster, and ached with an emotion he couldn't pinpoint. Cedric had kissed him on the day of the first task, Cedric hugged him, Cedric said he was important to him and Cedric had said he loved him. Why didn't Cedric love him? Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and turned a corner, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. God he felt so fucking _used._ Tears were pooling in his eyes and he roughly wiped them away, refusing to cry in the hallway.

Cedric had of coursed chased after him and was now standing in front of Harry breathing heavy. "Harry, it's not what you think." He said quickly.

Harry took a deep breath to collect himself and finally looked up at Cedric, he smiled despite the fact that his heart felt like it had broken into a million tiny fucking pieces. He swallowed thickly, the tears still refusing to fall but were so obviously close to it. "No, Cedric, it doesn't...it doesn't matter what I think. Cho is a nice girl, she's lucky to have you. And I'm _happy_ for you, really I am." Harry's voice shook terribly as he spoke and he hated himself for it. Before Cedric could reply Harry had turned away from him and began walking to Gryffindor dorms.

Once he was safely inside of his room, he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He pulled the covers over his head and began to cry, his throat burned and his head ached but he just kept crying. Crying over Cedric for the second time felt even worse than the first, at least before Cedric was there to hold and comfort him. Now he just laid in his strangely cold bed feeling empty, broken, and alone.

* * *

_Cedric Diggory found himself surrounded by murky water. He felt a tug on his ankle and realized he was being held in place by what looked to be seaweed, of course Cedric wasn't very knowledgeable on aquatic plants so it could've been anything._ _Cedric's heard a gargled voice calling his name and his head snapped up, it was Harry. His Harry!_

_But it wasn't just him and Harry, no there were these mermaid like creatures Cedric couldn't recall hearing about. There were two of them and they were pulling at Harry, pulling the small boy away from him. His gaze centered on Harry's face and the boy looked to be in terrible pain."Stop it! Stop it, you're hurting him!" He yelled, his words muffled by the filthy water. He tried to move, to save Harry but he couldn't, the weeds were anchoring him to the bottom._

_And the mermaids just pulled and scratched at Harry making the boy bleed out, turning the water around them red. "Cedric, help me!" Harry called and Cedric so desperately wanted to reassure Harry, to tell him that he was coming to save him but more water flooded in his mouth rendering him silent. "You said you'd protect me, you said you'd never leave me alone. I trusted you and you...you lied to me!" Harry yelled, and there was a sickening snap as one of the mermaids twisted Harry's neck. His body floating lifelessly, and all Cedric could do was pull at the goddamn weeds that were holding him in place._

"Briiiiiiiiing." Came the sound of his alarm clock, jolting him awake. He laid down for a few minutes trying to process the nightmare before heaving himself out of bed. Being as he was drenched in a cold sweat he took a quick shower, dressed and did his hair. He hated how pale he looked but shrugged it off and made his way down the stairs and into the dinning hall. He saw Harry sitting with his friends, Ron and Hermione and smiled over at him. This smile wavered when Harry quickly avoided his gaze. He hated himself for not being able to explain to Harry what really happened, but then again he hated himself more for hurting his sweet little lion.

With a heavy sigh Cedric sat down and began to try an eat some breakfast. His stomach felt queasy from nerves and he only managed to eat a few bites of his pancakes. He tried devising a few plains on how to talk to Harry but they all seemed quite stupid. He decided he'd just have to go up and talk to him. This plan also fell through when he realized he was always with Ron and or Hermione. _Maybe a letter would work_ , he thought but then shook his head. _Letters are kind of cowardly...maybe a letter asking him to meet up would be better._ He got a piece of paper and a quill out and began writing.

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_I would really like a chance to explain what you saw, or what you think you saw, to you in order to fix our...relationship. I just want you to know that I had no intentions of hurting you at all and I'm sincerely sorry things happened the way they did. But it is still me and you, if you want it to be. Also, I have some grand news I'd really like to share with my lovely champion. If it's not too much trouble could you get your cloak and meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner? If you are too busy or just don't want to see me that's okay, love, I don't want to force anything on you. Either way I'll waiting and would love to see that pretty little face of yours there._ **

**_Yours truly, Cedric_ **

The Hufflepuff was quite pleased with his letter after he read through it. He put his quill back in his bag and stood up, folding the letter in half to hide the writing. He made his way to the Gryffindor table, or more specifically to Harry.

"What's this git doing here?" Ron asked, looking up at Cedric who was standing behind Harry planning to announce his presence himself.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded. "Be nice." She then hit Ron upside the head for good measures.

"Oh...I uh." Cedric began dumbly. "I just wanted to give this to Harry, it's official champion business. Quite boring really." He covered up quickly, smiling at them. He then looked at Harry who had turned around to face him. He held the letter out to Harry and gave him his puppy dog eyes. "Please, Harry." He whispered so only his Harry could hear.

Harry sighed heavily but nodded."Oh alright." He replied snatching the letter from Cedric, their hands brushing against one another.

Cedric put his hands together as if he were praying. "Oh thank you."He said looking up at the sky. He turned back to Harry and flashed a very warm smile, a smile he only sincerely meant when it came to Harry. "You're still my number one." He said, clearly more perky than a few seconds ago. "Well anyway see ya later Harry." He said before nodding at Hermione. "Granger." And then a nod at Ron. "Weasley."

* * *

It was about half an hour since dinner had ended and Cedric found himself sitting in the astronomy tower, freezing his arse off, when he heard soft foot steps from the stair case. Harry walked in, the cloak around his shoulders with his head visible. Cedric stood up immediately and made his way across the room to Harry. "Cho kissed me." He said quickly.

But this caused Harry to deflate even more. "No way, really?" He asked, voice thick with sarcasm.

Cedric gave him a rather annoyed look. "No!" He exclaimed impatiently. "Cho kissed me. It was just a kiss that didn't mean anything." He said, feeling like he elaborated enough.

Harry was silent for a little bit before shaking his head and backing away from Cedric. "So, what? Kisses mean nothing to you or something?" He asked clearly very annoyed and a little hurt.

"What? No just that kiss. That kiss meant nothing." Cedric said, unsure of what upset Harry so much.

Harry raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "So you asked me to come here just so you could tell me that specific kiss meant nothing?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest, creating a barrier between the two.

"Harry, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. She thought we were actually on a date. I didn't mean to lead her on, I was just being friendly and I guess she looked too much into it. I told her I had to go meet someone and she just went with me because I was early we talked a little more. She seemed cold I went to put my jacked over her and she thought I was leaning in and...she kissed me. That's all." He explained, rather rushed.

"Oh." Harry replied processing everything. "So you didn't want to kiss her?" He asked looking down, his cheeks tinted pink.

"No, of course not, Harry." He said crossing the room and moving closer to him. "I'd much rather kiss you." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling the boy into his chest. He kissed the top of Harry's head, the smaller boy smelling of pumpkin and cinnamon.

Harry's arms wrapped around Cedric's waist as he held onto him tightly. "What else?" He asked.

"What do you mean what else?" He asked, rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

"The grand news you had to tell me about." Harry said slowly untangling himself from Cedric and stepping back to look at him.

"Oh yes, that! Well, I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons." Cedric began with a wry smile.

"Ric, there's no need to thank me, we're friends. Just forget about it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." Harry replied giving Cedric a rather peculiar look.

"Exactly!" Cedric exclaimed. "You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and... mull things over in the hot water." His smile widening. "Anyway, little lion-" he paused never having called Harry that out loud before, he gave a soft laugh at this and ruffled Harry's hair. "I'll catch ya' later I've got somethings to take care of." He grinned at Harry and turned to head down the stairs, he stopped and turned back towards Harry."We're okay, right?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, no, of course. Yeah we're okay." He said, seemingly snapping out of a daze. "I'll uh...I'll see you later." Cedric blew him a kiss in goodbye which caused Harry to blush.

Cedric made his way down the stairs quickly. He hated leaving Harry like that but he needed some space. "I'd much rather kiss you." He repeated quietly to himself, face palming. Ron was right, he was a git. He shook his head and continued on his way to his room. As soon as he got there he flopped down on his bed.

He liked Harry-no he loved Harry, he just didn't know how to go about being in Harry's world. He just knew that he wanted to be apart of it, he wanted to be Harry's world just like Harry was his. He didn't know if he and Harry could be together the way that Cedric wanted them to be or if Harry even wanted to be together in the same way, but he could live with it either way. If Harry didn't want him like that it would be okay as long as Harry still wanted him in another way. Cedric told himself he was okay with being just friends, that he wouldn't push anything more, but he really wanted to know where they stood. Wanted to know why he had a pull towards Harry, had feelings for Harry like he'd never felt for anyone before in his entire briefly wondered if this was how his brother felt about his best friend before he died, the only Cedric knew for sure was that he would never lose a chance at being with his Harry for anything in the world. _Not even death can stop me now,_ he thought before falling into a light sleep.


	5. And your love is standing next to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric Diggory has his faults and the one person he lets see these faults is Harry Potter. The second task clue is produced in this chapter, and Cedric and Harry begin to share the same dreams.  
> Neville Longbottom is introduced to this story and he inadvertently helps Barty Jr. set the actions in motion for the tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest one to write and is all over the place, I apologize for this but I just had to get it out. You're welcome to comment suggestions and ideas for future chapters and feel free to point out my mistakes.

**_"Want her, have her. Two years have gone now, but I can't relate to the never ending games that you play. As desire passes through and you're open to the truth. I hope you understand. And your love is standing next to me. Is standing next to me. The one you fell for makes it seem juvenile. And you'll laugh at yourself, again and again. And we'll drink to the thought she'll remember you maybe tomorrow. And your love is standing next to me, standing next to me."_ **

Cedric was on the fifth floor in the Perfects' bath surrounded by vanilla scented bubbles, drinking himself into oblivion with a nice bottle of Firewhiskey he stole from his parents liquor cabinet back in his fifth year. Contrary to popular belief Cedric Diggory was no saint, nor was he exactly the happy-go-lucky guy everyone claimed he was. He had his faults and he was currently proving that, the date was December 30th and this day held a lot of sentimental value to him. He had tried to piece himself together but in the end sorrow won and so he went to plan b, drink until you can't think anymore. With a little over half his bottle gone the plan was working.

He didn't notice the footsteps or the shuffling of someone undressing. "Oh, I didn't realize someone was in here." The familiar voice echoed in the room over the sound of the running water.

Cedric turned around and smiled slyly when he noticed it was Harry, well Harry and his egg. "Nah s'kay Harry c'mon in."

Harry gave him a strange look, his cheeks flushed due to Cedric staring at him while he was naked. His eyes then landed on the bottle and he raised an eyebrow."What are you doing?" He asked moving closer to the edge of the tub near Cedric.

"M'drinkin', Haz." Cedric replied matter-of-factly. With a small splash Harry slipped into the tub beside Cedric.

"Can I...can I try it?" Harry asked him being the brave Gryffindor that he is.

Cedric pondered this before handing the bottle over to Harry. "Juss a small sip." He said, trying to be stern. "You can watch me drink the rest of the time, be me guard'n angel, yeah?"

Harry took a sip and just like name stated it burnt going down. He made a face before shoving it back to Cedric. "Bleh!" He exclaimed in disgust. "How do you drink that stuff?" He asked and watched as Cedric took another sip.

Cedric just shrugged. "Loss of pratice." He answered, casually. "Oh!" He suddenly said, face breaking out in a smile. He set the bottle down on the side of the tub before turning back to Harry. "Egg?" He asked holding his hands out.

Harry gave him a weird look before slowly handing the egg over. "This had better be the grand news." He muttered still feeling self conscious.

Cedric opened the egg and it shrieked loudly causing Harry to cover his ears. "No! No! S'kay!" Cedric shouted over the screeching. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him under with the egg.

**_"Come and seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss._** ** _An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took. But past an hour - the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."  
_** A female voice sang sweetly under the water, mesmerizing the two boys. It wasn't until Harry started to splutter under the water that Cedric pulled them both up. The two leaned against the tub, catching their breath. Cedric almost fell forward into the water, considering he was a little more than Harry put his hands on Cedric's arms and anchored him to the bath. "Hey, hey, hey, nice and easy. C'mon you're okay." Cedric slumped against Harry, resting his head on his shoulder.

Cedric turned his head so he could look up at Harry from the boys shoulder. Harry's green eyes made him smile, reminding him of his home country; Ireland. Then again Harry had become to feel like home to him.

"What're you smiling about?" Harry asked, trying hard not to laugh at him. Cedric's hand moved to entwine his fingers in Harry's wet hair.

"You." Cedric said, laughing to himself. Harry smiling down at him gave him the urge to be close to the boy, closer than he already was and so he stood up. He moved one hand to press against the wall of the tub, holding Harry in place. His other hand moved from Harry's hair to the back of his neck, and he leaned down so that his face was close to Harry's. He gave a cocky smirk before leaning down a little bit closer, his lips hovering over Harry's. Cedric's eyes flickered up to Harry's and found them closed, his friend anticipating a kiss. Cedric Diggory was not one to deny Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived and so he kissed him. It was a gentle chaste kiss that despite his slight intoxication proved he treated the boy with care. After it was over and Cedric had pulled away Harry looked rather disappointed. "I missed you, 'know that?"

"You've missed me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you been avoidin' me." Cedric whined, his forehead pressed against Harry's.

Harry looked in his friends grey eyes and sighed heavily. "I just...people will talk if we're _together_ too much." He said softly. Cedric pulled back from him and leaned against the tub wall beside Harry.

"I know. I don' want anyone to say anythin' that could hurt you, Harry. That bitch Rita will print anythin'!" Cedric exclaimed, trying to be understanding. He wanted to be able to talk to Harry at least in public but he cared about the boy enough to remain a secret, it's not like they were actually anything beyond friends anyway. Which seemed very questionable considering the two were naked in a vanilla scented bubble bath. Cedric then picked up his bottle and resumed drinking.

"Cedric-"he began with a sigh."Why are you drinking?" Harry asked him gently.

"Why?" He repeated, pausing to think this over. "'Cause I dun wanna 'member aythin'. Juss for tonight, m'kay? M'tired of tryin', an' hurt'n. I juss need this tonight an' m'gunna be okay t'morra. M'promise, lil' lion."

"You'll figure everything out, Cedric. And you don't need alcohol to do it. Because I believe in you, okay?" Harry soothed, trying to make sense of everything that had happened between them. "Y'know what, you need to go and sleep this off. C'mon." He said climbing on the side and out of the bath. Cedric began to clumsily climb after him and almost fell but Harry had caught him and pulled him up before he had fallen into the water completely. Harry got a towel and began to hastily dry himself off, he gave up and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then got a towel and began to dry Cedric off seeing as the boy had been having a hard time just standing up. He found Cedric's shirt and tugged it on and over the boys head he then handed Cedric the pajama pants he had brought and let the boy put a hand on his shoulder to steady himself as he struggled to put his pants on. He knelt back by the bath and retrieved the egg, handing it off to Cedric to hold. Harry then finished dying himself off and quickly put his night shirt and pants on. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and moved closer to his friend, wrapping it around the two. "I'm going to take you to your room now but you have to be quiet for me, can you do that?" Cedric gave Harry a nod as he held the almost empty bottle and the egg in his hands.

Harry began to lead Cedric down the hallway and into the Hufflepuff dormitory (yes there is a password but I obviously don't know it so make one up yourself). He had been up to Cedric's room a few times and found his way with minimum difficulties, it was dark after all. He opened the door for Cedric and practically carried him inside. He sat his friend on the bed, took the bottle and set it on the nightstand before taking the egg next and just holding it. He then laid Cedric down on the bed. "G'night." Cedric murmured already half asleep.

"Good night, Cedric." Harry said softly, pulling the covers over him, and soothingly carded his fingers through his hair until was sure Cedric was fully asleep. He kissed his friends forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and making his way back to his dorm.

* * *

_He and Harry were running, pulling at each others shirts as they did so. They seemed to be racing, but for what Cedric did not know. They saw a light and they both ran faster,Cedric taking the lead until something grabbed him by his ankle and yanked him to the force bruising the front of his body. Vines began wrapping around him and in a panic he started clawing at the ground. This was futile and his knew it but the thought of dying kept him trying to fight off the vines. "Harry!" He heard his own voice call out hoarsely."Harry! Harry!" He continued to yell. Harry stopped running and turned back to look at him, in this moment he realized Harry wanted to continue on and win the race and leave him behind. "Harry!" He continued to yell.  
_

_Harry seemed to want to turn away and keep running, but something held him in place. "Stupefy!" Harry said, running back to Cedric. The smaller boy began to pull the vines off of Cedric and helped him to his feet. Harry held on to Cedric, steadying him as he gasped and tried to catch his breath._

_"Thanks." He panted. "For a moment there I really thought that...you were gonna let it get me." He said looking at Harry with eyes wide with fear._

_"For a moment there so did I." Harry said quietly, avoiding Cedric's gaze._

* * *

_Cedric and him were running towards this light, pulling at one another. Cedric's shirt feeling oddly soft in his cut up hands. There was a light at the end of the large hedge maze-like structure and he felt himself running faster, but not fast enough. Cedric was in the lead and for some reason this angered him, clouded his judgement. He didn't know why but he knew he had to win. And so he ran harder and before he knew it something had grabbed Cedric and yanked him down. "Harry! Harry!" He heard Cedric yell his name and the desperate tone in his voice, Cedric needed him and he kept running. "Harry!" He heard again, he stopped this time and turned to look back at Cedric. He no longer felt the need to run when he saw Cedric-his Cedric being hurt by those goddam vines in this goddamn tournament.  
_

_"Stupefy!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the vines. He ran towards Cedric and began to fight off the vines, pulling his Cedric up to his feet. He held Cedric in place, fearful that the boy would fall down and get captured again._

_"Thanks." Cedric gasp, still trying to breathe. "For a moment there I really thought that...you were gonna let it get me." His friend said quietly, still completely horrified by what had happened._

_And Harry refused to meet Cedric's eyes, guilt consuming him. How could he almost leave his love behind while he was in danger? "For a moment there so did I." He murmured, glancing up at him. The terror in his eyes eating away at Harry._

The next morning Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Neville, surrounded by a heavy awkward silence. Neville was absently playing with his fingers in his lap trying to figure out what he should say. He had been observing Harry since he had been picked for the tournament and needless to say Harry's behaviour had been very troubling. "Hey, Harry, you got a minute?" He asked meekly.

Harry looked up from the homework he'd been trying to do but gave up on about ten minutes ago. "Yeah, Neville. What's up?" He asked, setting his pencil down to show he was listening.

"Well, are you uh, are you okay? With the tournament and all you. You just seem...sad, Harry." Neville had never really been good at talking to people, especially about personal things but he knew he'd want someone to be there for him so he decided he'd be there for Harry.

Harry took a minute to formulate a response, unsure if he should open up about it. "I'm not sure how I feel about it...I'm not very confident about it but I'm gonna do my best I guess. I have to be under water for an hour and I have no idea how to accomplish that...well successfully anyway."

Neville perked up at this. "Harry!" He exclaimed, fishing through his bag he pulled out a book labeled _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean._ "Professor Moody gave this to me a couple days ago, I read about this thing called Gillyweed. It gives you gills and fins but only for a short period of time." Neville flipped through the book until he found the page that contained the Gillyweed, he handed the book over to Harry and let him read it. _  
_

After a few seconds Harry looked up at Neville and grinned, throwing his arms around the boys neck he hugged him. Neville was very shocked considering no one had ever really hugged him before, and so it took a few moments before he processed what had happened and wrapped his arms around Harry. He hugged the boy tightly, as if it were the last hug he'd ever get. "Thank you very much, Neville. I would be _lost_ without you. Really, I can't thank you enough." Harry pulled back, still smiling at Neville.

"Oh." Neville said blushing softly at the praise. "Y-you're welcome." He said shyly. Neville looked down, smiling to himself.

"I just..you're the best!" Harry exclaimed, still very excited. "Oh! I've got to go research this some more but thank you so much!" He said again, touching Neville's arm in a friendly gesture before running from the commons room to the library.


	6. I'll be staring at the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys tackle the second task and have a chat under the starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also took quite a bit of time to write, but the book isn't very descriptive so it seems sorta rushed I apologize. I suppose now is a good time to take request because I'd like "filler" chapters until the third task gets introduced. And as always review or simply let me know if I've made a mistake anywhere.

**_"I've got nothing left to live for. Got no reason yet to die. But when I'm standing in the gallows I'll be staring at the sky. Because no matter where they take me, death I will survive. And I will never be forgotten with you by my side. 'Cause I don't need this life I just need…Somebody to die for, somebody to cry for when I'm lonely."_ **

Cedric hadn't had the chance to see Harry since the incident in the Perfects' bathroom, but with Harry avoiding him he assumed the boy didn't want to remember what had happened. But Cedric...well he couldn't forget what happened between them. Every time they kiss or touch he felt electricity but that's all Cedric could allow between them, stolen kisses and secret hand holding. Because Harry was only fourteen, he was a child, a child that needed to be protected. And Cedric would rather die a thousand deaths than see his Harry harmed. He couldn't imagine harming Harry but if he ever did...he would never forgive himself, and with this in mind he decided to back off of the boy. Give him his space, and just be what Harry needs. Even if that meant only being friends.

Like he said, he'd protect Harry with his life. which is why today, February twenty-forth, Cedric was scrambling to find Harry before the task. He of course knew Harry had gotten the clue, but he was worried Harry didn't know what to do with it. What if Harry didn't have anything for staying under the water for an hour? What if...what if...Harry drowns?

Cedric began to walk faster at this. He couldn't find Harry at all, he tried to think of this as a good sign but it only increased his anxiety. Outside by the Black Lake stood Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor. Cedric ran towards him. He stopped in front of Neville and panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Harry...where? Okay? Can he...can...he...lake?" He asked in between his pants.

Neville gave him a weird look, unsure why he was asking about Harry. "Harry...well I don't know, I haven't seen him." He answered, seemingly nervous.

Cedric, now able to breathe, shook his head at this. "If you see him can you ask him to find me?" He asked him, voice urgent. "Please I need to see-" He stopped when he saw a familiar mass of dark hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly to face Harry. The smile the boy flashed at him made him run towards Harry and hug the boy tightly. He heard Harry laugh softly, and felt the small arms wrap around him. Cedric pulled back enough to look at Harry's face. "Hey." He said quietly, moving hair out of the boy's face.

"Hey." Harry said back, voice breathy and soft. "What're you...uhm what're you doing?" He whispered, looking past Cedric to Neville. The nervous looking boy had a rather shocked expression on his face.

Cedric backed away at this and had to suppress a frown. "Sorry I just...I wasn't thinking." He said quietly, this made Neville's expression change to that of a knowing one. "Do you have something for the uh...the task?" He asked. Cedric rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, suddenly nervous himself.

"As a matter of fact I do." Harry replied with a smile, which faltered when he looked at the dock. "Cedric, we need to get going." He said walking past his friend and down to the dock.

Cedric walked faster to catch up to him. "That's good, I was worried about you not having something because-"

"Because I'm not as smart as you, yeah I know." Harry finished for him.

"No, of course not!" Cedric hissed at him, trying to keep his voice down. "Because you're younger than me and you haven't taken certain lessons doesn't make you any less than me!" He exclaimed quickly. "It's actually not about how smart you are at all, though you are brilliant, I was just...I was worried about you because I care." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "For all I know you can't even swim. I'm worried-no I'm scared to death you could drown, or you could get hurt during this task, or worse killed and there won't be a damn thing I can do about it." Harry turned around and opened his mouth to say something but Ludo Bagman began to introduce the champions.

Harry and him made his way to the dock, Harry at the end and him beside him. They were given the clear, Viktor and Fleur entered the water first and then Cedric. He used the Bubble-head charm as he entered the water and his heart momentarily stopped as he recalled his dream.

He looked down and saw the seaweed that in the nightmare held him in place. Fear washed over him and it took him a moment to collect himself. His top priority was Harry. If Harry had yet to enter the water then Cedric could try and alter what happens, as long as he was far away from Harry then he wouldn't...then Harry wouldn't get hurt. With this in mind he began to swim as fast as he could away from the dock, and even faster when he heard the splash that was presumably Harry.

After swimming for what felt like forever Cedric saw four bodies floating in the water, bodies that seemed to be tied down. He saw the mermaid-like creatures and began to swim up, in an effort to avoid them and the seaweed. He looked down at the people, now that he was closer and noticed there was a blonde girl who looked very young and oddly like Fleur, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Cho Chang. Cedric wasn't aware of what he should do now and took a moment to think the song over.

**_"we've taken what you'll sorely miss"_ **

Cedric wasn't entirely close to any of the people taken. He didn't know the blonde girl at all and so he ruled her out. He recalled Viktor taking Hermione to the Yule Ball and decided it couldn't be her. Ron Weasley had called him a git in one of their only real conversation and so it seemed silly to retrieve him. Cho! Of course, he had taken her to the dance and so they must assume she's his girlfriend. He saw the mermaids pointing at him and looked around in case they planned to attack him. He saw Harry who had flippers and webbed fingers. "Get lost!" He mouthed to Harry. "Fleur and Krum're on their way." He wanted Harry to get out of there as fast as he could. But Harry didn't seem to budge, he sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes. If Harry wasn't going to make the first move then he decided he'd show him what to do. Cedric began to swim towards Cho and when he reached her he took a knife out of his pocket and began to cut Cho loose. He held the girl in his arms and began to swim to the surface, hoping Harry was following his lead.

Cedric and Cho surfaced and he swam the two to the dock area. Cho was pulled up first and then him. The Hufflepuffs were cheering loudly for him. Blankets were wrapped around the two, but Cedric just stood there looking at the water. Why hadn't Harry surfaced? The image of the mermaid snapping Harry's neck made his heart race and his body tense. After a couple of minutes Viktor Krum surfaced with Hermione Granger, Cedric watched them get pulled to the surface and noticed Fleur on the dock. He sighed heavily at this and his gaze returned to the water.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and the blonde girl surfaced ages later. Ron seemed to be complaining and Harry was chocking on water, but Fleur was calling out to the blonde girl that Harry had also released. Cedric moved to the edge of the dock. Professor Moody pulled Ron onto the dock, Fleur ran to help the little girl, and Cedric held his hand out to Harry who hesitantly let Cedric pull him up. A blanket was given to both boys. However all champions and their previously missed friends were all shivering terribly, after all it was February.

But after noticing Harry was alive and okay he was pulled back into his nightmare and zoned out. It wasn't until he heard Ludo Bagman's magnified voice that he was snapped out of his trance. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindlylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We reward her twenty-five points."

"I deserved zero."Fleur said shaking her head. Cedric, however, could barely hear her over the applause.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Cedric forced a smile at the Hufflepuff stands as his peers clapped for him, and pretended not to notice the look Cho was giving him. "Therefore we award him forty-seven points." Instead he looked over at Harry who seemed very troubled.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." More applause.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchiefainess informs us that was first to reach the hostages, and the delay in his return was due to his determination all the hostages to safety, not merely his own." He smiled widely at Harry upon hearing this. "Most of the judges-" Cedric noticed Bagman give Karkaroff a dirty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However... 's score is forty-five points."

Cedric clapped loudly at this, Harry was basically tied with him. He knew his little lion could do it, he just knew! Cedric felt pride swell in him as he and Harry exchanged smiles.

* * *

Everyone was inside the Hogwarts castle celebrating the amazing job the champions did, well almost everyone. Cedric Diggory however was laying on his back on the grass by the lake looking up at the stars. "Well, Diggory, you did it you dirty bastard." He muttered to himself, still in awe.

"Talk to yourself, isn't that a new low, even for you?" Cedric's smiled softly at this.

"Harry James Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, his friend sitting beside him on the grass.

"Well-" Harry began laying his head on Cedric's stomach, "I wanted to congratulate you. And find out why you're sulking out here by yourself." Cedric put a hand is Harry's hair and began to play with it absently.

"Sulking? Who's sulking?" Cedric asked, trying to make his tone sound lighter than he felt.

"I know you, Ced." Harry turned his head so he could look up at Cedric. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, wanting his lov-friend to know he cares.

Harry was met with a familiar silence and he waited, patiently, for Cedric to choose his words. "I thought that if I wasn't near you in the lake you'd be...better off and so I went ahead and I didn't help you. I even resurfaced with out you...and I'm so ashamed that I did that. I know we shouldn't be _together_ but when we're not I feel like...like I'm going to go crazy because I'm so fucking worried about you. Y'know?" Cedric Diggory had a very clean mouth and was usually very cautious in front of younger years, and though he was aware of Harry's age the connection between them was enough to surpass that in most ways.

Harry nodded slightly, noticing Cedric's grip on the ends of his hair became a little tighter. "Hey, it's okay. We're whatever we are in private and in the tournament which is in public we barely know each other. That's how it has to be I guess. I'm okay with that really, Cedric, I am." Cedric closed his eyes and shook his head at this. He groaned and kicked at the ground, throwing a mini tantrum. After a few minutes he calmed down and the only sound either could hear was each others breathing.

"It shouldn't have to be this way." He whispered, playing with the fingers of the hand Harry had laying across Cedric's chest. "I just...I don't know, Harry, I don't know. I've never had to know about stuff like this...not since you." Cedric said softly. "Which is okay, because I'm so glad I have you and I wouldn't change that for anything but it's all new to me." He looked down at Harry and smiled at how beautiful the young boy looked in the dim light of the stars. "I'd ask you to go easy on me but you're as clueless as I am." Cedric said, giving a breathy laugh.

"Hey! I may not know what exactly is going on between us but I'm not opposed to it, either." Cedric shook his head at this, he didn't mean to give Harry the wrong impression. Cedric took Harry's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"I'm not opposed to it either." He assured Harry. "How about the next task...we do together, alright? That way neither of us are alone." He asked, voice timid.

Harry waited a few moments before nodding. "Yeah." He said with a smile. "Together." The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the sound of Harry's breathing comforting Cedric.

"I dreampt about you." Cedric said quietly. "I've had lots of...dreams about you."

Harry looked up at him at this and smiled. "Cedric, that's very naug-"

"Not like that." Cedric said, cutting him off. "They're the worst I've ever head...all you do is die in them or watch me die. I probably sound crazy to you, don't I? I just don't have anyone to talk to about this and...yeah." He finished pathetically, worried about how Harry would react.

"No, not at all. Cedric, I'm always here if you need me." Harry said quickly, trying to reassure him. "And I've-"

"Harry! Haaaaaarry! Harry Potter!" He heard Hermione and Ron calling for Harry and watched as the boy scrambled up and off of him, the darkness hiding them.

"Just a minute!" Harry yelled back, standing up and brushing himself off. His friends running down the hill and to his voice. "I'm sorry, Cedric, really I am. I'll write to you and we'll figure something out. I just can't belie-"

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded. "Who're you talking to?" She asked, her and Ron getting close enough to see Cedric in the darkness."Oh! Hello, Cedric, fancy seeing you here." She said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, hello, Hermione." He sat up and nodded at her. "Hey, Ron." He then nodded at the ginger boy.

"I'm sure you guys were having a ball-" Ron began sarcastically, "but we'll have to steal Harry back for the rest of the night." He finished and Hermione hit the back of his head. "Ow!" He whined.

"What he meant to say was that we'd really like Harry to come talk with us if you guys aren't too busy." Hermione was fairly certain something was going on between Harry and Cedric, at least since the older boy had showed up at their table at breakfast one morning. And when she caught Harry blushing as he read the letter Cedric had given him. Hermione was also aware that Harry had turned back towards Cedric to see if he'd be okay alone.

Cedric gave Harry a smile and a nod and then Harry turned back to his friends. "Yeah, alright." He said and Ron turned to go back up the hill. Hermione saw Harry turn back towards Cedric. "Goodbye, Cedric, we'll have to talk again sometime." Harry said, smiling widely. Harry's hand grazed over Cedric's shoulder as a parting, he then turned and followed Ron up the hill.

Hermione smiled at Cedric and nodded her head."Between you and I, you're good for him." She said quietly. "He's much happier lately." Hermione elaborated, and too turned to follow Harry and Ron.

"C'mon 'Mione stop talking to Pretty Boy Diggory." Ron whined. Cedric could've sworn he heard Harry laugh at that.

For another half an hour Cedric Diggory looked up at the stars, thinking of his beloved Harry Potter, before going up the same hill towards his room smiling the entire time.


	7. You are haunting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the dreams of Cedric Diggory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm killing.com about this chapter. I think it's the longest one out of the series and I felt lots of feels during this. As always, review, comment request, and point out any mistakes you notice.

**_"But I'm already there, I'm already there. Wherever there is you, I will be there too. There's nothing that I'd take back, but it's hard to say there's nothing I regret. 'Cause when I sing, you shout. I breathe out loud. You bleed, we crawl like animals. But when it's over, I'm still awake. A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest. No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me."_ **

_The sun was shining over head, making the two boys warm as they laid across a white towel on the sand of the beach. Harry looked so beautiful to Cedric as the wind blew through his dark hair. And Harry's laughter rang loud and surrounded the two, the sound became Cedric's favorite song as soon as he made Harry laugh the first time they met. And in Harry's green eyes Cedric saw his home, Harry's smile reminding him of fireworks; the fleeting light that danced on the backdrop of night. Cedric was at peace laying next to his lover, the other boy carding his fingers through Cedric's chestnut blonde hair pushing the small curls back and sheltering them from the wind._

_"What are you thinking about, 'Ric?" Harry asked him, voice thick with light amusement._

_Cedric only looked at Harry with a cocky smile. "I'm just thinking about...the love of my life." He answered, coyly._

_"Oh, you are now? And what is this love like?" Harry asked, playing along with Cedric._

_"Well if you must know," Cedric paused his hand sliding over Harry and entwining with the boys freehand-"he's extremely beautiful and absolutely bonkers. But that's not why I love him, you see, I love him because all this time I was searching for an equal but he's...something entirely different. Something better, he pushes me to do the right thing. To be something he can be proud of. And he...he is brave which sometimes makes him do stupid things. Did you know he's doing this stupid tournament simply because it's the rules. He could get hurt or killed for doing it, and he didn't even sign up for it! But he does it...and he's pretty damn good at it too. And almost no one is rooting for him, I am of course. I'll always believe in my little lion. And...he has this effect on people, or at least me, that once you see past The Boy Who Lived you realize he's just a kid that needs to be protected and loved. The family he's living with doesn't love him...not like I do." His voice gradually got softer and when he looked up at Harry he realized the boy was silently crying. "I love him because he's the kindest soul I know, I love him because he'd give up his life to save another, I love him because he understands what it's like to lose someone-because he understands me, I love him because it's impossible not to." Harry, who was still crying sat up and cupped Cedric's face in his hands. He pressed his lips to Cedric's in a sweet yet desperate kiss. This sweet kiss became passionate quickly._

_The wind began howling around them and suddenly the sun was covered by clouds and it was pouring rain. But they kept kissing, until Cedric tasted something metallic and pulled back. Harry gave him a rather odd look and opened his mouth to say something but quickly covered it with his hand as he began to cough. Harry's body shook as his small cough turned into a rough barking sound. Cedric, now alarmed, rubbed Harry's back whispering soothing nothings to him. It was then that Cedric noticed the specks of red that now littered the all white towel beneath them. "Harry!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening in horror as more blood began to pour out of Harry's mouth. If Cedric wasn't panicking before he certainly was now. "Harry, it's gonna be okay." He assured.  
_

_The previously white towel was soaked with Harry's blood. After an eternity of Harry coughing in Cedric's arms the boys eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became shallow and slowed down before stopping completely. Cedric tasted the salt of his tears and that's when he realized he was crying. This couldn't happen...he loved him._

Cedric had woken up in a cold sweat around noon that Saturday morning and he laid in bed thinking the dream over. His dream self obviously knew more about his feelings than he did. He eventually dragged himself out of bed and went to sit by his desk. He got a piece of paper out and a quill, he then began to write Harry a letter.

**_Dear little lion,_ **

**_As much as I hate to admit it, I'd rather not be alone today. Would you kindly spend the day with me? If yes, please meet me in my room after lunch? If you are busy or don't want to come up that's fine, I completely understand. I'll be waiting in here either way but I hope to see your lovely face._ **

**_Yours Truly, Cedric_ **

Cedric called for his owl, Arabella, gave her the letter and made his way to the shower. He vigorously washed his skin, willing the feel of Harry's blood off of him. After his shower he dressed in regular clothes, he put on a white wife beater, pulled a blue sweater over it, dark jeans, and white converse. Cedric made his way out of his room and to the dining hall, pulling nervously at the ends of the sweater, he looked around for Harry at the Gryffindor table and didn't see him. He sighed and got some chocolate chip pancakes left over from breakfast and ate them absentmindedly. His friends talked around him and tried to enter their "champion" into certain conversations but really to no avail. Cedric ate on autopilot, drank his pumpkin juice, and got up not bothering to bid his "friends" goodbye as he made his way back to his room. Here he waited for Harry, after a few hours he gave upon the idea of Harry coming to see him and began to write down what happened in his dream journal that he'd been keeping since the second nightmare. Once he grew bored of this he began drawing in his journal.

It wasn't until he heard a knock on his door that he once again saw that he was drawing Harry, only when he was under the water in his dream. The black curls floating in a halo around his head, his green eyes blurring with tears under the water, seaweed entangling the boy. "Cedric, are you in here?" Harry's voice snapped him out of his daze and he stood up, and opened the door for Harry. He stepped aside and let Harry enter the room.

"Hey, Harry." Cedric's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat softly, hating himself for still being shaken up about the stupid nightmare. But he was, because he had Harry in his arms their love was mutual and beautiful and then...then he didn't.

"Hey...what's up?" Harry asked, unsure of what exactly was going on with Cedric.

"Well you and me are gonna be out all day." Cedric said, visibly making himself perky than earlier.

"Oh, we are now?" Cedric tensed up at this, his dream coming back to his mind. _"Oh, you are now? And what is this love like?"_ Harry's voice playing over and over in his mind. "Ced, what's wrong?" _  
_

Cedric walked quickly over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, nuzzling into his neck. "Just give me a minute, okay?" He asked quietly. He felt Harry nod softly as small arms wrapped around him. Cedric treasured the feel of the boy in his arms and eventually let him go. He cleared his throat again and sighed. "M'sorry. I'm okay...I'm okay now, let's get going."

Cedric went to take Harry's hand but the smaller boy moved away from him and shook his head. "Just friends." He said quietly, walking down the stairs with Cedric. The two walked in silence out of the castle and began a walk. "So, what's really been going on?"

Cedric gave Harry a rather curious look,he planned on playing dumb until Harry shot him a glare."I uh...I just didn't sleep well." He answered, which made Harry frown.

"Well why not?" Harry pressed on, not wanting to give up on what had shaken Cedric up.

Cedric shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. "Nightmares." He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Harry visibly tensed up at this and stopped walking, he turned towards Cedric with a frown. "Nightmares? The ones you started talking about the other night?" He asked.

Cedric nodded slowly. "Yeah those." He said, avoiding eye contact. It was at this moment that Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and led him to the tree by the lake that they always meet up at. The two sat down across from each other, Harry still holding Cedric's hand.

"Tell me about them." He said softly, tilting Cedric's chin up with his other hand so the boy was looking at him.

Cedric hesitantly looked up at him and sighed heavily. "In every one of them something bad happens...and it's weird because one of them came true. Well sort of I dreampt of the second task before we actually did it of course. And it scared the hell out of me. Because in the dream..." Cedric trailed off, moving his freehand to rest on Harry's neck, "in the dream they snapped your neck." His voice was barely above a whisper, his stormy eyes locked on Harry's.

"I did too...dreampt of the task I mean." Harry answered gently. "What did you dream about last night?" Harry was patient with Cedric, aware of the effect of nightmares.

"We were on a beach and it was so good, Harry. I was so happy there with you. And then you started to cough, you were coughing up blood and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't _save_ you." Cedric's voice raised slightly as he became almost hysterical. "And I think that's my biggest fear. Something is gonna happen to you and I won't be able to make it better. I just have this feeling that something or someone is after you, Harry, someone put your name in the goblet. Professor Moody is right, someone is trying to kill you, and it scares me. Which is incredibly stupid and selfish but I can't lose you and I don't even know for sure that I can protect you." Silent tears ran down Cedric's cheeks and he shook his head. "I just want you to be okay. You, more that anyone, deserve to be okay." His voice broke off into a whisper and all Harry could do was stare at him in shock.

Harry Potter never had anyone care about him so openly the was Cedric did. Harry moved forward and kissed Cedric's cheek despite the salty tears. "Cedric, it's gonna be okay. People have tried to kill me before and look I'm still here. I'm still here, please don't worry. You won't always be here to protect me and I won't always be here to protect you. But that's okay, we're okay." He soothed, pressing more kisses on the boys face. "Whatever is destined to happen will happen in time. But right now it's you and me and as long as there is a you and me everything is alright." Harry dropped Cedric's hand and pulled the boy to his chest, his small arms wrapping around Cedric's torso. "You and me." He whispered in his friends ear, rubbing his back soothingly.

Cedric clung to Harry for dear life, afraid the boy would disappear if he let him go. "You and me." He repeated, reassuring himself. Cedric Diggory had never felt so weak or felt such heartache in his entire existence, that is until he met Harry. The Hufflepuff would take this pain though, because in Harry's arms everything felt better. Though the world was slowly falling apart around them they felt sheltered and at peace as long as they were together. "I just really love you." Cedric said quietly.

"I know, Cedric, I know." Harry answered, and this was all he had to say. Because Cedric knew that Harry loved him, he also knew that Harry feared loving things because if he loved something then he risked losing it. And neither boy could bare the loss of the other.


	8. I'm wearing a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets into a fight with Draco, Neville stands up for him, and they get detention with this stories favorite Perfect, Cedric Diggory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I wanted to give Cedric a reason to get jealous but I'm not sure who should be all up and on Harry, any suggestions? I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this and commenting lovely reviews. And as always, suggestions and corrections are welcome. And I'm not sure how you guys feel about the middle name, my friend wanted me to write it in and I just couldn't say no to her.  
> -R

_**"It all goes back to the first kiss it was the one I thought I'd never miss. Maybe we were one of the lucky ones, maybe I'm just not quite strong enough. This was supposed to be the easy part, but breaking down is what I found hard. Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in, inside I feel like screaming."** _

"You don't need the fame, Potter. Your mummy and daddy died and you didn't, remember?" Draco said, shoving Harry against the wall as he passed him in a deserted hallway after class.

Neville had been walking with Harry and always hated the way Draco treated Harry, bringing up his parents and all. "Leave him alone." Neville muttered.

"What was that, spazz? Did you say you're angry you didn't get fame even though your parents kicked the bucket too?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled angrily, punching Draco in the face making his nose bleed.

Draco looked back at his friends, Goyle, and Crabbe and they nodded. Goyle took one of Harry's arms and Crabbe took the other, holding Harry back as Malfoy moved to punch him."Oh yeah I bet mummy and daddy are real proud of ya, Potter." Draco said and then punched Harry a couple of times in the face.

"I said leave him alone!" Neville said louder this time, just wanting Draco to stop.

Draco turned from Harry, who was struggling as the boys held him in place, to Neville. "And what're you going to do if I don't, Longbottom?"

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna-"

"What are you boys doing?" Came the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall. "Let that boy go!" She yelled at Draco's goonies, and the boys dropped Harry who landed on the floor with a "thud". "Now, tell me what in the world is going on?" She demanded.

"Potter started a fight!" "Malfoy started it!" Draco and harry yelled at the same time.

Professor McGonagall gave them both a glare that silenced them and she turned to the trustworthy Neville. "Well, what happened?"

Neville Longbottom looked at Draco nervously, he was afraid to say anything in case they wanted to beat him up but he didn't want Harry to get in trouble either. "Draco shoved Harry first and Harry defended himself but then he was uhm attacked again." Neville said looking down at his shoes.

Professor McGonagall nodded and thought this over for a few moments. "All of you report to detention right now. Mr.Longbottom, would you please inform the Perfect in charge that they are to be in there for an hour, and to tend to their wounds? You won't have to stay after that seeing as you weren't involved. I have other matters to attend to." She then shooed them to the direction of the Transfiguration classroom. "Dismissed!" She called loudly.

This made all five boys walk quickly to the classroom. Draco was holding his bloody nose and Neville had a hold on Harry's arm as he guided him into the classroom. Harry's lip was busted, he had a black eye, and a nose bleed. "Uhm they're here for detention, for one hour, and Professor McGonagall told me to tell you to tend to their wounds." Neville said quietly as he entered the room with Harry.

"Thank you very much, Neville." Harry looked up as he heard the familiar voice and groaned, annoyed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry muttered to himself.

"What? Not happy to see your boyfriend, Potter? Thought It'd make a couple of fags like you happy." Draco hissed at Harry, quite enough so Cedric couldn't hear him.

Harry lunged out of Neville's grip and shoved Draco to the ground. "You watch your mouth!" Harry yelled, the two boys began wrestling on the floor, Harry seemed to be winning being as he was on top of Draco.

But Cedric was by them quickly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the boy up and off of Draco. "Would you two stop being children?" Cedric scolded.

"Not until he takes it back!" Harry yelled, struggling to free himself from Cedric's grip so he could punch the smirk off of Draco's face. "Take it back, Malfoy!"

"Maybe if you weren't one I wouldn't have to state the obvious." Draco shot back, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Say what you want about me but you take back what you said about him!" Harry demanded, struggling harder.

"All of you sit down, right now!" Cedric demanded, and Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe all sat down instantly. Neville however stood there awkwardly, afraid to leave before he knew Harry was okay. "Nobody move or speak." He said taking the still struggling Harry out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. Once the two were alone in the hallway Cedric set Harry down, assessing the damage on the other boy. He sighed heavily as Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "What is wrong with you? You do realize I'm going to have to punish you, right?" Cedric's voice was still stern. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and looked down to avoid eye contact, he didn't want to see the disappointment on Cedric's face. "I can't just let you off for this, I wish I could, but fighting is wrong Harry. You can't just attack someone because you don't like what they say." He elaborated, Harry could swear he heard the disappointment in his voice.

"That's easy for you to say." Harry muttered, still looking away from Cedric.

"Easy for me to say? Harry, my arms are tied he-"

"Yeah, it is easy for you to say because you have no idea what even happened; what he said about my parents, about Neville's parents. You don't know because you didn't even care to ask me. You didn't give me the benefit of the doubt you assumed I was in the wrong. But that...that asshole pisses me off. I wasn't about to let him talk about you like that!" Harry ranted, still letting off steam. Cedric was supposed to care for him, to protect him, and honestly in that moment Harry began to doubt Cedric.

Cedric was silent for a little bit, he sighed heavily and moved to put his arms around Harry but Harry moved away from him, making Cedric frown. "Harry, I'm sorry. You're right and I should listen to you but as a Perfect I have to punish both parties involved regardless. I also think you shouldn't try to take on three boys at the same time when you're by yoursel-"

"But I wasn't, Neville was there!" He argued, and Cedric gave him an odd look. "Despite what most people think Neville is brave and he was born to be a Gryffindor. Besides he wouldn't just let Draco beat me to death, I know he wouldn't. Because unlike some people he cares." Harry said, smugly. "Besides, Draco brought up his parents too..." Harry looked back down at this, clearly upset.

"I'm glad you have friends to protect you, Harry. But getting in fights to begin with is wrong, let alone twice in what the past what twenty minutes? And that's not true, Harry, you know I _care_ about you. You know I do." Harry then mumbled something in reply that Cedric couldn't quite make out. "Yes, Harry?" He pressed on. Harry muttered in reply again. "Harry." Cedric said sternly.

"He called you a fag." Harry said louder this time. If Harry was being honest he was just afraid to hurt Cedric's feelings, but to his surprise Cedric began to laugh softly at this. Harry looked up at him and shot Cedric a warning glare.

"I'm sorry." Cedric said, trying to control his laughter. "I just...you were going to beat him up because he called me a fag? Were you defending my honor? Harry, that's so sweet." Cedric said, and this time Harry let Cedric wrap his arms around him in a hug. "Thank you very much, I appreciate it, but you don't have to. Really, Harry, next time just leave it be. I don't want you getting hurt over something as silly as me." He said rubbing the boys back softly. "We have to go back in there, but you have to promise to play nice. Can you do that for me, love?" Cedric asked him gently.

Harry nodded mutely and let him go. "Yeah okay." He said and opened the door, walking in before Cedric. Harry gave Neville a reassuring smile and nodded him an okay. Neville awkwardly waved at him and quietly walked out of the classroom.

Cedric made his way to Draco and looked at his face, he saw that the blondes nose wasn't broken and that it was just bloody. He took out his want and pointed it at the boy. "Tergeo," he said cleaning up the blood. The other boys didn't have any marks on them and so he just nodded at them.

Cedric looked at Harry and sighed. He tilted Harry's chin up to get a good look at him. He pointed his wand at Harry's lip and said, "Episkey ." The lip healed instantly. Harry also had a bloody nose and so he then cast, "Tergeo," again.

"Alright, I want silence from here on out, and ten points off for Slytherin and Gryffinor." Cedric declared being as there was only forty-five minutes left and both parties still needed extra punishment due to the second brawl.

* * *

Cedric Diggory had used that time to think things over about everything that had happened. Harry seemed to have a few triggers; talking about his parents, Neville's parents, Hermione Granger, the Weasley's, and now speaking ill of Cedric himself. This actually made Cedric feel warm inside, Harry loved him enough to want to defend him. And Harry only seemed to defend the people he loved.

However, this warmness was balanced out by the guilt he felt for not listening to Harry. He loved Harry, of course he did there was no denying that, but he couldn't show favoritism towards him. Even though Draco Molfoy was an absolute prat and he couldn't stand the bastard for bullying his Harry, he had to treat them as equals at least in detention.

It wasn't until Malfoy and his friends left that Harry stood up to go. "Harry, wait!" Cedric said, and the smaller boy turned to face him. "Are we...are we okay?" He asked, voice timid.

"Cedric Diggory, we have never not been okay." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Valentine." He replied. "It's not fair for me to know your middle name and you not know mine."

Harry's smile widened at this. "Valentine? Isn't that a bit...girly?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh at it.

"Yes it is, it was my mothers favorite holiday, it's after the Saint Valentine. I'm sure you've heard of Valentines day being as you lived with...muggles. My father just couldn't say no to her, and frankly neither can I." He said with a small shrug, smiling himself.

"I think it's beautiful, really I do." Harry assured him. A silence fell between them for a few moments and Harry looked up at Cedric, unsure if he should speak. "Can I...Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course, Harry. Anything." He said quickly, wanting to reassure Harry he'd always be open and honest with him.

"Why did you er...why did you enter your name in the tournament?" Harry asked, still hesitant.

"Oh, _that_. Well, you see my father is a bit difficult. You remember him insisting I was better than you because of that totally unfair quidditch game I won? Anyway, he was basically forcing me to enter and because of that my parents were fight...so I said I'll do it. And then the Hufflepuffs were really excited because no one really gives our house a second thought and then I sorta came to want to win it for them, I guess." Cedric's cheeks were a light pink color as he became flustered. "This probably sounds really stupid to you since you didn't even wanna do it in the first place." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"No!" Harry said loudly. "No, it's not at all stupid." He assured. "It's really sweet-"he paused and took Cedric's hands in his as he looked up at him, "and I'm proud of you because of it."

"T-thank you." That was most certainly not the answer Cedric was expecting. In fact he thought Harry would laugh at him, the poor boy didn't even enter the tournament and he still had to play and get bullied because of it. "I really...I'm proud of you too, y'know?"

Harry looked at him and smiled before dropping his hands. "Look,I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked gently.

It took everything Cedric had to keep his smile from wavering and he nodded. "Yeah, maybe I will." He said, watching as Harry turned from him and walked out of the door. The echo of it closing filled the room and Cedric stood there staring at the door like Harry would come back for him. But Harry didn't come back for him, Harry rarely came back for him. Cedric's chest ached at this, but he knew this is how things had to be. At least until the tournament was over and Harry was comfortable with everything. It's not like Harry was his boyfriend or anything, as much as Cedric wishes he was.

Cedric shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts away. He sighed heavily and walked out the door that Harry had walked out of five minutes prior. Cedric made his way to the dinning hall and sat with his "friends". _If they were really my friends than I could tell them about Harry,_ he thought rather bitterly as he ate his dinner. He smiled and laughed the whole time, but inside he felt like screaming to the whole dining hall that he was in love with Harry fucking Potter and there was nothing they could do to change his mind. He only hoped Harry felt the same about him.


	9. Always, I will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very upset Harry Potter confronts Cedric Diggory for "cheating" on him, Cedric however is quite "confused".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? I don't even know how this happened.  
> Also there's a dirty dream in this chapter so if you don't like that skip the italics paragraphs in the second half.  
> And as always review, request, and please point out mistakes as you notice them.

**_"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends. It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense. Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose. If you push then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you. 'Cause you are the peace of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why."_ **

Cedric Diggory was sitting in his spot under the tree he and Harry visited a lot; he was feeling lonely and the storm around him was calming. Besides the fact that he was soaked to the bone and freezing his ass off. The sound of the powerful thunder and the pounding rain filled his ears, and he watched as the lightening struck across the dark grey sky.

"Cedric Valentine Diggory!" He turned around as he heard Harry's voice, mouth opening in an 'o' shape of surprise.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. Cedric quickly got to his feet as Harry stormed over to him.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here?" Harry repeated shoving Cedric back once he was close enough, clearly upset.

"Merlin, Harry!" Cedric exclaimed, he stumbled back a bit but caught his balance before he fell back any further. "What's wrong, love?"

"Don't you dare "love" me!" Harry hissed at him, it was now very apparent to Cedric that Harry was mad at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry..." It sounded more like a question than a statement. "What's got you so... _angry_ with me?" The word sent chills down Cedric's spine, Harry and him had never fought before and Cedric certainly didn't see this coming.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Harry asked him, exasperated. "You don't know what yo-her, Cedric, her!" Harry exclaimed.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at this. "Harry, her who?" He asked. Cedric was not stupid he had a certain girl in mind but he didn't think telling Harry would improve the situation, not with his friends temper.

"Miss Cho." Harry answered bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.

This confirmed his suspicions. "Cho? There's nothing going on between us, you know that, Harry." He said trying to reassure him.

"Oh really now, Cedric? Then why did I just hear her telling all of her friends about your wonderful date and how great a kisser you are?" He asked accusingly.

Cedric gave him a puzzled look at this. "That's a good question, she must still be talking about the ball. And technically Harry she did go as my date." He pointed out, trying to be reasonable.

"God, Cedric, please don't agree with her." Harry's voice became softer at this. Cedric saw through the anger and to a rather hurt, scared boy.

"No, never, Harry. I don't want her, I want you." Cedric didn't get shy or hesitate as he spoke, he always went after what he wanted. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the newly damp boy into his soaking wet chest. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck, and Harry buried his face in Cedric's collar bone. Cedric smelt sweet and musky at the same time and Harry would be lying if he said it didn't comfort him. "I'm so sorry you got the wrong idea, darling. I don't want you to hurt ever, let alone because of me. Cho and I were a one time deal and it was one silly kiss, really it was nothing." He insisted, voice low and soothing.

Harry nuzzled into Cedric's chest, shivering slightly. He was silent for a bit, unsure if he should ask a particularly intrusive question he was thinking of. "Hey, Cedric, can I ask you a uh a personal question?" He asked shyly, still not looking up at him.

"Yeah, Harry, of course anything you want." Cedric assured, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Are you er are you...a er virgin?" Harry asked, finally looking up at Cedric's face for his reaction.

Most boys his age were proud of the fact that they weren't virgins but in this moment Cedric felt almost ashamed. "No, no I'm not a virgin." He said, looking down at Harry he could see the disappointment on his face.

"Oh okay." Harry went quiet again, feeling very small all of a sudden. His "boyfriend" was more experienced than he was and that made him self conscious. "How many...how many people?" He asked, voice as small as he felt.

Cedric felt that guilt grow larger. "I've had sex with three different people. One of them was just oral sex so I'm not sure if you'd really count it."

Harry bit at his lip nervously, here Cedric was telling him he'd had sex with different people and that he wasn't counting oral sex when Harry hadn't even kissed anyone since him. "Did it...uhm mean something to you?"

Cedric pondered this over, looking into Harry's forest green eyes. "At the time it did. With the first person I had sex with we'd been dating for six months and I was sixteen and I thought I was ready; hell I thought I loved her I really did and then realized it wasn't love at all just attraction. The second girl was a different case I was older and I knew what I was doing so we weren't really dating...it was just sex, we're friends though if that's something. The third person was actually a boy; we were drunk and I'm young and stupid so it just happened. I guess only the first person mattered to me, to answer your question." Cedric had babbled and went into much more detail then he intended to but he just didn't want Harry to misunderstand and think he was holding stuff from him.

Harry clung a little tighter to Cedric, afraid he wouldn't compare to the other people Cedric had been with. "And me? You love me, right?"

Cedric felt like he was going to cry when Harry asked him that. He hated himself for making Harry doubt the fact that he loved him. Cedric pulled Harry in closer, until the boy was flush against him. "Oh Always! I will always love you, Harry." Cedric said, kissing the top of Harry's head. "Forever and ever." Cedric continued to reassure.

Harry nodded slowly, that was one of the things Harry loved about Cedric. He was always so reassuring; promising Harry always because he truly believed in them having a forever. "Thank you so much." He choked out; one hand tangled in the hair on the nape of Cedric's neck and the other cupping his cheek.

"It's my pleasure." Cedric's voice was just above a whisper as his eyes flickered from Harry's green eyes to his pink lips. Cedric moved forward and pressed his lips to Harry's in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away he noticed Harry's eyes were still closed and he smiled widely at this. "Always." He said softly, kissing the tip of Harry's nose. Harry's eyes fluttered open and the sight of Cedric's smile made his heart beat faster than it already was.

A crack of thunder sounded and made Harry jump, obviously scaring the small boy. "Alright, lets get you inside."Cedric said, untangling Harry from around his neck. He rested his hand on the small of Harry's back and led the boy up the hill and to the castle. He gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, before letting him go as they walked inside the castle. This of course hurt Cedric and Harry both but there just didn't seem to be a better way to go about their _relationship_. In the end it was okay; just stealing glances and being together in secret, even if they weren't official.

They both walked down separate halls and up separate stair cases to get dressed but were thinking of each other the entire time. Cedric made his way to the dining hall first. He sat down with his group of friends and was approached by Cho.

However when Harry walked in and sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table he looked over to Cedric and saw the two laughing together, Cho touching his Cedric's arm. "Try not to let it bother you too much." Hermione whispered to him as Ron stuffed his face with mash potatoes. Harry nodded but kept his gaze on the two.

"What jealous Pretty Boy Diggory got to Cho first?" Ron asked, clearly oblivious to what was going on the past couple of months.

"Don't call him that." Harry snapped at him. "And I'm not jealous." He defended.

"Jeez mate, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked and Hermione sent him a glare that shut him up.

Harry could hear Cedric's, admittedly beautiful, laughter from his table and couldn't help but pout at this. But just as he began to stick his bottom lip out Cedric's gaze locked on his. Cedric sent him a smile and winked at him, Harry perked up at this but hated that everyone thought Cedric was with Cho and not Harry, not that they were an item to begin with. But they so totally were! Or at least they were gonna be, just as soon as the tournament was over.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and pulled back squeezing Harry's freehand reassuringly, making Cedric's smile waver slightly. "Harry, did you know that Draco ran from Professor Moody today? He was making fun of Neville and when Professor Moody heard him he pointed his wand at him and he ran all the way down the hallway." She said, trying to take his mind off Cedric.

And it worked because Harry began to laugh, in turn making Cedric feel uneasy. In all honesty the two were completely and utterly hopeless;their jealousy wasn't driven out of lack of trust but out of fear of losing one another.

* * *

_Harry was in Cedric's room laying on his bed with Cedric straddling him. Cedric was sucking and biting on his neck and Harry found himself already hard under the boys gentle caress. Cedric removed his lips from Harry's neck long enough to pull off Harry's shirt and then his own, discarding them on the floor. Cedric then began to kiss Harry's mouth, slipping his tongue in to explore. Cedric began fumbling with his pants, sliding them off til he was only in his boxers._

_He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry, you sure about this?" He asked, voice husky. Harry bit his lip as he nodded his approval and Cedric began to undo Harry's pants and slide them off, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. "Tell me when you want me to stop." He whispered in Harry's ear.  
_

_"Don't-" Harry began his voice shaky and hoarse,"don't stop." Harry was writhing under Cedric's touches. The chestnut blonde slid his boxers off first so Harry would be comfortable enough to take of his own. In the meantime Harry lifted his head up enough to kiss Cedric passionately, their lips moving with ease. Harry eventually pulled back for air, he panted for a few seconds before pulling his own boxers off._

_"Are you sure about this?" Cedric asked him, not wanting to pressure him._

_Harry swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure."_

_Cedric reached into his nightstand drawer pulling out lube. He squirted some on his fingers and pressed one into Harr-_

Harry woke up at about six in the morning, hard and confused. Harry had never had a dirty dream before and certainly not about someone he knew. In fact all he'd ever gotten were horrifying, prophetic nightmares!  

He got up quietly and made his way to the boys bathroom, he undressed and got into the shower and wanked himself off before actually showering. When he got out and went back to his room it was seven thirty and he quickly dressed in his robes as the other boys were getting up. Ron was taking forever to get dressed so Harry decided to go down without him.

He was making his way to the dining hall, and was completely lost in thought when he actually bumped into someones chest as he was walking. "I'm sorry I wasn't payi-" he paused when he looked up and saw it was Cedric, the person he really didn't want to see at all today. Harry's face went a brilliant shade of red and he quickly backed away from Cedric. "I uh...I can't talk to you anymore." Harry blurted out and quickly walked past a very hurt and surprised Cedric.


	10. Late night visits with Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric is upset about Harry ignoring him so he decided to send him a letter and is surprised by the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a short filler chapter of fluff to ease tension. Thank you so much for reading my story and feel free to comment request, and point out any mistakes you find.

_**"Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise. I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes. Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize. It's worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie. And as long as I can feel you holding on I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong."** _

_Cedric Diggory was straddling Harry underneath him as they lay on his bed. They had spent the day together and after a heated make out session both boys found themselves shirtless and panting. Cedric ran his hand threw Harry's hair and sliding it down, cupping his cheek. Harry's green eyes flickered with an emotion Cedric had never seen in them before and suddenly he felt nervous. "Harry, you sure about this?" The way Harry was biting his lip was driving Cedric crazy and once the raven haired boy nodded at him he captured his slips with his own, Cedric undid his pants and kicked them off and some where on the floor. Cedric kissed Harry again, undoing the boys pants and discarding them some where by his."Tell me when you want me to stop." He said voice breathy, lips pressed to Harry's ear.  
_

_Harry squirmed at this, shivers sent through his body. "Don't-" Cedric heard the tremor in his voice and almost did, "don't stop." Harry finished, his voice hoarse. But Cedric nodded and slipped off his own boxers. Harry lifted up and Cedric leaned down to meet him, kissing the boy silly. Harry eventually pulled away and slipped his boxers off as he was breathing heavy._

_"Are you sure about this?" Cedric asked again, afraid he'd pressured Harry into something he may not be ready for._

_"Yeah, I'm sure." He said, nodding his head. Cedric kissed him before reaching over and into his nightstand, he pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his hand and kissed Harry, distracting him as he stuck a finger in Harr-_

Cedric Diggory wasn't surprised by the dream, he was seventeen after all. But he could still feel Harry's touches as he walked down the hallway, the dream had been extremely vivid and he was glad he had a room to himself. If anyone heard him moaning of talking in his sleep he'd never hear the end of it. Cedric however did feel horrible for thinking of Harry that way, especially after their little talk the other day. Cedric didn't ask Harry if he were a virgin because he knew the answer. The first time he and Harry shared a real kiss it was sloppy and uncoordinated on Harry's end, he'd never tell Harry that though because he didn't want to embarrass him. And quite frankly it didn't matter to him, Harry could be the worst kisser in the world and he'd still love him. Harry could be ugly, Harry could be deaf or blind, Harry could have a normal life and not be The Boy Who Lived, Harry could be a _muggle_ ; and Cedric would still love him. Cedric would always lov-

He was pulled out of his thoughts as someone walked straight into his chest. He meant to ask if the person was alright but smiled when he realized it was Harry. "I'm sorry I wasn't payi-" Harry moved back and looked up at him, turning bright red at the sight of Cedric. "I uh...I can't talk to you anymore." Harry said and he walked quickly away from Cedric.

Cedric didn't process this until a minute later and his heart sank into his stomach, he ran after Harry and into the dinning hall. Harry was sitting with Hermione and he hated himself for not being able to walk over there, instead he sat at the Hufflepuff table and shot a still flushed Harry worried glances.

But Harry didn't look at him; in fact Harry didn't talk to him after breakfast, or when they passed each other in the hallway to the dinning hall, or look at him during dinner, or talk to him after dinner.

And Cedric couldn't figure out what was going on with Harry; he didn't think he said anything wrong, the two had resolved the Cho situation, and even kissed and made up. He tried to talk to him after he ate and Harry just walked away from him. Cedric went to his room and sat down at his desk, he pulled out a piece of paper and a quill.

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_I'm not really sure why you're upset with me but if I did anything to upset you please tell me so that I can fix this. I can't apologize if I don't know what I've done. If this is about Cho I'm sorry but there really isn't anything going on between us. We're just friends if even that, and not in the just friends way we are. Because, honestly Harry we're not just friends and I don't want to be just friends. We're more than friends if even only in secret, and that's okay. I like how we are over not having you at all. I'll take you anyway I can because I can't live without you. Please stop avoiding me, love. And please write back as soon as you can, I'll patiently be awaiting your reply.  
_ **

**_Yours Truly, Cedric_ **

He hailed his owl, pet her for a few minutes before handing over the letter. "Take this to Harry Potter." He instructed and watched the owl fly away. He was nervous for the reply Harry would send, or even worse if Harry didn't reply at all. Cedric took his robe off, then undid his tie and hung it over the desk chair, he then unbuttoned his white shirt and just set it on the floor, and kicked his black slacks off now. He had all his lights off except for the small candle that was lit on his nightstand. Cedric was tired and he was almost asleep when he heard his door open and close.

"Are you awake?" He heard a familiar voice whisper.

Cedric rubbed his face with his hands trying to make himself wake up more. "Yeah, yeah I'm awake." His voice was low and a little hoarse, like when he first woke up in the morning. Harry slipped the invisibility cloak off of him and slowly walked towards the bed.

"Can we talk now?" Harry asked, voice hesitant. He looked over at the lock on Cedric's nightstand (the same nightstand Cedric had gotten the lube from in the dream, Harry noted) and it read 1:23 a.m. "I can go if you don't wan-"

"No!" Cedric said quickly, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "No, c'mere." He said voice softer, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Harry nodded and sat next to Cedric on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Cedric. You didn't do anything wrong and it's not fair for me to take out my...my..."

"Your what, Harry?" Cedric asked him gently, he waited patiently as Harry thought of the proper words.

"My confusion." Harry finished lamely, but Cedric nodded and smiled at him anyway.

"What are you confused about, love?" The blonde boy asked him, though the red on Harry's cheeks earlier that morning seemed to make more sense.

"You!" Harry exclaimed, almost accusingly. Cedric put a finger to his lips, miming the fact that Harry needed to keep it down. "Right, sorry." He whispered this time. "But you...you're just so you and I don't compare to you and I'm not good for you, because I'm not like...you." He babbled, not really sure how to explain his feelings.

"Right so let me get this straight; I'm me and you're you and because you're not like me we don't work?" He asked and to his dismay Harry nodded. Cedric sighed and wrapped his arms around around Harry, pulling the boy on his lap and holding him to his chest. "Harry, that's not even true. Don't you dare say that! I love you for you and I certainly don't want you to be like me. Merlin, Harry, you're so much better than me. You don't even realise how great you are, do you? You are smarter, braver, kinder, and more beautiful than anyone in the entire world. Including me." He said, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"That's not true." Harry muttered, sounding like a small child. "You don't really mean that."

Cedric sighed again. "Harry, I love you." He said softly. "And when I look at you that's what I see." He tilted Harry's chin up and looked into his eyes. "I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." He said quietly, Eskimo kissing Harry.

"Cedric...I'm nothing special." Harry said as he looked into Cedric's grey eyes; he hated storms but the storm colour of Cedric's eyes calmed him immensely. "You're the pretty one."

"Oh, really?" Cedric asked with a wide smile. "And what makes me the pretty one and not you?"

One look at Cedric's smile and Harry was grinning himself. "Well for starters you're actually handsome and I'm er not."

"On the contrary I think you're quite handsome." Cedric said, giving Harry a quick peck on the lips. "You're prettier inside-" he said putting a hand over Harry's heart,"and on the outside." His other hand cupping Harry's cheek.

Harry's face flushed light pink and Cedric could feel his heart beating faster, both of them thinking back to their dreams. "Cedric." Harry said, his voice hoarse. Cedric would be lying if he said he didn't want to hear Harry say his name like that again.

But Cedric just cleared his throat, unable to let anything happen between them any time soon. "As much as I love you sneaking into my room at all hours of the morning you need to go and get some sleep. We both have class tomorrow and I've got to keep up my good looks." Cedric joked with a smirk. "But no, seriously, Harry. You need to go before someone notices you're missing or catches you in here." He said, eyes on Harry's lips. "You're lucky I love you or otherwise I'd have to take points off for Gryffindor." He teased, flickering his gaze back up to Harry's eyes.

"I guess I'm lucky you think I'm handsome then." He teased back, this time kissing Cedric's cheek. And Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed tightly, hugging the boy to his chest. Harry looked up at him with a smirk.

"What?" Cedric asked, just wanting to kiss the smug look off Harry's face.

"You don't wear pajamas to bed." He said in a sing-song voice.

Cedric furrowed his brow in confusion until he noticed the red stripped pajama set Harry was wearing. "Oh, yeah I find the pants uncomfortable." He said, wearing only a pair of grey boxer briefs. "Besides, you've already seen me without...well anything on." He pointed out, remembering the night in the Perfects' bathroom. "Anyway, shoo little lion." He said letting Harry go and ruffling his hair."S'bed time." He murmured.

"Alright, alright." Harry said standing up and pulling his cloak over his shoulders. "Get some rest, I'll owl you or something." Harry said and Cedric blew him a kiss before flopping back down on his bed. He heard the door open and close and rolled over under the covers, smiling about his late night visit with Harry.


	11. Sweetheart, I'm right here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual dinner between two champions and another visit from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following my story. Please review, comment request, or point out any mistakes you notice.  
> Also, it's so very canon for me that Cedric calls Harry lots of petnames, especially when he's upset to try and cheer him up.

**_"Split sleep reeps through rewards and I'll fitting thoughts. A twilight force, she doesn't wanna walk. Your legs start running and your head gets caught. Cannot be nineteen, it's perfectly placed for the reasonably frightening. Pulled from the after taste, you'll have to slip away. And I'm happy to say, behold as the crook in a hammock plays."_ **

**_Dear Cedric,_ **

**_I'd hate to be a bother and maybe I'm just being melodramatic but I'm so sick and tired of being a champion. I hate having to do these stupid task I never signed up for. I'm pretty sure everyone's hoping the next one's going to kill, I know they all hate me. I'm just glad I have someone to talk to; I love Hermione and Ron but they won't understand and I can't expect them to. I can't imagine what you're going through though, everyone expecting you to be the champion and all. At least the pressure hasn't gotten to you to much yet. I'm sure you'll win being as you're great at everything, but no matter what happens you'll still be my champion and I'll always be proud of you._ **

**_Forever and always, Harry_ **

Harry had never written Cedric before and when he read the letter though it was sweet it broke his heart. Which is why Cedric grew tired of sitting with his friends ,who were insisting for details on his and Cho's "relationship", and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He stood behind Harry trying to hide his smile. "Do you mind?" He heard Harry drop his fork and watched him turn around with pink tinted cheeks.

"Uh uhm mind…mind what?" Harry asked, and Cedric noted his nervousness.

"If I sit here." He elaborated, voice crisp and polite. He flashed Harry a smile he reserved just for his unofficial boyfriend. "My friends are relentless when it comes to who I'm seeing and I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"Yes- I mean no, no I don't mind." He said scooting over so Cedric could sit with him.

Cedric sat down next to him and sent the very observant Hermione a warm smile. "Hi I'm Cedric, I don't believe we've met. A least not properly anyway." He said, extending a hand out for her to shake.

Hermione smiled back and shook his hand lightly. "Hermione, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine, really." He insisted, letting go of her hand.

"Alright, that's enough." Ron grumbled and Hermione gave Cedric an apologetic look.

Cedric just turned to Harry who was shyly cowering away from him and moving his food on his plate absently with his fork. Cedric leaned in close as Ron and Hermione were busy talking and put his lips to Harry's ear. "For the record I don't hate you, and I'll keep you safe for the next one." He whispered, and Harry's cheeks went bright red. He pulled back, smirking very satisfied with himself. "So, Harry, how are you?" He asked, as much as he tried to be casual he couldn't keep the soft tone from creeping up in his voice.

"Well since you've asked, it's been a long day but I'm better now." Harry replied, smiling brilliantly at him.

"Better? That's great, Harry, really." Cedric answered, his hand found Harry's under the table and he entwined his fingers with Harry's.

"Oh, and you…how are you?" Harry asked back, squeezing Cedric's hand.

"Better, much better now." Cedric tried his best to stop smiling but here he was sitting with Harry and eating dinner with him, his heart warmed up immensely at this.

Hermione watched the two interact and felt a weight lift from her knowing Harry was being taken care of, and by none other than Cedric Diggory no less. He was good for Harry despite what most would think; Cedric was a well grounded person that everyone liked and Harry was…well not.

"I'm glad you're better then." Harry said with a smile, his cheeks pink as Cedric's gaze was focused on him.

"Likewise my friend, likewise." Cedric said as he played with Harry's fingers, their hands a seemingly perfect fit. He leaned in a little closer to Harry. "Your letter…we'll talk about it later." He meant to phrase it as a question but he couldn't let Harry remain upset by something as serious as that with no one to talk to. "When you need me I'm here." He whispered, pulling back to a "we're just friends" distance.

"Yeah, I know." Harry replied with a nod, trying his hardest not to blush.

"And Harry, how were your classes?" The questioned seemed innocent enough but Harry knew better; Cedric wanted to know if Draco had bothered him, or if the badges were hurting his feelings, if he slept well, if he ate enough, and if he was okay in general.

"It's been okay, tiring but okay." Cedric gave him a look of disbelief and Harry sighed heavily. "I'm okay, 'Ric, really." He said, sounding older than he truly was.

Cedric rubbed his thumb over the back of Harry's hand, trying to soothe him. "Alright, if you change your mind..." Cedric bit his lip, hating himself for not being able to console Harry the way he wanted to. Come to think of it he'd been hating himself a lot lately.

"I know where to find you." Harry finished for him, forcing a rather stiff smile.

"Precisely what I meant." Cedric said looking down, his own smile faltering. "I've got to go now, Har. Will I see you later?" He asked, looking back up at him.

"I don't know." Harry said casually, Cedric could practically hear the small boys heart breaking.

"Please." Hermione looked up at the two when she heard how desperate Cedric sounded and frowned, suddenly upset herself.

"I'll try to make it." Harry said quietly, his broken voice just above a whisper. Cedric nodded and slowly turned away, he walked to the door of the dining hall and just as he was about to leave he turned back to look at Harry. Harry wasn't looking back at him and before he could start tearing up he left the dining hall.

* * *

The door to Cedric's bedroom opened and closed and Harry laid his cloak on Cedric's desk chair. He moved to Cedric's bed and scooted in next to him. Cedric stirred as he felt movement and he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and felt someones head on his chest. He could smell Harry and was quite confused. "Harry?" He asked, voice deep and hoarse.

"I didn't mean to wake you." The raven haired boy said sheepishly.

"No...no it's okay." Cedric said, rubbing his face with his palms. He then wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into his side, his movements slow and uncoordinated from sleep. "What are you...uh are you uhm doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep...I'm too sorry to sleep." Harry said hesitantly, for he also hated himself for so many things. "And I missed you."

Cedric kissed the top of his head. "I missed you too, Harry, but what's wrong?" He asked, tone soft.

Harry just sighed and snuggled into his chest. "I don't know things were just...simpler before well before-"

"Us." Cedric finished, tone flat and voice cold. "Things were simpler before you got involved with me."

"Cedric, I don't mean it like that. You know how I _feel_ about you." Harry said, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Cedric rubbed Harry's arm and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. And I guess we can blame the tournament for some of this, but I don't regret it. Not really anyway because without your name being picked we wouldn't...well you wouldn't be here with me right now."

"I don't wanna lose you, Cedric. But that's what happens, if I allow us to be something more then I'm gonna lose you. Somethings gonna happen and you're gonna...I've seen you..." Harry went from being choked up to sobbing hysterical.

And Cedric began to tear up too as he held Harry even tighter to his chest. "Oh Merlin, Harry, no. Please don't...don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Cedric sat up and pulled Harry up to him, stroking the boys hair. "Hey hey hey, Harry. Shoooosh it's okay, baby." Cedric said cupping Harry's face in his hands and tilting his chin up. "Sweetheart, I'm right here. I'm here and we're okay." Cedric pressed his lips to Harry's in a soft innocent kiss, he could taste the salt of Harry's tears and he wished he could make the boy feel better. "I'm right here, pet, right here."

Harry was clutching on to Cedric for dear life and hid his face in Cedric's warm chest. "You're here now but what am I gonna do when you're gone?" Cedric had never heard Harry sound so broken and so small. Cedric's body felt numb and hypersensitive at the same time, Harry's pajamas soft against his bare skin.

"If something were to happen to me you'd be okay. Maybe not right away but you would be, darling." Cedric said moving his hand from Harry's cheek to rest on the boys hips. "You're so strong Harry, stronger than you should be."

"I don't want to be strong anymore." Harry sounded like a small child and that's what he was; a small, sad, orphaned child.

Cedric kissed Harry's forehead gently, right on his scar. "Then let me be strong for you." He murmured against his skin.

Harry's arms wrapped around Cedric's neck; no matter what he said he couldn't let Cedric go. "If I let you do that then you'll die for me...I don't want anyone else to die because of me, Cedric. I just couldn't live with myself, especially not if it's you." His voice shook and broke, the thought of Cedric dying made his skin crawl.

"If I die saving you then I don't mind dying." He said softly, voice just above a whisper. Harry knew he was genuine and he hated it, it made him want to cry again. "Harry, I love you. I love you so damn much that it seems impossible. We're just so young and I know I've made a lot of stupid mistakes but I know you're not one of them. This is real and it's right and I'm not letting this go just because you're afraid I'm gonna die. Harry, everybody dies."

Harry just nodded mutely and rested his head against Cedric's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The consistent "thump" calmed his nerves a bit as he tried to listen to Cedric's reasoning. He felt Cedric tracing circles on his hips and melted under his gentle touch. "I uhm I love you too, y'know." Harry finally answered, purposely ignoring the rest of what Cedric said.

"I know you do, sweetheart, I know." Cedric said, letting Harry listen. "Harry, are you okay?" He asked gently. Harry was quiet for a little bit and it made him uneasy.

"No-" Harry began his voice cracking, "I'm not okay."

"Harry please-"

"No, Cedric don't. Lets not...lets not do this right now. I just want to stay like this." Cedric nodded and laid back down, pulling the blankets over him and Harry.

"Just stay the night, you can tell your dorm mates you got up early." He said, and Harry snuggled up against him without protest. "Goodnight, beautiful." Cedric said, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Night, Ceddie." Harry murmured voice soft. It wasn't long before both boys were asleep.

* * *

**_Something was wrong and Cedric wasn't entirely sure what, he heard Harry crying and it made his chest ache. The darkness faded and he saw Harry on top of him. But it didn't feel right, and that's when he could make out what his Harry was saying. "I couldn't leave him...not there!" Harry's broken voice cried out to a crowd of people. And people tried pulling Harry away but he only held onto Cedric tighter, if he let go then it'd be real and Cedric would have really died for him.  
_ **

When Cedric woke up Harry was gone and he wasn't surprised. Cedric was on autopilot as he dressed himself, grabbed his things, and went to breakfast. He looked over at Harry once seated and smiled at him, Harry didn't smile back. In fact, Harry looked like he'd been crying. But Cedric couldn't comfort him, couldn't even say hello to Harry without someone saying something because Cedric was "Pretty Boy Diggory" and Harry was "The Boy Who Lived." However after his dream-or nightmare rather he could understand Harry's apprehension to be official with him. After all if he knew Harry would die for being with him he'd haul ass away from Harry and never speak to him if that meant keeping him safe. Seeing Harry cry the night before made him realize things were real between them, and they were both scared. Being scared together was somehow preferred over being scared alone.


	12. Take it out on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Don't. Even. Know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence I was quite sick but I'm pretty okay now. I know this is short (Like really short) but the next chapter I've started on last night is going to be really good and I'm excited for it.

_**"Still I need your sway, because you always pay for it. And I, and I need your soul because you're always soulful. And I and I need your heart, because you're always in the right places. And take whatever you have to take, you know I love ya. Come however you have to come, and get it out and get it out. Take it out on me, take it out on me. I'll give it you all, I give it you all, I give it. I give you all I give it you all, yes I will give it you all."** _

The Hufflepuff common room was quiet when it was just Cedric smoking a joint by himself, but that of course changed when Harry stormed in. "I hate them!" He yelled, fist clenched at his sides.

"Who, Harry? Who do you hate?" Cedric hadn't meant to sound so exasperated when he replied.

Harry crossed the room to stand in front of Cedric since the boy didn't turn to look at him. "Your idiotic friends and followers, Draco, practically every Slytherin, and I have a feeling Snape is already planning my funeral!" Harry said, voice raised and unsteady.

Cedric opened his mouth to reply but changed his mind and instead opened his arms for Harry to enter. "C'mere."

Harry stepped towards Cedric but then hesitated and shook his head. "No. We're not smoothing this over with hugs and kisses, Cedric."

"Well why not, Harry? I'm not the guilty party here. I haven't done anything wrong. And quite frankly neither have you." Cedric tried to reason with him, he knew Harry had a rather nasty temper and it had all been building up.

"But if it were just you then this all wouldn't be happening." Harry snapped, Cedric knew he didn't mean it of course but his feelings were hurt nonetheless.

"If your name wasn't drawn I probably would've died." Cedric replies with little thought, his voice thick of bitter irony and a slightly far off tone.

Harry seems hesitant to continue on with what he came here for. "How do you figure?" Harry's tone softened slightly, he didn't really want the answer.

"The first task is dragons." Cedric said, hearing Harry's voice echo in his head. "I wouldn't have known what do, Harry. I'd have been the only one who didn't know what to do."

And Harry's entire body went stiff and he felt like he was going to be sick. "You would've figured it out by yourself." He tried weakly.

Cedric just shook his head. "With just Fleur and Viktor? They're not as _considerate_ as you." Cedric tried hard not to sound bitter.

"Cedric I didn't mean it like-"

"No, Harry, it's alright." Cedric interrupted. "I know what you meant. And if it helps anything I wish you didn't have to do it too, even if that meant not having a clue with what I'd be facing in the tournament. I'm being sincere here, I'd prefer me over you in this blasted thing."

"That's not what I meant!" Harry yelled, and found himself breathing heavier than he should've been. "I just meant I wish- things were different." Harry said pathetically.

Cedric was quiet and he crushed the bud of the joint in an ash try on the table in front of the yellow couch he was sitting on. "C'mere." He repeated, arms open again.

Harry moved sluggishly to the older boy, seeking shelter in his arms. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"No, no, no. It's okay." Cedric soothed. "We're fixing this with hugs and kisses now, right?"

"Right." Harry agreed. "I do miss you...all the time really when you're not with me. You know that right?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"I know, Harry. Believe me I know." He pressed a sweet kiss to Harry's temple. "Harry, I am sorry they're making you do this damn tournament. But now that you're in it and there is actually an us to speak of I can't do this without you. I've told everyone to stop with the badges as Pretty Boy Diggory and well a Perfect. Draco is just so relentless, I'll get on it some more. And in the mean time, darling, try and not let it bother you." Cedric said, rubbing circles on his back. "And remember you're a champion too."

Harry was looking up at Cedric, studying his face. "How did I come to deserve you?" He asked, voice soft. Cedric just leaned in and nuzzled Harry gently.

"Because you're so sweet-" he paused and pressed a kiss to the boys neck. "And cute." Another kiss. "And kind." Kiss. "And funny." Kiss. "And outright stupid." Cedric's voice with light with laughter and Harry shivered as his breath was hot on his neck.

"You really know how to make a boy feel special, don't you." Harry replied, a shy smile on his face as his cheeks were pink tinted. Cedric raised his head up at this to look up at him.

"But you are special, Harry. You're so special to me...and not for the reasons everyone else thinks your special for." He murmured, a sly smile broke out on his face and he leaned in quickly kissing Harry's lips.

Harry puckered his lips but the kiss was over and the room was filled with the wondrous music of Cedric's laughter. "And I'm the stupid one." He muttered.

"Awh c'mere pet." Cedric said and Harry's arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss. "I love you." He murmured against his lips.

"I love you too." He said, moving in for another small kiss. They were both smiling wide; this was enough for them. Loving someone isn't about making out, having sex, or pushing boundaries the other wouldn't be comfortable with. It was about being with each other, or when you're not together you're still with them and no one else can compete with them. It's about loyalty, and honesty, and patience.

"I love you too, cutie." Cedric answered. Footsteps were coming down the basement stairs and the boys separated quickly. "I'm sorry." Cedric whispered and Harry stood up.

"Hey, Ceddie, what's Potter doing here?" The voice was familiar but Harry couldn't place it.

"Oh it's official Champion business, Alex." He said smoothly, with a brilliantly friendly smile. "He was just leaving but I was meaning to talk to you." The boy, Alex, made his way into the common room and plopped down on the couch with Cedric. His head resting on his shoulder.

"Alright whatever man." The voice was cool and Harry just backed away towards the stairs.

"Good bye, Harry!" Cedric called, a hitch in his voice. Harry quickly made his way up the stairs, an overwhelming urge to get out of there seemed to take over his entire existence. He hadn't even had the heart to say good bye back.


	13. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric sings to the one and only Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm a big fan of Robert Pattinson and his music so when you get to the italics listen to this song (skip to 1:59) and you'll get a feel for the emotion I guess?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnSUX2NkGZI

_**"In the spring we made our boat out of feathers out of bones. We set fire to our homes walking barefoot in the snow. Distant rhythm of the drum as we drifted towards the storm. Baby lion lost his teeth, now they're swimming in the sea. Trouble spirits on my chest where they lay to rest. The birds all left my tall friend."** _

Harry had been quite content laying face down on Cedric's bed waiting for him to return from Merlin knows where. He was rather cranky today due to all the badges and the gossip about the "real" Hogwarts champion. Quite frankly Harry was tired of the the nonsense and was static about the idea of it all being over. However, he'd been having more nightmares lately about rather dark things and, not to be too melodramatic, it was starting to make him feel depressed. He didn't relay this information to anyone or explain that his scar had been hurting more frequently as the days wore on and the third task was closer to happening.

The bed dipped down beside Harry and a hand began to run through his hair, he had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't heard his friend enter. "Lovely seeing you here." Cedric said, voice crisp and polite. Most people would mistake him for British because of his dapper attitude but Harry knew better, the boy was certainly Irish. Harry didn't respond with words, instead he moved to rest his head on Cedric's lap and faced up; keeping his eyes closed. "What's troubling you?" Cedric asked, able to read the boy very well at this point in their relationship.

"Nothing." Harry dismissed quickly. "It's really nothing I'm fine." He insisted, doing his best to sound normal.

"You don't have to lie, y'know." Cedric responded patiently, he was always so kind and considerate to just about everyone. "And of course you don't have to tell me but I'll listen if you decide to."

The room was filled with silence as Harry thought this over. "My scar keeps hurting." He mumbled, even though he knew Cedric wouldn't know the importance of this.

"Your scar?" He asked, cool fingers tracing over the lightening shape. "Why is it hurting?" Mild concern shone through his voice. "It's really stupid, Cedric." Harry warned, opening his eyes now.

Green. Green. Green. "Well so are you, love, but here we are." His voice was light and teasing, the seriousness of the conversation suffocating him. "But seriously you can tell me anything, Harry. Stupid or not." He assured, running his fingers through the raven locks.

"I don't have enough information to be sure...it's really bad and I'd rather not spout my mouth of before talking to Sir-" Harry paused, he couldn't tell Cedric about his God father. Boyfriend (only friends, Harry) or not, besides it would only trouble him. "Someone to be absolutely sure." He added quickly. Cedric didn't respond for a while but his fingers continued to run through Harry's hair.

"Alright, but remember when you're ready I'm here." Harry nodded his reply and silence filled the room. "Up, love." Cedric instructed and Harry gave him a pout. "I'll just change into my pajamas and then you can lay on me all you want."

"You don't wear pajamas." Harry pointed out, slowly lifting his head up anyway. His pout disappeared when Cedric kissed his cheek before standing up. Cedric kicked his shoes off, then shook his robe off his shoulders and onto the floor, his shirt was unbuttoned next and his tie went off with it, he took his black slacks off last. He was wearing a white slight v-neck undershirt and a pair of yellow and black plaid boxers.

"Take my hand." Cedric said, holding his own out to the boy. Harry's hand was very small and fit quite nicely in Cedric's rather large rough hands. Harry's fingers were rather dainty and girl-like while Cedric's were long and bony like a pianist. Harry gave him an odd look as he pulled him up to stand. "Dance with me?" He asked sweetly.

"There's no music, besides I don't know how to dance." He replied,argument weak.

"You danced at the Yule Ball, and it wasn't with me so you owe me one." Cedric pointed out, grinning down at him.

"I only learned that dance to please my professors and not look like a total twat in front of everyone." Harry argued.

But Cedric placed his hand on the small of his back, and took Harry's hand in the other. "Hold on to me." He said before humming softly. When Harry put his hand on Cedric's arm he began to move them across the room. _"And their eyes were on a double string and their hands lay softly on the street now. And I do believe that honestly that I know this is where I want to be right now. There are pictures in her eyes, they're a thread up for the skies. So I wait now with our souls misunderstood, and our minds they saw a map of a way."_

As Cedric sang Harry's eyes widened in surprised and he couldn't help but look up at Cedric in amazement. His voice was so raw and full of emotion, the words seemed to swirl with them as they slow danced together.

 _"For how looong? For how long, how long must you take? I was set for that mistake but you moved, and when there was nothing then that I couldn't take. It's all on you, darlin'."_ There was a pause as Cedric leaned down just enough to give Harry a quick peck on the cheek. _"You took me when my eyes were turned."  
_ There was another pause as Cedric held his arm up and twirled Harry under it. Harry's laughter was short and sweet and it encouraged Cedric to press on.

 _"Its all on you, baby. You turned your back when I tried to learn, still I cannot lift my eyes. If your hands are turning mine. But you dared not. What you said our souls could contain."_ Harry pressed his face in Cedric's shoulder as they danced, and Cedric just pulled Harry closer until he was flushed against Cedric's front. _"They could contain. But now I'm gone, with a broken twisted soul in mind. But for how long? 'Cause I've wasted this train of youth all on you, all on you."_ The two had stopped dancing by now and were just gently swaying in each others arms. _"It's all oooon you. It's all on you. It's all on yoooou. It's all oooon yooou. It's all oon yoooou. It's all on yoooou. Yeaaah, yeaaah, yeaaah. It's all on you. It's all oooon you."_ There was a quiet pause as Cedric tilted Harry's chin up. _"It's all on you."_ He sang softly before kissing Harry gently.

Harry pulled away first."You didn't give me a chance to tell you how much I liked that." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

"You don't have to." Cedric replied, finding himself blushing a shade of pink. The two separated and Cedric rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

"I do." Harry said quickly. "It was really beautiful. I didn't think you could sing like that. I loved it, really!" He insisted.

"Er thanks, Harry. I appreciate it." He said quietly, sitting back down on the bed. Harry sat down next to him, his head resting on Cedric's shoulder.

"This is the part where I lay on you all I want." Harry said in a sing-song voice. They were quiet for a while, Cedric's arm around Harry as he pulled him close. "Hey, Cedric?"

He looked down at Harry with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, Harry?"

"Will you ever sing to me again?" He asked quietly, playing with the fingers of Cedric's free hand.

"When ever you want." Cedric answered, pulling Harry's hand up to kiss his knuckles. "Now I'm not upset, just curious, but why'd you come here?"

Harry looked up at him with tousled hair and green doe eyes. "Because I needed you." His voice was quiet and insecure but Cedric in all his life had never heard anything sweeter.

"Did I...was I what you needed?" Cedric asked him, just uncertain.

Harry gave him a rather peculiar look that softened as a small smile played on his lips. "You're always what I need." His words were simple but Cedric felt as if the weight of the world was just lifted off his shoulders and he had been blessed with the greatest gift anyone could receive.

Cedric gave him a crooked smile, his eyes lit up. "You're so beautiful. You know that, right?" He replied, kissing Harry's flushed cheek. Harry didn't respond for awhile and silence settled upon them."Well I think you are." Cedric murmured.

"It's only going to get worse." Harry said quietly. Harry turned into Cedric's chest and gave him a nudge, Cedric took the hint and laid down on his back.

"What is, Harry?" Cedric asked, concern evident in his voice.

Harry rested his head on Cedric's chest and nuzzled into him. "Everything. From what I've seen it all becomes grim."

"What have you seen, Harry?" Cedric's voice was low and soothing, and Harry enjoyed the feel of his chest moving when he talked.

"I've seen the beginning, the flash of green and my parents dying. I've seen the end, the flash of green where you die, where I die. It's weird to know it's gonna happen but not know when. I've always known stuff like that. I don't know..." He said giving a weak laugh.

"Does it scare you?" Cedric asked him calmly.

"Sometimes it does. But then I think about it...I wouldn't be able to see it if I wasn't supposed to change the outcome, right? I've always had nightmares...always seen things I didn't want to. I've never understood it and maybe I still don't but I just get this feeling that I should try to. And that I need to change stuff...because I couldn't live with myself if I let the world fall apart. Y'know?"

Cedric nodded slowly. "I love you." He said, kissing Harry with a smile on his lips. "You're never out for yourself, kid. I suppose it doesn't really matter. But, Harry, what you just said was beautiful."

And Harry just rang out with a beautiful laugh that filled the room. "You're so stupid!" He exclaimed, wrinkles by his eyes from the smile on his face.

"Really? Well apparently you love stupid!" He exclaimed.


	14. If this is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treats, aquarium date, and a whole lot of bitter sweet feels.

**_"_ ** **_If this is love why are you standing there across the room looking away. I've loved you since I met you a time ago. If this is love why won't you look at me, so you can see my tears? I wanna hold you. You know I can't stand to see you cry. Well don't say goodbye. Go ahead and leave me. Don't make me cry. I stand alone. And if you fly away and leave me and go home I will die."_ **

Chocolates. Sweets. Treats. Notes. These are the few things Harry had been finding lately. He found them in his pockets, in his bag, in his common room, even at his place at the Gryffindor table in the dinning hall. They were from Cedric, that was obvious enough and Harry felt flushed each time he received a new sentiment. His beloved was thinking of him despite the fact that they hadn't made much contact the past week. But that will change; the last sweet was found in his robe pocket along with a note.

**_Darling,_ **

**_Meet me at the room of requirements for a surprise._ **

**_Yours Truly, C_ **

And that is why Harry was standing outside the door to the room of requirements with Cedric's hands over his eyes. He heard the door open and they stepped in, it closed softly behind them. "Alright-" Cedric began taking his hands off Harry's eyes-"open your eyes." And Harry did. The room was dimly lit and all around him was glass. Glass filled with deep blue water and exotic looking fish he didn't even know existed.

"Cedric," he said with a gasp spinning around to take in the glorious aquarium. "It's spectacular!"

"I'm glad you like it." Cedric answered his hand wrapping around Harry's slender wrist, he pulled and turned the boy around to face him. "I made it just for you." Cedric sounded so sure of himself that Harry couldn't help but blush.

"You're stupid." Harry didn't necessarily have an intelligent response but at least he found it in himself to say something. "I mean it's sweet!" Harry said quickly.

Cedric just smiled warmly and kissed the top of Harry's head. "You're very welcome." He murmured. "Now go look at all the pretty fishies." He cooed, letting go of Harry and giving him a pat on the bum.

He watched as Harry looked around with wide green eyes full of excitement. Harry's lips were slightly parted as he looked towards the glass, murmuring to himself. He gave a laugh as one of the fish swam up to the glass to see him and then turned back to face Cedric. "I love you." He said quietly, still so juvenile and shy about his feelings.

"I know you do." Cedric assured running a hand through his hair.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Thank you for all the candies and love notes. They're sappy but sweet."

Cedric arms wrapped around Harry's waist and he pulled the boy into a hug. "Only the best for you." Cedric said, kissing the top of Harry's head. "Oh and there's this." He said letting Harry go, taking his hand. He lead him across the room and past a fish tank. There was a blanket on the floor with a little basket on top. "C'mere." He said sitting on the blanket.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he sat down in front of him.

Cedric opened the basket and handed him a container of cookies, a container of mixed fruits, and a pitcher of lemonade. "It's all I could get from the house elves but isn't it the thought that counts?" He teased.

"You're still the best." Harry teased back, giving a reassuringly vigorous nod.

The two boys ate and laughed but before long it was time to say goodbye before one of them would be missed by someone, and so they parted with a sweet kiss and promises of a tomorrow.

* * *

_The room was foreign to Cedric but at the same time it felt like home. He sat up and pulled the blankets off of him from the bed he had woken up in. It was evident someone was sleeping beside him but who he did not know. He got up and walked through the room and into the large blue bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw himself but he was older than he remembered being. It didn't feel that wrong though, and so he just turned and went back into the bedroom. He went past the bed and to the window. He opened the blinds. "Don't, the light hurts my eyes." An eerily familiar voice sounded and he quickly closed the blinds._

_"I'm sorry, darling." He heard his own voice say, though it was deeper and seemingly more rugged. He moved towards the bed and the voice. A head popped up from the blankets and it was a very tired, older, and admittedly more handsome version of Harry. He moved to kiss Harry, who looked like he had been crying, on the top of the head. "This is enough for me," he thought though he didn't know what exactly he meant by that._

**_And the colors twisted and swirled around until the world was new._ **

_Cedric was sitting in a quaint little dinning room at a table surrounded by children. The oldest was around four or five it was the only girl; she had chestnut blonde curls and light grey eyes, her name was Lily and she was his child he just knew it. The next child was probably two years old his hair was messy and dark black and his eyes were a brilliant green. Peter, his name was Peter and just like the first child he was his. The third and final child was just a baby sitting in his high chair with dark fuzz on the top of his head, his eyes were a hazel grey-green and he was chewing on an iced fish shaped teething toy. This baby was called Louis. He had an overwhelming feeling of love towards all of them and it just felt right. He remembered Harry insisting they name one of their children after his brother, Everett, and that he was very against it. Thought of one of these little angels harming themselves was too much for him to bare and he remembered Harry saying he understood.  
_

_The day wore on and more children arrived, music was playing loudly throughout the house as everyone had a good time. He cut a cake that read "Happy 5th birthday Lily" and handed it out to all the children around him. Harry wasn't here and so he moved down the hall and into the bedroom to find him. He opened the door quietly and stepped in the room. "It's loud." Harry said, tear streaks down his cheeks._

_"I can ask them to keep it down but it's her birthday, darling." Cedric heard himself say and to his surprise Harry jumped out of bed. His large sweater moving all over the place as he ran into the parlor where the children were having their party. Harry took his daughters little hands and started to dance with her. The little girl squealed with delight and danced along. Cedric had picked up their little baby, Louis, and was dancing with him as well. The children were all loud and rambunctious but it was welcomed._

**_Though new, the world is forever changing shape._ **

_Harry was in his large cream sweater (his safety blanket) and underwear as he ran out into the streets. It was pouring down rain but he wanted to leave, to where he didn't know. And that's when Cedric came out, still in his suit from work. He wrapped his arms around Harry who was screaming incomprehensible words , kicking and fighting him. "Cedric, I have to go! Let me go!" He yelled but Cedric just took him inside the house and in their bedroom before the children could see. He sat him on the bed and began to stip him down, ridding him of his wet clothes.  
_

_"You are going to get sick!" He scolded. And Harry went limp in his arms as Cedric grabbed a shirt and tugged it on him; it was his shirt he decided when it was so big on him._

_After the shirt was on Harry stood up And Cedric moved with him. Harry's back was turned toward Cedric and it hurt so much. "Every morning when I wake up and I see you I start crying. I start crying because everything goes wrong and I'm gonna make stuff bad. If I stay here you're all gonna be swallowed up and you'll drown with me." He sobbed.  
_

_"We'll learn to swim!" Cedric insisted, stepping forward. He grabbed his arm and turned him towards him, pulling Harry to his chest._

_"I hate this. I hate you, I hate you so much." His voice was broken and his breathing was shaky. He beat at Cedric's chest, pushing him away. "How can you stay so calm? How can you hear this? Did you hear me? Are you listening? I hate you!" He screamed. "You're not gonna leave me are you?" He asked,looking up at Cedric with tear filled eyes. Cedric's drenched button up shirt fisted in his hands. "I've hurt everybody, I've hurt you."_

_"Never, baby. I could never leave you." He murmured into his hair, pulling him even closer and kissing the top of his head. "I love you. I love you so much, Harry." And as he spoke his thoughts from earlier made sense. **This is enough for me.**_

* * *

Cedric Diggory awoke with a start, these dreams haunting him. He dressed quickly, leaving his hair a mess. He ran down the stairs and towards the Gryffindor dorms. It's a Saturday and he _needed_ to see Harry.

And Harry was running down the Gryffindor stair case to meet Cedric. They skidded to a halt in front of each other. Cedric was the first to make a move, wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging him. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Harry answered, still shaken up from the bizarre dream. Neither of them had experienced anything so strange, but they both promised themselves to never let things get so bad. "I love you." Harry said, unsure how he could ever say he hated Cedric. "I love you so, so much." His hands grabbing at the clothing on Cedric's back.

"I love you too." He promised, kissing the top of his head. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Are you okay?" Cedric asked pulling away and grabbing Harry's face with his hands. Harry nodded, searching his friends grey eyes for something. Anything. "You look sad, don't ever be sad again." He said with a quiet, stern voice.

"Okay." Harry said, wishing things were that easy. They had never talked about sharing dreams before but somehow they knew...they just knew something was _connecting_ them together.


	15. Damned by the light coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third task of the Triwizard Tournament through Cedric Diggory's perspective. Everything is pretty much cannon since I use the book and not the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably my longest and I think my best. I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review or point out mistakes you read.

**_"_ ** **_She was standing there by a broken tree, her hands were all twisted and she was pointing at me. I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes. She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky. She said, "Come on over to the bitter shade, I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved. Let me sign, let me sign. You can't fight the devil so just let me sign."_ **

It was the day of the third task and what could go wrong had in fact gone wrong. Cedric's breakfast had been completely spoiled when he read a _vile_ article in the paper about Harry Potter being a troubled child that was only seeking attention. Harry was a bit troubled but not in the way everyone assumed he was if they even cared at all. No, Harry was plagued by horrendous (sometimes prophetic) nightmares, his scar did in fact hurt him but only under peculiar circumstances, his foster family was awful to him for being different, he was bullied by a couple of no good Slytherin gits, and he became famous for an event that killed his parents and literally as well as figuratively scarred him for life.

All of this was going through his mind that morning when he yelled at Draco to "sod the hell off and mind his own business". Regardless of his relationship with Harry Cedric Diggory was not one to allow ostracizing to occur if he could help it. Though later on when the families of the champions and the champions themselves were called to the chamber off The Hall and his father made a rather snide remark towards Harry he found himself unable to reprimand his father as harshly as he had Draco. Instead he just gave Harry a rather dismal look and asked him to ignore it.

After lunch Cedric was able to pull Harry aside long enough to apologise and kiss him rather roughly on the lips. "I'm sorry, kitten." He recalled saying, ruffling Harry's hair. "But I love you and you'll do great. I'm betting on you, luv!" Harry had kissed him back and before parting promised Cedric an Always.

Cedric had been calm all day, doing his best to keep his mind off of the tournament. But now as he stood on the Quidditch field his heart started to beat faster and pound louder in his chest, his stomach felt as if it had been tied in knots and he was about to throw up his lunch (Merlin knows he barely at anything for dinner), and alarm bells were going off in his head.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," Professor McGonagall said to all four of the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?" They all nodded and he cast a nervous glance at Harry, who was looking at him with an equal-if not more so uneasiness. He quirked his lips up and sent Harry a rather stiff smile before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

"Ladies and gentleman, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each- Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter." The cheers admittedly made Cedric jump a little and feel quite small. "In second place with eighty points- Mr. Viktor Krum, of Drumstrang Institute! And in third place- Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" The applause was thundering for every champion and Cedric just waved awkwardly to the stands. "So…on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" Ludo Bagman said and Cedric could hear his heart beat even faster-he felt like he was going to die in that moment. "Three- two- one-"

At the sound of the whistle Cedric Diggory ran towards the maze like his life depended on it, though that didn't sit right with him. The hedges were large and thick and once inside there was silence and it was quite dark. He pulled out his wand and whispered, " _Lumos_." He heard Harry do the same and his heart just slightly slowed down. Cedric continued down the trail and after a long bit he came to a fork and saw Harry. He stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"See you." Harry said softly, voice breathy from panting. He watched as Harry took the left path. Cedric took the right when he heard the whistle blown for the second time. Three, three of the champions were in the maze. Cedric held his wand up as he walked through the seemingly empty path.

"With my luck it's the wrong one." He muttered, and after he said it he wished he didn't. There was a rustling in the hedges behind Cedric and he quickly turned around. Suddenly the maze seemed darker than before and he could only see what was right in front of his wand. After an eternity Cedric saw the dim outline of a creature coming towards him, as it grew closer to the dim light he realized it was massive and resembled a scorpion. It shot fire at him, and his sleeve caught. He fell on his back and swat at his sleeve to take the fire out. The creature screeched at him and tore at his shirt with its claws; his right arm was burned and now had a large gash in it. He pointed his wand at it and yelled, " _Stupefy!_ " The creature remained still and he scrambled to his feet, he began to run. He didn't know where he was going or what paths he was taking but he had to get away from Hagrid's damned creature.

He saw someone in front of him a little ways up the path, realized that someone was a rather short boy, and ran harder. Harry must have heard him and quickly turned around, eyes wide from fear at first but the emotion changed when they locked on Cedric's bleeding arm. "Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" He said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. "They're enormous- I only just got away!" He exclaimed.

Harry gave him a warm, almost sympathetically encouraging, smile. "You'll be okay." He said and Cedric knew it was more for Harry than for himself. Harry took a path and he took a path. This path was as empty and unusual as the first, he made a few wrong turns and found some dead ends but overall it wasn't as bad as facing a creature. Cedric stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a deafening scream. It was too high pitched to belong to Harry or Vikor. "Fleur!" He called out, he was running hard now in an attempt to find and help the girl. He had been told the teachers would help but this didn't occur to him until it was too late and he had run through the grey enchanted fog.

The hedges seemed to come closer and the vines were pulling at him, tearing through his skin and clothes. He let out a low cry as he pushed through the suddenly deadly plants. His breathing became labored and he felt as if he was having a panic attack- a wave of claustrophobia passed over him and he needed to get _out_! He forced himself to keep going forward even as the plants kept pulling at him, he would not get swallowed up and lose the tournament because of some fucking plants. He turned and the plants stopped attacking him. "Bloody brilliant," he muttered to himself and took a right, walked forward, a left, more walking a right.

Cedric heard movement behind him and quickly spun around. Viktor Krum had his wand raised but stepped back once Cedric turned around. "What are you doing?" He called out to him, Viktor seemed very off and Cedric didn't like it one bit. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?" He asked as Krum raised his wand to point directly at him.

" _Crucio!_ " A bright red light hit Cedric and he collapsed. He pulled his legs to his chest, as if protecting himself and began to scream bloody murder. He closed his eyes tightly and tears streamed down his cheeks. Everything _hurt_ in a way he had never hurt before. Cedric's body began convulsing and twitching without him doing so.

" _Stupify!"_ A familiar voice called, he heard Viktor fall to the ground. He stopped screaming and twitching and just laid there, with his hands covering his tear streaked face. "Are you alright?" The voice said again, his mind started to function and he realized it was Harry. He felt a small hand wrap around his arm.

"Yeah," he panted. "Yeah. I don't- he crept up behind me…I heard him-" he paused still trying to catch his breath. "I turned around and he had his wand on me." Once Cedric's breathing was relatively normal Harry helped him to stand up, letting a still shaking Cedric lean on him.

"I just can't believe this…I though he was alright, but to do that to you!" Harry said absently as he looked down at Krum.

"Yeah well so did I." There was a bitterness in his voice that he couldn't bite back.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" Harry asked, his attention back on Cedric. His bright green doe eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," he replied. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know…" Harry said with a carefulness to his voice.

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric asked him, his voice still a bit hoarse from screaming.

"No, I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him…otherwise he'll probably get eaten by a skrewt."

"He'd deserve it." Cedric muttered though he didn't really mean it. He raised his wand and shot red sparks up into the air just above Krum's still body. They stood awkwardly looking around in the darkness before Cedric just wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Thanks…for uh well saving me." He whispered in the boy's hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Cedric I couldn't- no wouldn't leave you like that. I heard you talking to him, and then the curse, and then the…you screaming." Harry's voice was hoarse now and Cedric just rubbed his back.

After a few minutes of a suffocating heavy atmosphere Cedric pulled away. "Alright now, darling, we've a tournament to win." He said with a forced smile to reassure Harry he was alright.

"What? Oh yeah…right." He said, sounding almost hurt.

"Yes and you had better get going so you win, I bet good money on you y'know." Cedric said matter-of-factly. Harry gave a weak laugh and nodded. He took Cedric's hand and they walked up the path together, the darkness concealing them. They stopped once there was only two paths left and Harry let go of Cedric's hand. Cedric quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to seeing you on the other side." He said with a warmer smile than before. Harry nodded and turned left, Cedric went right.

Cedric made a few more turns, his left and his right blurring together in this damned maze. After a long time he saw a light, realizing it was the cup he broke into a run. "Cedric, on your left!" He heard Harry yell, he turned his head and saw a huge spider. He ran harder, falling down and out of it's path. His wand slid a couple feet in front of him. _"Stupefy!"_ Harry had yelled, but nothing happened. Suddenly the spider turned and rounded on Harry. _"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"_

Harry was the one in danger now and that made Cedric scramble to get his wand. _"Stupefy!"_ Cedric yelled as the spider took hold of Harry.

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled, and Cedric watched in horror as he fell.

Together the two boys shouted, _"Stupefy."_ And the spider fell over sideways.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled, staring at him completely astonished. "You all right? Did it fall on you?" He asked in his panic.

"No." Harry called back to him, breathing as heavy. He slowly pulled himself up, holding on to his bleeding leg. His body shook from not wanting to support his weight, he leaned against the hedge. "Take it, then." Harry said, still panting. "Go on, take it. You're right there."

Cedric stood completely still, trying to process what Harry had just said. Once registered, he turned his head to look at the cup. Take it? That didn't seem right at all. He turned his gaze back at Harry and his eyes softened at the sight of the weak boy. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You take it. That's twice you've saved me in here, Harry."

"That's not how it's supposed to work!" Harry argued, clearly agitated. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not gonna win any races on this leg."

Cedric moved forward, shaking his head as he did his best to avoid the huge fucking spider in the middle of his path. "No." He said earnestly.

"Stop being noble," Harry spat. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cedric watched Harry grip tightly to the hedge trying to support himself. Clearly Harry was too agitated to listen. "Harry, you told me about the dragons," he began. "I would've gone down in the first task if you didn't tell me what was coming."

"I had help on that too!" He yelled, applying pressure to his leg. "I had help on the egg-we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place." He argued back.

"We're still square." He muttered, slowly leaning off the hedge to test his leg.

"You should've got more points on the second task. You're bloody brilliant! You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that…should've waited on you."

"I was the only one thick enough to take that song seriously!" The bitterness in Harry's voice made Cedric flinch a little. "Just take the cup." He said, softer this time.

Cedric folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No." He said, setting his face to show he was serious. "Go on." Cedric said gently.

Harry just looked at the cup for a few moments and then looked back at Cedric. "Both of us." He said carefully.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwart's victory we'll tie for it." Harry had clearly made up his mind as well.

Cedric unfolded his arms and stared at him. "You-you sure?" He asked, still willing to let Harry have it. After all it'd show those Slytherin bastards for sure.

"Yeah." He nodded to affirm this. "Yeah…we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both just got here. Let's take it together."

Cedric sent Harry one of his heart-winning smiles. "You're on. C'mere baby." He slid an arm around Harry's waist and put the boys arm around his neck to support him. Cedric lead Harry to the cup.

"On three, right? One-two-three-" They both grabbed the handle at the same time.

There was a jerk and Cedric held on to Harry as tight as he was holding on to the cup. Cedric felt Harry give way from under him and he fell as well. "Where are we?" Harry asked him and he just shook his head.

This was not Hogwarts at all. The mountains and the castle were gone and in their place was a graveyard. Cedric looked at the cup-fucking Portkey and then back at Harry. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?"

"Nope," he said as he looked around the graveyard. "Is this supposed to be apart of the task?"

"I dunno,"Cedric said his voice shaking from nervousness. "Wands out, okay?" He said, standing up and in front of Harry. He'd be damned if he didn't protect the kid.

"Yeah." Harry agreed and quickly held is out. Harry looked around and heard movement. "Someone's coming." He whispered to Cedric.

A man was walking towards them, holding a bundle of something…possibly a baby or just robes? Cedric turned to Harry with a questioning look but Harry was looking at him with the same. He turned to face the figure approaching, wand at the ready.

The figure stopped moving six feet away from them and in front of a large marble headstone. The three just stared at each other until Cedric heard Harry cry out. He turned to help him and found he had collapsed, the boy's wand had fallen and he was holding his forehead.

"Kill the spare." A cool voice said, and Cedric turned around.

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_ Cedric heard a second voice screech. The wind was howling around him and a flash of green light was sent his way. A tombstone explode in front of him and the chuncks flew towards Cedric, hitting him at all angles. He fell to the ground, he noticed blood was gushing from the side of his head being as it had been hit. His vision began to black out and the world seemed so far. _'Harry, I've got to protect Harry,'_ he thought right before he passed out completely.


	16. Sweeteyes, I already miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric is brought back with minor damages, Harry is having trouble coping with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this twice and it's still not exactly to my liking but I hope you enjoy it. Just for the record Amos is not gonna be a total douche but he does dislike Harry in the book so I kept it that way. Lemme know what you think and if you find mistakes.

_**"I know you're feeling bitter, what I said last I didn't mean. And now that I'm a little better this is what I meant to say. Babe, I already miss you. Sweetheart, I already miss you. Sweeteyes, I already miss you and you only just walked out the door. You know I hate talking on telephones. I'm so sorry its just my way. And now that I'm a little older, there's so much to you I'd like to say."** _

It had been three and a half days since Harry brought Cedric back from the grave yard and he still hadn't woken up from the coma. The first two days Harry had been allowed to stay in the emergency wing; his leg and his emotion health were both rather compromised. His nightmares were worse than they had ever been before and his self loathing ran deep. He didn't kill Cedric but he might as well have, he should've taken the damn cup when it was offered to him and it should've been him that got hurt. Not Cedric, anyone but Cedric. He was so good- so damn good. No one had ever loved Harry like Cedric did, no one else would've ever even considered letting Harry win the tournament. But Harry knew better; it didn't matter how good or how bad someone was the world was shit and everyone gets their share of it eventually.

Harry felt like he had a gaping hole in his chest where his heart-his Cedric should be. In reality they only saw each other on the weekends, at dinner, after lights out, at the tree by the lake, and in their dreams. Harry hadn't been dreaming about Cedric in a good way anymore; in his dreams he heard Cedric scream from the Cruciatus curse or had to watch him die-over and over. He hated it, hated the feeling of a crushing guilt that came with killing someone (or leading them to their death).

But none of it seemed real to him; Harry felt the absence of his presence but he was still in shock over everything that happened. Vol- He Who Shall Not Be Named was resurrected and practically no one would believe Harry. _Cedric would believe me,_ he thought bitterly. Cedric would know what to say to make everything feel okay even if everything was going horribly wrong. Cedric just knew Harry; he knew how to kiss him and hold him until he felt better, he would say all the right things, and honestly Cedric made him feel safe which was something he hadn't felt since the graveyard. Harry knew it was foolish to be in love at fourteen but it didn't just feel like love it felt like...like a connection or a bond. He could look at Cedric and tell what he was feeling, that isn't to say the boy didn't surprise or confuse him because he did-does. Now that he was thinking about it Cedric was the most confusing (and constant) thing in his life. Until him Harry had never questioned his sexuality, never thought about falling in love, and most certainly never thought it'd be with a boy. But now that he knew it was Cedric that he was...bonded with he didn't mind. Cedric wasn't here though. Cedric may never be here for Harry ever again and all he'd have is his memories.

_The day had been long and tiring and it was barely the afternoon, lunch had ended and breakfast hadn't been exactly killer either. His day was particularly terrible until a certain Hufflepuff grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a deserted hallway and kissed him. "I'm sorry, kitten." Cedric had said and ruffled his hair. "But I love you and you'll do great. I'm betting on you, luv!"  
_

_Harry had looked up at him with his lost puppy eyes and pulled him down by his tie for another kiss. "Always," he whispered when he finally pulled back. Cedric smiled widely at him and nodded before turning away from him and continuing down the hall..._

He tried so hard not to think about that stuff but when he sat next to Cedric, visiting him and reading to him, he couldn't think of anything else. Cedric, though bruised and broken, looked beautiful to Harry. He wanted nothing more than to see those grey eyes open, see a smile on his now chapped lips, and hear his melodic laughter. But Cedric was intubated until given further notice.

Further notice wasn't as far as Harry thought it would be when Cedric's mother, Amanda, briskly walked up to him after dinner. "Cedric's woken up." She said, quickly.

"Cedric woke up?" Harry asked her dumbly, trying to process the news.

"Yes and he's asking for you, Harry. But-" she paused and gingerly took Harry's small hand in hers, "you'll have to be patient with him. He's been having fits lately Madame Pomfrey says it's normal but it's…it's hard." Harry just nodded and the two walked the remainder of the way in silence.

Harry slowly walked towards Cedric's bed; he was laying down for the most part, a bandage wrapped around his head constricting his untamed curls. "Hey Cedric." He said gently, making his presence known.

Cedric turned his head and gave him a crooked smile. "Hello kitten." His voice was extremely hoarse and Harry couldn't help but laugh weakly at this. Tears started to pool in his eyes as he walked closer to the bed.

"How're you feeling?" His voice was soft and timid, he did not want to disrupt Cedric.

"Better." Harry nodded and grabbed at Cedric's blanket, he pulled it up to the boys shoulders. "You don't have-"

"I want to." Harry interrupted. He pressed a soft kiss to Cedric's forehead. Harry didn't notice the warm smile Cedric's mother was giving him. "Okay, Cedric, stay still. I'm going to give you a hug and I don't wanna hurt you." He said softly, voice breaking. He leaned forward and gingerly wrapped his arms around Cedric, and mindfully burrowed his face in Cedric's neck. Harry didn't mean to but he started to silently cry.

"Harry..." Cedric began weakly. He lifted his arms to wrap around Harry despite the fact that they felt as heavy as lead. "Tell me...whats wrong."

"I thought I killed you..." His words were choked by sobs.

"Shhhh, darling, shhhh." Cedric soothed, rubbing small rigid circles on his back. "It's alright. You're alright." He whispered.

"What's going on in here?" A deep voice asked, clearly agitated.

"Amos, they were just reuniting. Surely they've been through a lot." Mrs.Diggory said quickly. Harry slowly backed away from Cedric and wiped his eyes.

"Good evening ." Harry said, awkwardly clearing his throat. His eyes were downcast and Cedric looked between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry." There was a tone of distaste in Amos Diggory's voice and whether they were a couple or not Cedric would not let anyone bully Harry.

"Actually, I want to talk to Harry by myself." Cedric said, staring intently at his dad. The atmosphere grew heavy around them and Amos opened his mouth to protest but Amanda shook her head, took his hand, and led him out to the hall.

Silence fell upon Harry and Cedric as they just stared at each other. "So uh how long have you been uhm awake?" Harry asked, still very much in shock from what happened almost four days prior.

"Since this morning but I wasn't exactly myself until a couple hours ago or so." Cedric answered and Harry nodded. More awkward silence. "What happened after I uhm got hurt?" He asked gingerly, and to his surprise Harry flinched away from him at the question. Harry's arms protectively wrapped around his small frame and he avoided Cedric's gaze. "Merlin, Harry, was it that bad?" Cedric's eyes were wide and he tried to sit up to comfort him.

Harry quickly rushed back to his bedside and gingerly held him down. "Don't." He said quietly.

But Cedric just wrapped his hand around Harry's tiny wrist and gave a tug, making Harry look up at him. "Harry, sweetheart, talk to me. Please."

Harry looked startled for a few moments before he nodded. Cedric scooted over on the bed and Harry sat down beside him, absently playing with Cedric's fingers. "It's my fault." He said, giving a bitter laugh.

"I don't believe you of course, but hypothetically speaking what are you at fault for?" Cedric asked, putting his hand on top of Harry's to calm him.

Harry just looked up into his grey eyes and shook his head, forcing himself to smile despite the fact that he felt like he was about to cry. "You getting hurt and..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "Cedric, it's really bad. I've screwed up so bad."

Cedric looked into Harry's tear-filled green eyes and raised a rather numb feeling arm to cup his cheek. "I'll still love you." He promised, wiping away a stray tear from Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"Voldemort's back." Harry whispered. "And no one believes me." More tears began to fall and Cedric hated himself (once again) for not being able to hold Harry.

"C'mere." He said, voice border-line demanding. Harry gave him another look of surprise, Cedric nodded reassuringly and so he laid down beside him. He rested his head on Cedric's shoulder, careful of where he put his weight. "I believe you, Haz. I'll always believe in you." He turned his head to the side and kissed Harry's raven hair. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry nodded and swallowed thickly. "Wormtail trapped me...I couldn't do anything when he cut me and used my blood to resurrect _him_ \- or the bundle thing you saw. Then we fought and I was able to get away. Professor Moody took me away and I had no idea...I mean it was almost too late when everyone else arrived and the polyjuice potion wore off. But don't worry they found the real Mad-Eye Moody." Harry said, though it was almost hard for Cedric to follow.

"He hurt you, resurrected him, and then you fought You-Know-Who?" Cedric exclaimed first, finding Harry's hand and squeezing it gently. "Okay, wait, Harry. Who was using the polyjuice potion?"

"Barty Crouch Jr.." Harry said with a small nod.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked him intently. "No. That's a stupid question, of course you're not. And it's not your fault, love. None of it is."

"That's enough of that stuff." Harry said quickly. "How're you feeling?"

Cedric gave him a pointed look but caved in. "Tired from all the...excitement. Angry I couldn't help you or protect you. I just want to protect you, y'know." Cedric muttered, as Harry began to play with his still slightly numb fingers.

"No like...your health?" He asked dumbly.

"Oh...I could be better I guess. Some body parts I can't feel...it's like they're numb or something. My head hurts and I get confused sometimes. Oh! Apparently I have these fits but I don't remember them." Cedric explained, rather vaguely.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Harry asked, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Like on the numbness and fits."

"Well I just don't have feeling in them all the way yet...it'll come back though. I'm just really weak right now. And the fits are well..I forget things sometimes, or I stop I don't know making sense. It's all just frustrating really." Cedric's voice was hoarse again.

"You just need time to adjust and recover. There isn't anything wrong with you, Cedric." Harry soothed, moving a hand up to brush back unruly chestnut curls. "You're okay now and that's all that matters." He leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

They were both quiet for a moment, thinking everything over. "My dad doesn't like you very much...He hasn't done or said anything has he?" Cedric finally asked, breaking the silence. Harry didn't look up at Cedric and this only fueled his worry. "Harry." He said, voice raised slightly.

"No." Harry then spoke up. "No, it's fine." He shushed quickly.

"Harry James Potter," Cedric scolded. "You had better tell me everything right this second." His voice was stern-or as stern as he could be.

"It's just that...I am very aware of his disliking towards me and it just makes me feel antsy." He said shyly.

Cedric's gaze softened. "It doesn't matter. No one's opinion matters." He gave Harry's hand another squeeze.

"But it does matter. He's your father, Cedric. That matters to me because I know the importance of a family- or at least I know the absence of one. I don't want to be the reason something happens between you two."

Cedric, with much difficulty, lifted his free arm and wrapped it around Harry to pull the boy in closer to him. "It is not up to him to decide who I'm seeing. He won't change my mind about you, no one will, and especially not you. Harry, would you look at me? Please." He paused and once Harry's eyes hesitantly met his he continued. "I love you. It sounds absolutely crazy to be only seventeen and care about someone even younger than you the way I do...but I do. I'm drawn to you and I don't want to lose that."

Harry grew quiet again as he processed this. "Your mom likes me." He practically blurted out. "She's really sweet, I like her too." He decided. "She was really worried about you. She let me visit you, and hold your hand, and help take care of you." Harry was smiling quite widely as he talked about her.

Cedric's eyes twinkled as he watched Harry talk so fondly about his mother. "I think she knows." He decided carefully.

"Knows?" Harry asked, oblivious.

It was Cedric's turn to smile fondly. "She knows about me and you, Harry. Whatever we are, she knows."

Harry's green eyes widened remarkably. "No, really?" He asked.

"Well don't go and panic. She knows and she still likes you, sweetheart. It's okay." He reassured gently.

The door opened and shut rather loudly causing Harry to jump and sit up on the bed. "Amos, dear, leave them be."

"I'm sure Harry Potter has had enough time to barate my son." His voice was loud and rather bitter.

"Ignore him." Cedric whispered with pleading eyes as he searched for Harry's hand, the one he'd long since pulled towards his chest.

His parents were now in sight, Amanda was pulling on Amos' arm trying to lead him back to the door but she was only pulled forward. "I have the right to see my son not him."

_Harry had brought Cedric's battered body back with him. He was laying on top of Cedric, grabbing at his shirt tightly. "I couldn't leave him." Harry sobbed, burying his face in Cedric's chest. "Not there!" He heard distant voices and gasp but the world was so far. He finally looked up at Dumbledore with tear streaks down his face. "He's back. Voldemort's back." Cedric's shirt was till balled up in his fist._

_"That's my boy! That's my son!" The broken voice of Amos Diggory was what got to him. A parent aching for his child, Harry was a child that ached for his parents; the irony ate at him._

_He felt someone yank at his arm-_

"Harry, are you alright?" Cedric's mother was gingerly shaking him.

He blinked out of his flash back and looked up at her, tears in his eyes. She had a rather grim look on her face. Harry just cleared his throat and shook his head. "I have to go." He said voice hoarse.

Cedric's hand wrapped lightly (as tight as he could in his state) around his wrist, preventing him from moving. "Harry, what's wrong?"His voice was tight and full of concern. Harry turned to look at him; his eyes were filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering, and his jaw clenched. "Hey..." He said quietly.

"No. I'm okay." Harry said quickly, he blinked and a stray tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly pulled his hand away from Cedric's and wiped it away. "I'm okay." He repeated.

Cedric only worried more at this. "What happened?" He asked, watching as Harry glanced over to his parents. "Can you give us a minute? Just one more, please?" He asked, looking at his mother.

Amanda took Harry's small hand in her own and smiled at him. "Of course." She said, her voice sounded so sweet and motherly to Harry. "I hope you get better, the both of you." She turned away from both of them and took hold of Amos' arm. "Let's give them space." She said and began leading him away before he could yet again protest.

Harry watched them leave. "Harry, hey, look at me." Harry turned and did as he was told. "What was that, baby?" He asked gently.

There was hesitance in his voice, "I just...I don't know it was like a flashback."

"A flashback?" Cedric asked him, the surprise evident in his voice. "Of what, sweet?"

"Oh uhm..." He began gently. "Your dad." He answered, looking down awkwardly.

"My dad? Harry, tell me what happened?" Cedric forced himself to sit up, using his arms to support his weight.

"Don't move." Harry reprimanded, looking up at the movement. "Uhm when I brought you back...he...everyone thought you were dead. I thought you were dead." His voice was quiet, so quiet in fact that Cedric could barely hear him.

"Dead? Merlin, Harry! I'm fine." He exclaimed.

"But you weren't!" Harry yelled, making Cedric flinch a little in surprise. "You weren't fine." He said, very quiet again. Harry looked down to avoid Cedric's gaze. "You weren't and I was so damn scared."

"Harry..." He said and stopped when Harry sniffled a little. "I'm sorry that everything happened the way it did but I don't regret taking the cup with you. It's not because I wanted to win but because I didn't want you to be alone. Knowing what I know now and that I got hurt I'd do it all over again. If only to keep you from hurting." Cedric babbled, trying to get Harry to calm down."Just please don't cry anymore...I hate seeing you cry."

"No, I offered the cup to you and I said we should take it together. It was me who got you hurt. I should've just taken it and then this wouldn't have happened." Harry reasoned.

"Stop it, stop blaming yourself. You offered it to me because you love me, the same reason I offered it to you. You aren't at fault for anything." He murmured, raising a hand to stroke Harry's cheek. It wasn't as gentle as Cedric wanted it to be but he tried.

"Your parents are coming back, I should go." Harry said, moving away from Cedric and standing up.

"Stay." He said gently.

"I'll come back later, I need...I need some space." Harry said, looking at the floor.

Amanda saw Harry getting up and rushed over to him. "Won't you stay?" She asked him.

"No, I need to...go do homework." He lied lamely.

"Oh." She said and took his hand again. "I never got to thank you for saving my Cedric. I am so grateful to you, Harry. I don't know what I'd do with out him." She pulled Harry into a hug and he was stiff as a board for a few moments, only had ever hugged him like that. He slowly softened and hugged her back.

"I'm just glad he's okay." Harry murmured.

pulled away, smiling warmly at him. "And I'm glad he has a special friend as wonderful as you."

Cedric watched the two interact as his suspicions were confirmed, she knew and wasn't the least bit upset. Harry smiled at her awkwardly and then looked back at Cedric. "I'll see you later." He said, turning away from them and heading out the door. Harry felt relief wash over him, his Cedric was okay. They were gonna be okay...mostly.

* * *

 _There was blood everywhere. His clothes were covered in blood, his hands were covered in blood, blood that didn't belong to him. He held the body close to him, it felt cold and lifeless._ _"Wake up!" He yelled, shaking his friends shoulders. "Wake up, please! Please, wake up. I can't...I can't do this without you." He sobbed hysterically. "Oh god wake up." He shook the body harder. "Wake the fuck up! Please. Please. Please!" Harry began pounding desperately at his chest. "Cedric, please!"_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. As if on auto pilot, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself. He quietly snuck out of the room and began wandering the halls. He didn't register where he was until he found himself standing in front of the door to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He almost silently opened the door.

His padded across the room, a little louder than he meant to due to his lack of slippers. He ignored this and found Cedric's bed. His mother was asleep in the chair next to him, his father no where to be seen. Harry was okay with Cedric's mother, in fact he liked her greatly. Harry pulled the covers up and scooted in next to Cedric. The small voice in the back of his mind told him not to put weight on Cedric but the need to be close was too overwhelming.

He rested his head on Cedric's chest, listening to the consistent sound of his heart beat. The sound itself was calming to him. "Harry?" A groggy Cedric asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry answered, nuzzling into his chest.

"What're you...what're you doin' 'ere?" Cedric asked, still half asleep.

"Bad dream, go back to sleep." Harry said as Cedric wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his side.

"M'kay...you're 'kay." Cedric murmured into his hair, kissing the top of his head. "Go t'sleep." Harry snuggled into him, slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.


	17. He struggles to sleep at night and during the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric and his mother talk about Harry, Harry and Cedric have an intense talk, and then Harry and Cedric's mother talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing is there's some Irish slang in here so if you're confused or unfamiliar this is for you:  
> You're doin' me fuckin' nut in= you're driving me crazy  
> bollocks=rubbish or bullshit  
> mack=son but can even mean mate/dude  
> mammy=mommy/mother cx  
> shattered=very tired  
> little treasure= just a cute pet name  
> scarlet=really flushed  
> Anyway thanks for reading, please review or request, and comment any mistakes you find. Have a good morning/afternoon/night mates!

_**"She clings to his consciousness wherever he lays. He struggles to sleep at night and during the day. He's worried she's waiting in his dreams to drag him back to the meeting place. His love had left him there where her voice still echoes, "I'm sorry I met you darling, I'm sorry I met you." As she turned into the night all he had was the words, "I'm sorry I met you darling, I'm sorry I left you."For weeks they had strolled around playing the fools. They knew the time would come and time would be cruel, because it's cruel to everyone."** _

Cedric woke to the sun streaming on his face and a familiar weight on his chest. He squinted and brought his hands up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning."

Cedric removed his hands from his eyes and lifted his head up from the bed. "G'mornin' ma." Cedric replied with a sleepy grin. He looked down at the head on his chest, Harry was still sleeping.

"You two look good together." His mother said, watching as Cedric ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"You think so?" Cedric asked absently, the peaceful expression on Harry's face made him look even younger.

His mother nodded. "Yeah, you're good for each other I can tell. He makes you happy and you...you can calm him down." He looked up from Harry to her, grinning wide. "Is that why he came in here, for you to calm him down?"

"Yeah uh nightmares...he gets them a lot." Cedric answered quietly.

"You used to get them when you were younger, too." Amanda pointed out, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah...younger." Cedric said absently. "He likes you a lot, I think you remind him of his mum-or what he wanted her to be." Cedric said changing the subject, still carding through the raven locks.

"I knew her, his mother. He's a lot like her, more than he realizes." She said thoughtfully. "He's gentle like her, kind too. He has his mothers eyes-"

"I like them, they're so beautiful." He cut in, his mother smiled sadly at him.

"They're sad, Cedric. Sad and scared." She gave him a sympathetic look, the same look she would give him as a child when his dad yelled at him for not being good enough at something.

He swallowed thickly at this. "I know, mam. But I won't let anything happen to him."

A heavy silence fell over the room and Cedric just pulled Harry up and closer to him. Harry stirred, mumbled Cedric's name and curled up into his side. "He needs you." Cedric looked up from his sleeping form up to his mother, smiling warmly at her.

"I need him too." He said softly, gently rubbing Harry's back. Harry stirred again, this time his eyes fluttered open. Green met grey. "G'morning beautiful." Cedric said, smiling as Harry closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. He stretched his legs and arms out, groaning as he did so.

"D'I hurt you?" Harry asked, slowly sitting up and opening his eyes again.

Cedric laughed heartily at this. "How could you hurt me?"

"I was sleeping on you." Harry said, very serious. Cedric laughed a bit harder at this and it was starting to agitate Harry. "Ceeeeedric!" He whined.

"I'm sorry, Harry, it's just that you're so little." Cedric said, beaming down at Harry.

"Harry, darling, are you feeling better?" Harry jumped back at the sound of the woman's voice, clearly startled. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologised quickly.

"No, no, no. It's okay." Harry said, turning to face her with pink tinted cheeks. "I just didn't realize you were awake."

"I'm an earlier riser. Besides, I was worried about you." She said with a warm smile.

"Worried about me?" Harry echoed, the words sounding foreign to him.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him with a worried expression. "Of course, dear." She began earnestly. "I'm not sure if you've been given the proper care. Harry, you were in that graveyard too, I'm not sure if you remember but while heavily potioned you told me quite a few things. Enough things to have me very concerned for your well being."

"That's really nice of you but don't...don't be concerned. I'm fine." He insisted.

"Harry, for Merlinsake you're traumatized!" Cedric said, voice raised.

Harry flinched away from him, more from surprise than anything. "I'm not allowed to be traumatized. God, Cedric, wake up and smell the bloody roses. I'm Harry Potter, I'm not allowed to be anything but The Boy Who Lived. That's life I was given, where have you been? I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that one out all on your own."

"You're doin' me fuckin' nut in!" Cedric exclaimed. "Bollocks, Harry, you aren't anyone's lap dog. You're your own damn person."

"Cedric!" His mother cut in. "I understand you're both frustrated but must you swear like an Irishman?" She asked him. " _Anyway_ , I'm sorry to cut in I understand this is a private matter." stood up and walked closer to the bed, her hand cupping Harry's small cheek. "Cedric has a point dear, you can think for yourself. Your past and your future may be dark but you'll get through this because of the choices you make and the people in your life to help you make those choices." Harry opened his mouth to speak but she didn't give him time. "You guys almost lost each other, permanently. Don't do something you'll regret. Now, I'm going to go and give you two space to work this out." She turned from Harry and walked out of the wing.

The room was silent and heavy when she left. Harry could feel a tingling on his cheek where her motherly hand had been. "What'd you dream about?" Cedric finally asked, causing Harry to look up at him.

"Dream about?" Harry asked, confused.

"When you came in here to sleep with me." He elaborated, Harry's cheeks turned pink and he quickly looked back down. "Obviously not _sleep_ with me, Harry. You know what I meant!" He exclaimed, fighting a blush himself.

"You." Harry said quietly, suddenly feeling very shy.

"What about me?" Cedric asked him gently, knowing it had to shake him up enough to make him come all the way down here.

Harry looked back up at Cedric, a terribly sad smile played on his lips. "You died, again." Harry's voice was just above a whisper.

"I didn't die, Harry. I'm right here." Harry's hands gripped Cedric's hospital pajamas tightly. When Harry didn't respond Cedric leaned down and kissed him. "I'm here," He murmured against his lips. It was at this moment Harry realized Cedric had a well grown 5 o'clock shadow.

Harry moved back a little and looked up at his friends grey eyes. He cupped Cedric's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the stubble. "Hey, Cedric."

"Yeah, Harry?" Cedric asked, smiling at him.

"What do you think of...when you think of me?" Harry asked shyly, cheeks slightly pink.

"Well for starters you're someone who can make decisions on his own." Cedric began. "And someone who puts others before himself even if that means losing, you're practically a Hufflepuff when it comes to loyalty- better even, you're awkward and shy, and you get flustered so easily." He paused, giving a thoughtful look. "You're so smart and you have...an old soul. Sometimes I look at you and I see a child that needs to be protected, and other times I...don't." Cedric's voice grew softer and once he finished he cleared his throat.

The room was quiet aside from their breathing for a few moments, Harry's thumb tracing the line of Cedric's hairs. Harry's face broke out in a wide smile. "I like it." Harry murmured.

Cedric gave him a smirk and a small, breathy laugh in return. "Like what?" He asked.

"This beard thing going on. It's _handsome_." Harry said, quickly jumping up and out of the bed. "I'm gonna go change and get you breakfast."

"Get yerself somethin' too!" Cedric called, making Harry think back to what his mother said earlier. Instead of replying Harry waved as he made his way down the hall and out the door, leaving Cedric to his own devices.

_He gasped for breath but found himself choking. There was shuffling around the room but his eyelids were too heavy to even contemplate opening. The tube that clogged his throat was removed and he was able to take in shaky breaths. He realised he didn't need this once he could feel the oxygen coming from the nasal cannula. He heard voices but he couldn't exactly make out the words, the world remained fuzzy to him. Slowly he opened one eye- and closed it quickly when he was blinded by bright lights._

_The tournament and the graveyard hit him like a crushing weight, the weight of a freight train. Panic. Fear. Anger. Hate. It all bubbled inside him, causing him to fall into hysteria. He let out a blood curling scream, his throat felt like it was on fire from it. "Cedric, baby, calm down." A familiar voice said-his mother, she sounded like she was crying. His eyes shot open despite the throbbing in his head._

_"No!" He cried out. "No!" He pulled as the arms tried to restrain him. "I gotta...I gotta save him. Let me go! Damnit I gotta help Harry!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt warm hands rubbing his wet hair back from his face and drying the tears from his eyes.  
_

_"Harry's okay, he's safe now-you're both safe now." The voice soothed him almost instantly, though he still weakly fought the restraints. "Shhhh, calm down, baby. It's alright." His mother was always so gentle towards him that he almost felt like he were at home- and at peace._

_"S'gotta save him. S'gotta get the light away." He muttered, sounding absolutely delusional. "Can't let it get t'em. Gotta go now." She just shooshed him more, wiping the sweat and hair back._

_"Just go back to sleep, honey. Harry'll come by tomorrow when you're feeling better. Go to sleep, mummies got you. You're safe, baby, you're safe." Her hand found his and he gave it a light- barely there squeeze. Cedric stopped resisting completely, his eyes fluttered shut, his breathing relaxed, and his head lolled to the side a bit as he fell asleep._

Cedric snapped out of his trance when he heard the clattering of plates. "God, I'm sorry!" Harry apologised quickly, he took the tray and set it down on the bed. He scrambled to get on, sitting cross legged in front of Cedric. "I got you some chocolate pancakes and bacon with pumpkin juice." Harry said.

Cedric smiled widely at him. "How did you know?" He asked, very pleased.

"You almost always have them for breakfast." Harry replied, taking a forkful of eggs and shoving it in his mouth.

"You watch me in the dinning hall?" Cedric asked him with a knowing smirk on his face.

Harry nodded and smiled as he chewed, swallowing. "'Course. I've gotta see you when I can." Cedric took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"You're so sweet." Cedric said, setting his cup down on the tray. Harry blushed a little and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Once they finished their breakfast Harry set the tray with the plates on the small blue table at the end of Cedric's bed.

returned a few minutes after they ate. "Your father sends you his well wishes and says, 'he's proud of you, mack.'" She quoted.

Cedric smiled before suppressing a yawn. "Thanks, mammy." He replied, trying to ignore the feeling of Harry's gaze on him.

"Are you tired?" Harry asked, cutting in their conversation.

Cedric meet Harry's sharp gaze, all ideas of lying thrown away at this. "Shattered." He admitted, still grinning at him. Though his smile wavered when Harry got up. "Aye! Where's this little treasure think he's going?" Cedric asked with mock accusation.

Harry gave him a rather odd look at this. "Well I'm going...probably catch up with Ron or 'ermione. I dunno, but you need to sleep." Cedric did what anyone would do in this situation; he made grabby hands at Harry like a child who wanted his toy back would.

"Nuuuuuuu!" He whined. "Harry, sweetheart, c'mere." Harry was very reluctant to but he stepped forward anyway, allowing Cedric to hold his hand. "Stay with me until I fall asleep, yeah?" He asked, giving him wide puppy eyes.

Harry softened and gave a small nod. "Yeah okay, but only because you asked nicely." Cedric gently pulled at Harry's arm, motioning for him to move in close. Once he deemed Harry close enough he quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're scarlet."Cedric whispered, Harry's cheeks now bright pink. Harry was smiling brilliantly as he (rather cutely) covered his face with his hands.

"Shut up, you!" He mumbled, knowing Cedric would be laughing at him- or at least smirking. He peeked through the spaces between his fingers, sure enough Cedric was grinning ear to ear. Harry felt cool hands on his own, prying them from his face. Cedric kept a hold of Harry's hands, moving in to kiss his lips. Harry moved his face to the side, and Cedric kissed his cheek instead. "No sir you're going to sleep."

Cedric pouted when Harry pulled his hands away, pressing them to his chest and gingerly pushing him down until he was in a laying position. Harry pulled the covers up to Cedric's chin, letting him curl up on his side like he always did. "G'night, little lion." Cedric murmured, finding himself very drained. Sleeping for almost four days will do that to a person. He almost immediately fell half asleep as Harry ran his fingers through his messy curls.

"You take very good care of him." He heard his mother say.

"Yeah? You really think so?" Harry asked back, sounding skeptical.

"Of course you do, I've watched you the entire time you've been to visit." There was a pause as she decided how to continue. "You wouldn't leave his side, and now that he's awake he doesn't want you to, Harry." She said warmly.

"Cedric takes care of me, ." Harry replied calmly, a fondness in his voice. "I'm just doing what he'd do for me."

"Amanda, Harry. You may call me Amanda." Cedric could practically hear the smile on her face. "Oh I'm sure that's not it, least not all of it. It's okay to care about him- the way you do."

The room fell quiet but the air wasn't heavy, Harry's hand was warm against his cold skin as he brushed hair back from his forehead. "I do, care about him I mean. A lot really." Harry stopped and furrowed his brows, unsure how much he should say to her, Cedric didn't seem to mind showing affection in front of her. "I worried about him a lot during the whole of the tournament but the last one...in the maze it was different." Harry paused, feeling like he was about to get choked up.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Harry?" She asked him, Cedric now fully asleep.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do." Harry said, falling quiet for a little bit. "I heard him scream from the curse and my heart just...stopped." His voice broke a little and so he cleared his throat. "And when the spider attacked us and we took him down I told him to take the cup but he wouldn't do it, and then we-" Harry gave a weak laugh. "We argued about who should take it for a good five minutes when we were just six feet away. We finally got the idea to take it together but if I knew what would happen I would've just taken it...He stood in front of me though and my stupid scar started hurting and he was distracted when they came." Harry paused, tears pooled in his eyes and he closed them tightly. "And then there was a light...a bright green light. The headstone exploded and his blood was everywhere. It was just everywhere and I couldn't-" Harry quickly wiped at his eyes.

Cedric's mother gave him a minute before standing up and pulling Harry into a warm hug. "You're okay, everything's okay now. Ceddie's fine, sweetie." She soothed. Harry let her hug him before slowly hugging her back.

After a few moments he stepped back. "I've gotta go meet my friends or they'll start to think somethings up. Just...tell him to feel better." Harry said, looking down at Cedric's peaceful state.

"Yeah, I will." She assured. Harry gave her a small smile before turning from her and walking down the hall and out the door. He saw Ron and Hermione leaving the dining hall and gave a wide smile and waved, everything seemed normal to them.


	18. The stars on my shoulder pulling me back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's words of Cedric Diggory's death touch the whole school, if only in Harry's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SERIOUSLY HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING HERE NOR DO I KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT PLEASE REQUEST OR SOMETHING. THIS IS RUBBISH AND I'M IN DIRE NEED OF INSPIRATION.

**_"Running away through the nights so black. The stars on my shoulder pulling me back. Whispers of you ringing through my ears. Trying to forget all the wasted tears and all your lies in your blue eyes. Another day goes by and all I can say is wish I could forget you but you keep coming back. You're running away through the nights so black. The stars on your shoulder pulling you back. Maybe you can forget, but I just can't."_ **

_Cedric woke with that fuzzy feeling in his head, he felt a daze and his eyes were just a bit too heavy to open. His fingers twitched at his sides and he began to slowly seep into consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and was grateful the room was dimly lit. They slowly focused and he noticed his mum was in the chair beside his bed, he looked around and noticed a certain someone was missing. "Where's...where's Harry?" He asked, slowly moving his aching body to sit up._

_"He said he had to go and that his friends might start asking where he is." This made sense to Cedric so he just nodded in response. "Cedric, why does he have to worry about his friends asking where he is when he's with you?"_

_Cedric sighed and shook his head. "Mam, it's not what you think. I- people'll get the wrong idea. I mean Merlin he's three years younger than me!" Cedric exclaimed._

_His mum got a very serious look on her face. "Have you had sex with him?"_

_Cedric's expression turned dark and his mother grew very worried at this. "No." He finally said calmly. "No, of course not. It isn't like that! He's...no. He's not ready for that. I wouldn't ever pressure him into something he's not ready for. Merlin, mam, he's too young!" Cedric babbled, unsure of how to formulate a response that sounded intelligent. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." He assured quietly, fighting a blush._

_"Okay, okay, I believe you." said calmly. "You shouldn't worry about what they think though. Honey, you haven't done anything wrong. I support you 100% you know that."_

_"What about dad?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

_"What about him?" She asked. "He might not like it at first but he loved you, Ceddie. He'll come 'round." She assured with a warm smile on her face. Cedric nodded but still looked a bit troubled. "Good news-" she began changing the subject, "you can go back to your room now."_

_Cedric looked up at her like a deer in headlights but nodded, forcing a smile. "That's great mammy!" He exclaimed, voice tight._

_"But make sure you come back her if you start to feel unwell again alright." Amanda smiled at him, trying to make him feel better. "They took all the bandages off." She said, making Cedric's hand fly up to his head. The bandages were in fact off. He smiled widely at this._

_"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, starting to feel a bit merrier._

Cedric's bare feet dragged against the cold floor of the castle. He had woken up in another daze, most of the time he was normal or at least close to it and other times he was very confused. Such as right now; he had the overwhelming feeling he had to be somewhere- he wasn't sure where exactly. Though, he felt like he was late. His head was pounding behind his eyes, his fingers were tingly and numb, he was chilled to the bone and over all felt unpleasant.

The air in the castle was humid and sticky on Cedric's light skin. "Cedric." A voice whispered when he rounded a corner. "Cedric, what are you doing here? Outta bed?"

"Shhhh, me gon' be late." He hissed, to silence the person he has yet to register.

"Cedric!" The voice was stern, there were hands on his shoulders holding him in place. "Cedric it's me. It's Harry!"

His vision seemed to clear as he tried to focus. He was met with a grim expression and vibrant green eyes. "Harry? What're you doing outta bed?" He asked, confusion evident.

"I could ask you the same thing, couldn't I..." Harry trailed, his grip on Cedric's arms becoming tighter.

"Well I was...I'm just...going..." Cedric's brows furrowed together, his mouth becoming a hard line.

"I was going to see you." Harry said quietly, trying to offer him comfort. "I wanted to check on you, see how you're feeling." Cedric began to zone out, trying to think very hard as to where he was going and why. "Cedric." Harry said, slipping his hand into Cedric's. The touch made him blink back into total consciousness. "Lets get you to bed."

"Wait!" Cedric called out, as if he didn't already have Harry's undivided attention. He opened his mouth but wasn't sure what he meant to say. "I...can I kiss you?" He finally asked.

Harry gave him an odd look but slowly nodded anyway. "As long as you promise to go to bed after." Harry said with a sigh, slightly exasperated.

Cedric clumsily leaned forward, almost falling on Harry, and kissed him tenderly. Harry's left hand was holding Cedric's and the right was pressing on his taller "friends" chest to hold him up. Cedric's lips moved lazily against Harry's considering it was about three in the morning and he was tired but Harry was far from protesting.

When their lips parted Harry just looked up at Cedric's stormy eyes, the taller boy's long lashes creating shadows on his pale cheeks. "Promise." Cedric finally said, voice low and breathy.

Harry cleared his throat after a few moments, not trusting his voice. "Let's go to bed." He finally managed to get out, squeezing Cedric's hand. He led the stumbling boy through the halls, carrying most of Cedric's weight.

"I'm back in me own room now." He supplied helpfully, making Harry turn around and go down a different hall. They were silent the rest of the way, not wanting to get caught despite it being very dark. Once they were by his room Harry opened the door and turned on the light. He led Cedric to his bed and sat him down.

"They took you head bandages off." He observed, now able to see him clearly in the dim light.

Cedric nodded, biting his bottom lip. He rid himself of his white shirt and discarded it on the floor. "C'mere." Cedric had a habit of saying this to make Harry melt.

And Harry did melt, his heart beat faster and his stomach felt as warm as his cheeks. Cedric scooted over, still sitting on his knees. Harry crawled on the bed, looking into Cedric's eyes. Before he registered what was happening an arm was looped around his waist and he was pulled flush against his friend. Soft lips were against his own, moving slow and idle.

Cedric's lips moved down from Harry's to his jaw and then his neck. Harry was biting down on his lip to prevent himself from making any noises, as Cedric gently kissed and sucked on his neck. "Cedric." Harry said hoarsely.

"Mhmm." Cedric hummed in reply, not bothering to stop.

"Cedric." Harry repeated, his lower stomach felt really warm and his pants were beginning to feel really uncomfortable. "Cedric, stop it." Almost immediately Cedric pulled way.

"Harry I am so sorry." Cedric said quickly, his words sounding like a jumbled mess. "I wasn't gonna do anything I swear." Cedric's cheeks were pink and he felt completely horrid, like he molested Harry or something.

Harry gave a breathy laugh and wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and practically flung himself in him, making Cedric fall back. He hooked one arm under Cedric's neck and put the other arm across his chest, holding onto his arm. He snuggled his head on his chest, Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to hold him. "No I just had to make you stop before...I wanted to do something." Harry mumbled into his chest.

"No." Cedric replied quietly. "We wouldn't do anything, I wouldn't let us do anything." The boy seemed unbelievably put together compared to when Harry found him wandering the halls.

Harry looked up from his chest to his face, trying to read him. "I know you wouldn't." He smiled fondly up at Cedric. "I trust you." The boy beneath him seemed to relax at these words and melted into the warm bed.

"Thank you." He mumbled into his hair, kissing the top of his head, like he did most nights they spent together. "Go to sleep now." Cedric said as Harry nuzzled him to get comfy. The room fell silent for a good ten minutes and Cedric was sure Harry was asleep.

"They've been asking for you." Came Harry's small voice.

"Who?" Cedric asked, just as quiet.

"Everyone. The whole damn school, Cedric." The cheeky smile was evident in his voice. "They're all worried about you and they want you to get well."

"Oh." Cedric said in an alien voice. "Please tell them Pretty Boy Diggory will be back on his feet in no time." Harry could sense the sarcasm in his voice but chose to ignore it.

"He had better be, s'been lonely without you." Harry teased, Cedric's hand moving to run through his hair.

"I'll definitely be back for my seventh year." He assured Harry. "However, summer holiday is coming on and me mam has invited you over."

"Like to stay at your house?" Harry asked him like it was a ludicrous idea.

Cedric thought this over for a minute. "Yah." He agreed. "Well your relatives are a bit...well not to me liking because of how they treat you and so I'd like it if you'd stay with me or at least visit when you're with the Weasleys."

Harry was quiet as he thought this over. "I can visit when I'm with the Weasleys but that's really it...I dunno if you recall this or not but we're not even friends at least not to anyone in the school."

"Well we won't be in school." Cedric said coyly, playing with Harry's dark hair. "We'll figure it out later just go to sleep for now, yah?"

Harry nodded and nuzzled himself against Cedric. "Yeah, okay g'night." He agreed, a comfortable silence washed over the room as they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_All of the students at Hogwarts were gathered around staring up at Dumbledore. All but Cedric Diggory, Harry noticed. "The end," Dumbledore began, looking around at all of the students, "of another year." He paused and looked over at the Hufflepuff table. Everyone there seemed oddly pale and full of sorrow._   
_"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," he said, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured to the Hufflepuff table and Harry felt his heart drop,"enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."_

_Everyone in the Hall stood and raised their goblets. "Cedric Diggory," everyone echoed, voices low mumbles._

_"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."_

_Harry raised his head and looked up at Dumbledore, his surprise evident._

_"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Everyone let out shocked gasps, looking completely horrified. Dumbledore however remained calm. "The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."_

_Everyone around him had been shocked into silence except Draco who was murmuring to Crabbe and Goyle. This angered Harry to no end, **Cedric Diggory deserved better than this!** He had to force the anger down in order to bring his attention back to his professor. _

_"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter." All heads turned to Harry before moving back to look at Dumbledore_. _"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." Harry swallowed thickly and shook his head. He didn't do enough, he didn't save him like he should've! Nonetheless Dumbledore raise his glass for Harry and almost everyone else did the same. They murmured Harry's name like they had with Cedric's and took sips of their drinks. Malfoy, Crabbe,and Goyle as well as many other Slytherin's remained in their seats, silently._

_"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important than ever before." He resumed once everyone was seated again. However this time_ _Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons peers, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum, Harry noticed,looked tired and scared, as though Dumbledore would reprimand him for his actions in the tournament._

_"Every guest in this Hall," his gaze lingered on the Durmstrang students,"will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open._

_"It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst._

_"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." Harry became extremely choked up at this, silent tears slid down his face. How was he supposed to just remember Cedric? How could he live without that touch, without his soothing words, without his familiar smell, without him? He couldn't...he simply didn't know how.  
_

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, gasping for air as he sat up. Cold sweat covered his skin, making him shiver. It took him a moment to register his surroundings, to register that Cedric Diggory was not dead and was peacefully sleeping next to him.

Harry crawled out of Cedric's bed and left the room, making his way back to the Gryffindor dormitories to take a shower. He needed to wash off the stench of death that followed him around seemingly everywhere he went.


	19. Letters to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters during the start of summer; things are complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a piss: to make a joke at his expense  
> The glad eye: to look at lovingly or to crush on
> 
> This is seriously so short and I'm so sorry but I promise next chapter will be extra cute and fluffy just for you beauties.

_**"As I write this letter send my love to you. Remember that I'll always be in love with you. Treasure these few words till we're together, keep all my love forever. P.S. I love you. You, you, you. I'll be coming home again to you, love. And till the day I do, love. P.S. I love you. You, you, you."** _

Summer Holiday had begun and everyone had gone their separate ways; Cedric to his parents home, Harry to his Aunt and Uncles', Hermione to her parents' home, and Ron to his home with his rather large family. Everyone of course promised to keep in touch until they all could meet up they (not including Cedric) are at the Burrow. Harry had wanted to escape to Ron's house all summer but his aunt refused to let him. He had a week off from the Dursley's house to spend at the Burrow and he intended to take every precaution he could around them- to not let them on about Cedric.

**_To My Beloved Harry,_ **

**_Knowing you as I do I'll start this letter off by saying I am in good health. Mam made lots of homemade soup and babbied me until I was well again. Soup she wishes to make for you, whenever you visit. Which she's really hoping you do soon, I think she really liked your company. That and she'd like to take a piss at me, especially since she saw me giving you the glad eye._ **

**_Enough about me mam and me; how are you? I feel like I've been worrying about you as much as you have been about me. Speaking of worry, how are you handling...everything that happened in the tournament? Are you still having bad dreams? Please write back as soon as you can._ **

**_Until we meet again; Yours Truly,_ **

**_Cedric_ **

* * *

**_Dear Cedric,_ **

**_I'm very happy to hear you are doing better, and would gladly accept your invitation but I don't really see us working out a visit that isn't...well I dunno suspicious? I know you want to do things, Cedric, and so do I but it's all too complicated. At least right now. I'm sure things will get better in the following years but until now this is how things have to be, I'm really sorry about that. I'd really like to be able to just hold your hand in front of everyone, or even smile at you, I mean I can't even talk to you or else everyone will go crazy. It's so suffocating to be like this but it's for the best. I mean what if they start to hate you because you're...with me? You know how Draco feels towards me, he's very persuasive when he wants to be and it wouldn't be that hard considering Slytherins don't really like me.  
_ **

**_I'm okay with everything though, truly. The dreams haven't stopped, but their no worse than before so there's no need to worry. I think I've become so used to your presence though that it's getting harder without it. You've become so familiar to me that I just really miss you is what I'm trying to say._ **

**_This is bloody stupid; Forever and Always,_ **

**_Harry_ **

* * *

**_Dear Darling Harry,  
_ **

**_I understand your hesitance to be seen together and I respect it, Harry I really do but I think you're doing it for the wrong reasons. If you're worried people will dislike me for being with you then you should've told me. Because I don't accept that, Harry. I don't think we should stay closeted because of how people will react. The only thing holding me back is the age difference. Besides, I'm in my seventh year now. I don't want to leave Hogwarts behind and have to say goodbye to you. We've got to do something, Harry, I just don't know what._ **

**_And about that whole visit thing my mams has decided to throw a summer party at out home; to which the Weasleys, Hermione, and you are all invited to. I look forward to seeing you all here because you're simply not allowed to turn it down. We should talk about your dreams and such in person._ **

**_Until then; Yours Truly,_ **

**_Cedric_ **

**_p.s. I miss you too, kitten._ **

* * *

**_Dear Cedric,  
_ **

**_I think it'll be best to talk about everything in person, it's all too complicated and I have so much to say. I accept your invitation and can't wait to see you then. It'll be a good change to what we're used to._ **

**_With Love; Forever and Always,_ **

**_Harry._ **


	20. Just say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diggory's host a summer party, it's pretty magical (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadaí= Gaelic for daddy
> 
> Is tú mo ghrá= a very powerful way of saying "I love you"
> 
> I meant to update this story yesterday like I said I would but my anxiety was really bad and I just couldn't focus and I tried really hard but here it is now...the moment you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!  
> -Rodrick

_**"There's this movie that I think you'll like. This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City. This cowboy's running from himself and she's been living on the highest shelf. Oh ooh ooh oooh. Oh ooh ooh, and they come unstuck. Lady, running down to the riptide taken away to the dark side. I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cos' you're gonna sing the words wrong. I just wanna, I just wanna know if you're gonna, if you're gonna stay. I just gotta, I just gotta know I can't have it, I can't have it any other way. I swear she's destined for the screen, closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh."** _

Cedric Diggory was nothing but giddy; he was just a teeny bit tipsy (with his parents consent) as he danced around the large living room. Irish jingles playing cheerfully around their entire household. The room was all dark wood with dim lights all around the room, enough to illuminate the living room so you could see all the familiar faces. Cedric Diggory was wearing black slacks, black tap shoes, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Ever since he was a child he'd been trained to not just tap dance but to Irish tap dance, it was a tradition in his family and something he quite enjoyed. The music reminded him of dancing as a child with his brother; it gave him that lightheaded feeling of excitement. Currently him and a rather old friend of his, Luna Lovegood, were dancing together. His mother had gotten on well with Luna's father, Xenophilius, for years now and it was only natural that they would become acquainted. If Cedric were being honest he'd taken a liking to the younger girl and her queer personality. He was very focused on clicking his heels together and spinning Luna that he almost didn't notice an awkward boy crossing the room with his equally awkward companions. Almost.

Harry Potter had an effect on Cedric just by walking in the door; his presence is know almost instantly. He looked up and sure enough there he was shying away from the people in the room except his foster family; the line of gingers leading the way. Cedric turned his attention back on the pale blonde. "Would you excuse me?" He asked politely.

She looked over where he had been staring and nodded. "Of course." She said with a small curtsy. He pulled her into a quick hug and chastely kissed her cheek. She laughed softly at him and shooed him away.

He turned back around and searched for Harry; the boy had since made his way to the corner to sit on the edge of the sofa. Cedric cheerfully tapped his way across the room towards Harry, his laughter rang out loudly causing Harry to look up at him. "Fancy seeing you here." He said with a wide grin.

"I didn't know you could dance." Harry replied, trying his best to hide his smile.

"Yes, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Cedric turned his head to the side and looked around before turning his attention back to Harry. "Walk with me?" Cedric asked, giving Harry puppy dog eyes.

The boy looked around the room before nodding slowly. "Yeah, okay." He agreed once he was sure no one was paying attention.

Cedric's face lit up at this and he took hold of Harry's wrist, pulling him up and leading him through the small crowd of people. They walked out the back door and down the steps to his backyard. The music was loud enough to be heard from outside of the house causing Cedric to have a bounce in his step. He took Harry's hand in his own and began walking down a hill, he brought Harry to the small running creek. He stopped here, an arm going around Harry's waist pulling him in close. Harry let go of Cedric's hand in favor of putting them around Cedric's neck. His other hand went around the raven haired boy and they just held each other quietly.

"So when did you learn how to dance?" Harry finally asked, breaking the silence. "Because you're really good."

"Oh, when I was very little. My dad taught my brother and I, it's been a family tradition. Me mams English so she doesn't really know how, she likes to dance too though." He explained, smiling fondly. "Everett would be the boy because he was older and I would be the girl; he'd lead me around the house until I could do the steps. And when Everett was with his friend my Dadaí would let me step on his toes and teach me how to sing along. I grew up speaking Gaelic and English so sometimes I'd get confused on how to say the words." Cedric's voice was light and reminiscent, though he paused knowing how is papa was towards Harry. "He's a good guy, he really is, Harry. He just gets so focused on wining sometimes that's all. But I know he loves me mam, he loved Everett, loves me and by default loves you."

Harry pulled back enough to look up at Cedric with a smile. "Oh, so I'm just the default, yeah?" Cedric bent down and Eskimo kissed Harry. "But seriously I don't doubt him being a good guy after all your his son. But all that stuff that you said...I didn't know you grew up _that_ way."

Cedric looked down at him rather puzzled. "I uhm...grew up what way?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"Normal I guess is what I'm trying to say." And then it hit Cedric as hard a ton of bricks; Harry Potter had been cursed since he was a baby. His parents died protecting him and after that he was moved into his aunt and uncle's home who were very unkind to him since the day he got there. Harry Potter had been unloved prior to attending Hogwarts and even at school certain students didn't like him.

"Is tú mo ghrá." Cedric whispered softly, clutching him tighter to his chest. The tone of his voice was so affectionate that Harry didn't have to question what Cedric was trying to tell him- he simply didn't need the words to feel it.

The music from inside changed to a melancholy sounding ballad and Cedric slowly swayed as he held on to Harry. The two were silent for a few minutes, both content.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."Harry quoted, burying his face in Cedric's chest. _  
_

Cedric looked down at him, rather confused. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

Harry stubbornly refused to look up at him. "It's what Dumbledore said when you died." He answered, sounding oddly hollow.

"That's preposterous! Harry, darling, for Merlin's sake I'm not dead!" Cedric exclaimed, making Harry tense up.

"This you isn't dead but I've seen you die. Cedric, there's no way I could make up a whole speech about you dying. You only heard the ending." Harry paused, sighing heavily. "I don't know what you want from me. You tell me to talk to you, to be honest with you, but you hardly ever like what I have to say."

"Harry, I don't like it because you shouldn't be dreaming about it. I want you to be able to talk to me openly I do. It just makes me worry about you even more and it frustrates me for not being able to help you. I want to help you-Harry would you please look at me? Please?" He paused, only continuing when Harry looked up at him. "Sweetheart, this isn't normal. I don't even know how it's possible that you've seen things that...well could've happened."

Harry nodded slowly. "I don't know how to make it stop." His soft voice made Cedric shake his head and pull him in closer.

"I know, pet, I know. It's okay though. It's gonna be okay, we'll figure it out." Cedric kissed the top of Harry's head and the shorter boy couldn't help but smile slightly. "Together." He assured.

"Together." He agreed, nuzzling into him.

"For now just let it be you and me." Cedric said, slowly swaying with Harry to the now upbeat music. "We'll figure everything out later, I'll talk to me mam and everything, okay?"

Harry nodded, moving in time with Cedric. "Yeah, maybe your mum will know what to do." He agreed, planning on getting in touch with Sirius.

The chestnut blonde boy hummed his agreement. "Just dance with me, okay?" He moved to hold Harry's hand and wrap his arm around his back. Harry held onto Cedric's back, letting Cedric lead him.

"I'm not really good at dancing." Harry said shyly.

"Bullocks! You danced at the ball and in me room." He said stepping forward, back, and leading him around in a small circle. After awhile of dancing both boys were smiling and laughing, the flute in the music lifting Cedric's spirits just as it did when he was young.

"I think it's because you're such a good partner." Harry said laughing softly, Cedric moved a little faster as the music picked up.

Cedric smirked down at him, trying not to laugh at the sound of Harry practically giggling- it was contagious. "Hey, the key to dancing is good posture." He corrected, his fingers dancing across Harry's back making him stand up straight.

"Good posture is not the key to dancing." Harry said, mocking him teasingly.

"Oh it so is." Cedric said laughing softly, leaning his face in close to Harry's.

"Is not." Harry disagreed, smiling widely and leaning in closer himself.

"Is too!"He leaned in just a tad closer.

"Is not." Harry's eyes flickered from Cedric's eyes to his lips.

"It is too." Cedric said softly, leaning the rest of the way in and kissing Harry gently.

When Harry pulled away he looked up at Cedric, smiling. "Is not." He whispered, sounding breathy.

"Go out with me." Cedric responded, not sure why he said it but didn't necessarily regret saying it.

"What...?" Harry asked looking up at him surprised.

"Go out with me." He repeated, nodding. "As in be my boyfriend, officially."

"Cedric, I don't know about that." Harry hesitantly shook his head.

"Just say yes." He gave a nervous laugh, afraid he'd actually be turned down.

Harry let go of Cedric's hand and furrowed his brow. "I just-"

"Harry! Harry James Potter!" Both their heads turned to look at Hermione who was calling him. "Harry, Ronald won't dance with me!" She called, laughing slightly.

"I uh, coming!" Harry called looking back at Cedric, a slightly pained expression on his face. "Cedric I'm sorry I've got to go."

Cedric's lips formed a hard line. He wanted to plead with Harry to stay, to just say yes, but instead he nodded. "It's fine." He said forcing a smile. "I'll catch you later."

"Harry Potter!" She called again.

"I'm so sorry." Harry apologized again, turning and running up the hill to meet with Hermione. Once he was at the top of the hill he had finally processed everything and started laughing. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He yelled back to Cedric, once he heard the taller boy laughing with relief he laughed harder.

"Oooh, is that Cedric?" Hermione asked quietly as Harry caught his breath.

Harry nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah, it is." He confirmed.

"He said yes!" Cedric shouted to Hermione, causing Harry to start laughing again.

"What did you say yes to?" Hermione asked him, not sure if she was catching on.

"He asked me to be his boyfriend..." Harry said quietly, still shocked.

"Oh, I thought you guys were already together." Hermione's face broke into a small smile. "Congratulations!" She called to Cedric. "And congratulations to you too. I'm really glad you're happy."

Harry hugged Hermione and smiled. "Thank you...now how about that dance?" He asked grinning.

"Thanks!" Cedric called to Hermione from where he was laying down on his back looking up at the stars.

Harry shook his head, grinning as he hooked his arm with Hermione's and led her inside.

Meanwhile Cedric just laid there grinning to himself, ecstatic that they were actually official- not that they weren't exclusive already. He felt that a weight had been lifted off his chest; he was worried about what would happen after his seventh year but now he felt like he had a form of closure. Harry was his and he was Harry's. It felt like such a lovely thing to finally be able to say that he couldn't stop smiling. He'd been sad for so long after his brother's death that it was refreshing being with Harry. It was like everything in his life was finally falling into place and he'd do anything to keep it this way. Anything to protect his adorable little boyfriend.


	21. Are you there with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty/fluffy holiday chapter, do enjoy.

_**"Up on melancholy hill there's a plastic tree, are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream**_.  _ **Well, you can't get what you want but you can get me. So let's set out to sea, love. 'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me. When you're close to me**_.  _ **So call in the submarine. 'Round the world we'll go. Does anybody know her? If we're looking out on the day of another dream**_.  _ **If you can't get what you want then you come with me**_.  _ **Up on melancholy hill sits a manatee, just looking out for the day when you're close to me. When you're close to me**_.  _ **When you're close to me."**_

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I haven't been home since last year. This year has been hectic, Ev, and I wish I could talk to you about it. They brought back the Triwizard Tournament this year, y'know. I almost bloody died it freaked Harry out so bad. What about you? All alright?" Cedric paused, playing with the strings of his guitar absently- as if waiting for a response. "I suppose I should tell you who Harry is now, yeah? Turns out I'm a real bender. Harry Potter, you know him? He's my boyfriend now. Real treasure that one, truly. We met because of the tournament actually, we've been goin' steady since. He's beautiful, prettiest boy I've ever seen. He's smart, and kind, and funny, and I think I love him. I've never loved anyone before, not the way I love him. He moves me, Everett. I don't feel so empty when he's with me. I don't really think about how much I miss you, not that I've stopped missing you. Not a day goes by that I don't miss you but...it's gotten easier. We look after each other, care about each other. The way you used to care about Audy."

His gentle voice dropped off, and he strummed with a little more focus. Cedric hummed quietly as he looked down at the daisies on his brother's grave. Off to the side of the fresh flowers wilted ones lay, reminding Cedric of the years he's been without his brother and the years to come.

"Cedric, Cedric, darling!" His mum called from up the hill on their back porch. "Harry's here, I'm going to send him down." Her voice was as bubbly and motherly as ever, though Cedric knew she was just giving him a heads up in case he looked upset.

Harry bounded down the hill happily, his smile warming Cedric's heart. Once Harry had reached him his smile faltered only a little before returning. "What are you up to?" He asked, eyeing Cedric's guitar.

Cedric's own lips pulled up into a small smile as he decided not to spoil this unexpected surprise visit. "I was just messin' around."

Harry worried his lip between his teeth, thinking this over. "Play something?" He asked, sincerely.

Cedric looked down at the flowers again and nodded mutely, he could not deny Harry such a simple request (or anything for that matter). He began to strum some simple chords, looking down at his fingers and the strings. He cleared his throat and began to hum quietly. "I was alone. I was tired but now I'm bound. My head is off the ground. For a long time I was so weary, tired of the sound, I've heard before. Knowing of the nights I'm out the door, haunted by the things I did. Stuck between the burning light and the dusty shade."

He stopped singing, the strumming was faster as the song picked up rhythm. "Said I used the think the past was dead and gone- but I was wrong, so wrong. Whatever makes you blind must make you strong, make you strong. In my time I've melted into many forms from the day that I was born. I know there's no place to hide, stuck between the burning shade and the fading light."

Harry settled beside Cedric on the grass, looking down at the head stone.  _Everett Cullen Diggory. April 15 1972- December 30 1992._   _Amado fillo, irmán e amigo._

He was twenty years old when he died, Harry noted, he would always be twenty years old to Cedric. "I was broken for a long time, but it's over now. Said, I was broken for a long time but it's over now." December 30th...December 30th...the night he found Cedric drunk in the Perfects' Bathroom. Harry scooted a little bit closer to Cedric, resting his hand gently on his boyfriend's thigh.

"Yes and you, yeah well you walk these lonely streets and people send, people send. There are some wounds that just can't mend-" Cedric paused-"and I do pretend. Now I'm free from all the things that take my friends, and I will stand here til the end! And I will stand here till the end, now I know I can take the moon. Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light. I was broken for a long time but it's over now, it's over now. Mhm it's over now, now, now. It's over now." He trailed off, clearing his throat and setting the guitar down beside them.

Harry sat up on his knees, grabbed Cedric's face in both his hands, and kissed him desperately. Cedric fell back a little but quickly recovered, his hands resting on Harry's waist as he kissed him back- though more gently. Cedric was the first to pull back- it felt wrong to kiss Harry here. "Harry...Harry...stop, okay?" He said, voice rough.

They were both silent as Harry slinked away from Cedric, shyly. "What does it mean?" Harry asked quietly, looking down at the headstone.

"What? Amado fillo, irmán e amigo?" Cedric asked, and Harry nodded slowly. "Beloved son, brother, and friend."

"Oh." He murmured quietly. "I'm sorry." Harry said, because he didn't know what else to say.

"I miss him." Cedric said looking down as he played with his fingers in his lap. Harry covered his hands with his own, rubbing his thumb over the other boys hands.

"Tell me more about him, about when you were kids, yeah?" Harry asked gently, knowing Cedric  _never_  talked about his brother to anyone- not anymore.

"When I was a boy I was never able to sleep, I had night terrors all the damn time. Everett had the room next to mine so he would always hear me. He would wake me up and let me snuggle up to him for the rest of the night. He'd tell me Celtic folklore until I fell back asleep. And in the morning he never told me mam and dad, it was our little secret. I mean of course me mam knew about it but there was nothing we could do for them so I just...I dealt with them, y'know?"

Harry nodded solemnly, he had also suffered from nightmares and night terrors all of his life. "And your nightmares? What were they about?"

Cedric's brow furrowed, he could barely remember them. "They started when I was three or four maybe. They were very dark dreams, and I think I remember there being this constant green light." He recalled, shivering because it was the same green light that almost killed him. "And I...I always felt like I was suffocating from how  _evil_ they were. I don't remember ever being so scared...well obviously that was before the tournament..." He trailed, clearing his throat.

Harry went stiff and pale, refusing to look up at Cedric. He squirmed where he sat, clearly uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Surely Cedric didn't have the same nightmares that he had, that he wasn't still having the same nightmares. That just didn't make sense.

"Boys!" Cedric's mum called. "It's almost time for lunch, come on in and wash up, yeah?"

"Comin', mam!" Cedric called back, shakily standing up and grabbing his guitar. His eyes still locked on the grave. Harry thought he heard Cedric mumble a soft goodbye but he couldn't be sure. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the hill and onto the back porch. Here he quickly kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm glad you're here." He whispered, smiling against Harry's soft skin.

Before Harry could reply he was whisked away inside the mahogany house. "Harry!" Cedric's mum exclaimed pulling him in a hug. "It is always a pleasure to see you, I missed you at the party. But I imagine you were very busy catching up!" Harry had just seen Amanda when he first arrived at the Diggory's house but she still seemed excited to see him yet again. "Do stay for lunch." She insisted.

"Oh o-of course, Mrs. Diggory." Harry spluttered, stumbling over his words.

Amanda just smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Please, call me Amanda."

Harry nodded dumbly and Cedric put his hand on the small of Harry's back to lead him through the kitchen and into the small dining room beside the staircase. "Mam, we'll be upstairs for a bit. Can us when it's time to come down?" He asked, smiling easy now.

Amanda nodded, trusting them to be alone in Cedric's bedroom. She didn't raise her son to take advantage of a young boy, afterall.

Cedric took Harry upstairs and opened the wooden door that belonged to his bedroom. Cedric flipped the switch and Harry marveled at how decorated it was. The walls were wood as well as the floor. All around the room golden Christmas lights were hung in a decorative way. His bed was queen sized with black thin rails around it, and a pale yellow comforter on top. Beside his bed there was a black nightstand, on the nightstand stood a framed picture of Harry taken for the tournament. To the right of his bed was a black wardrobe, a record player, and a shelf full of records Harry didn't recognize. The wall left of the bed had a ton of framed pictures, or random sketches on it. Some of the pictures were of Cedric, his mum, his dad, friends, or a rather handsome boy with the same messy dark curls and grey eyes that Cedric had- who was smiling brightly beside a younger Cedric. That must be Everett, Harry thought sadly.

_"I'm sorry, Ced, were you guys close?" Harry had asked._

_"Apparently not as close as I thought we were. I didn't know he was so...sad. He killed himself. When I found him it just wasn't real, y'know? And sometimes it's still not real."_

"Harry?" Cedric asked, watching intently as Harry's eyes seemed to tear up as he looked at the pictures.

Harry turned around and looked up at Cedric, offering him a soft smile. "I love you." He said, unable to think of a proper way to tell he was so, so sorry for his loss.

Cedric smiled back warmly, resting his hands on Harry's waist and pulling him close. "I love you too," He murmured resting his forehead against Harry's. Cedric closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing against Harry. "It's okay though, Harry. You don't have to be sorry. He was young and things get hard...sometimes too hard."

"I get that, Cedric, but-"

"No. No buts. I don't blame him." Cedric's voice was hushed, his breath ghosting over Harry's cheek. His hands moved to cup both sides of Harry's face, he pulled back enough to look at Harry's eyes, lips, and eyes again. "It's okay, I swear my life on it." He whispered, reassuring Harry and himself. Cedric tilted his head just a bit as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's. The kiss was sweet and gentle, mouths only slightly open with no tongue. It was innocent and it was theirs.

When both boys pulled away Cedric's eyes remained closed while he cherished the kiss, memorising the feel of Harry's lips on his own. Harry stood wide eyes and flushed cheeks, falling completely and absolutely head over heels in love with Cedric all over again. He let out a soft laugh, realising all over again that Cedric was his boyfriend. Cedric was his.

The angelic laugh made Cedric open his eyes and stare at Harry with an eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with his hand.

Harry smiled shyly up at him, shaking is head and laughing quietly. "It's you. It's always gonna be you." He said, breathlessly, as if this explained everything.

"What are you on about now, you crazy bird?" Cedric asked, studying Harry intently.

"It's just that I really love you I guess. And no matter what happens I think I'll always love you, til the day I die."

Cedric was silent as he thought this over- that was an awfully long time after all. "I can't promise that we'll always be together but...but you will always be so special to me. And I can't imagine not loving you." He murmured with a thoughtful smile.

Harry responded by wrapping his arms around Cedric's middle and hugging him tightly, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest. Cedric, though mildly surprised, hugged him back just as securely. Harry nuzzled into Cedric's shirt, smiling goofily. Cedric played with Harry's hair, gently petting the boy. "We should go back downstairs." Cedric said quietly, kissing the top of his head.

Harry nodded and reluctantly let go of Cedric, taking his hand in his own. They left Cedric's room, down the small hall, and descended the staircase into the kitchen. "Oh, boys! Lunch is just about ready." Amanda said, placing plates down on the table. Harry looked at the food on the table and was reminded of Mrs. Weasley. There was a meaty vegetable stew on the table, with biscuits and butter for dipping, beside the biscuits were cherry almond tarts for dessert. "I know it's not the best I can do but I wasn't exactly expecting company." Amanda said bashfully, as Cedric pulled the seat out for Harry.

The thing Harry loved about Amanda was that she never treated him like Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived, she treated him like her own son. She quickly accepted him and openly wanted to care for him. His heart yearned for a mother like her- for his own mother. "It's lovely." Harry said with a wide smile as he sat down.

Amanda smiled even wider and tucked a stray strand of light brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You're such a good boy. Cedric, why can't you have manners like him?" Amanda teased.

"Mum!" Cedric exclaimed. "You raised me better than that."

Amanda pinched his cheek. "My darling boy." She said with a laugh.

_"That's my son. That's my boy!"_  Harry's brow furrowed for a moment before he shook it off and smiled along with them- though forced.

* * *

The rest of lunch went by in a blur, all three of them laughing until their cheeks hurt. It was lovely how normal it felt. But like most good things- their lunch ended and it was time for Harry to walk back home. Cedric offered to walk with him but Harry smiled and told him he was fine on his own. Cedric reluctantly let him go. Harry was very happy to spend the rest of his holiday with the Weasleys of course.

Laying awake in bed Harry thought of Cedric. Of his lips, of the way he smelt of cinnamon and musk, his gentle hugs and caresses, his unruly hair, and his laugh. He  _adored_ Cedric like no other. The older boy was special to him, so special in fact that Harry had eyes for no other- nor could he ever see himself loving someone other than Cedric. The hours of the night wore on but Harry finally fell into a peaceful sleep- dreaming happy dreams of his one love Cedric Diggory, the boy he had shared dreams with all his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who continues to follow this story. I had terrible writers block due to schooling but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy this story. I haven't read it for mistakes yet because I was so excited about finishing it but I hope it's good enough. Thanks again, and please feel free to comment questions/ideas/criticism.


	22. Happy birthday Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a soul has sent Harry any birthday wishes. All his life up until he met Hagrid Harry was always on his own when it came to celebrating his birthday...could this year be any different?
> 
> Song for this chapter: Photograph by Ed Sheeran

**_"Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I know when it gets hard. You know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive. We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing. Hearts are never broken. Times forever frozen still. So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holdin' me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home. Loving can heal. Loving can mend your soul, and it's the only thing that I know. I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya. And it's the only thing we take with us when we die. Oh you can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were 16, next to your heartbeat where I should be. Keep it deep within your soul. And if you hurt me well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go. When I'm away I will remember how you kissed me under the lamppost back on 6th street. Hearing you whisper through the phone, "wait for me to come home.""_ **

31 July. Harry Potter's fifteenth birthday. It had gone uncelebrated just like every birthday he had before his eleventh. Harry thinks of his eleventh birthday and of Hagrid fondly. But as the night wore on and the clock neared midnight he gave up on ever receiving a birthday wish. The day had been spoilt the moment he woke up to his aunt yelling at him to start breakfast, clean the house, and do Dursley's wash. He had been busy all day and now he was exhausted though he didn't think he would be able to fall asleep so easily. All summer he had been plagued by nightmares of Cedric's death, he couldn't sleep without seeing his boyfriends body hit the ground in that bloody graveyard. Now, knowing the day of his birth had been forgotten by his friends and family he felt even worse about himself. Sleep would not come easy to him.

With a sigh Harry changed into his night wear. He pulled the covers up from his bed, sliding beneath and pulling the sheets to his chin. He was almost asleep when his small window opened, blowing a frigid breeze into his bedroom. Inside his small room flew in Cedric's bird Arabella. The owl cooed and perched upon the desk bellow the window, dropping the tied up letter on top of the wooden surface. Harry moved the covers off his legs and quickly made his way over to the bird. Harry began to softly pet her back before reaching for the letter. Excitement began to fill his entire being, sending tingles up his spine.

Harry carefully untied the yellow ribbon around the letter and unrolled it, catching something just as it fell. Eagerly his eyes found the words on the page, wanting nothing more than to hear what his beloved had to say.

**_To My Darling Harry,_ **

**_I hope this letter finds you safely so that though I am far from you I may tell you happy birthday nonetheless. I hate being away from you especially on a day like today. I cannot help but wonder if you are alone or if you've received a gift for such a special occasion. For the first time in my life I cannot wait for school to start up again. I can't help but miss you and wish you were here with me every second of everyday. I think about you a lot. I think about how Hogwarts will be when we return. I think about you sneaking in my room at night just to sleep. I think about kissing you by the lake. I think about my brother and how much he would have liked you, how you guys would laugh at me at family dinners and I would laugh too because you guys would be my two favorite people in the entire world. There is so much I look forward to telling you. But I truly just want to hold you._ **

**_I know that there is the threat of You-Know-Who looming over our heads like the darkest clouds but please fear not, my love, I will be with you every step of the way. You are not alone in this life anymore, Harry. Do not sit somberly on your birthday. Celebrate your life if not for yourself than for me. Without you, Hazza, I would have died in the task. I would not know love without having known you. Your life has been hard, much harder than it should be for a boy your age, but do not let hardships prevent you from feeling happiness. Our love is stronger than any hate produced by Voldemort. I have so much faith in you, Harry. Faith that without a doubt you are the one that can defeat him and all his evil subjects. You are so strong, so kind, so beautiful, and I love you. I cannot help how much my own heart is pulled towards yours. I want nothing more than for you to be safe. Whatever I have to do to keep you safe I will do it. By your side I am destined to be._ **

**_P.S. Inside this letter is a gift for you. It should say all the things I fail to say- especially when I'm away._ **

**_Happy birthday, my Love,_ **

**_Cedric_ **

Harry couldn't help the tears that shimmered in his eyes as he read the love letter. No one thus far had even mentioned his birthday and to read something as touching as this made a warmth spread throughout the raven haired boy's stomach. When a tear dripped down his cheek and onto the corner of the letter he suddenly remembered himself and the object that fell from the letter. Safely in his palm was a gold oval locket. On the front surface of the locket in the middle was the letter 'H'. Around Harry's initial was a delicately inscribed diamond design etched around it.

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he opened the locket and read what was on the left side, written in script.

**_"How far away the stars seem, and how far_ **  
**_Is our first kiss, and ah, how old my heart!"_ **

Harry stared at the right side of the locket before quickly moving over to his bed. With clumsy urgency Harry flipped the single pillow he slept on over and pulled a picture of Cedric smiling with his hair awry as he proudly wore his hufflepuff uniform for the tournament. Since summer began Harry had kept it under his pillow and every night it became instinct for him to pull the picture out when he was ripped away from any chances of a peaceful sleep due to particular nasty nightmares.

Harry took a moment to stare at the moving picture, taking in every single detail he could. He already had Cedric's smile permanently imprinted in his brain, and the slight flush to his cheeks, the crinkles by his eyes, the way his hair was slightly awry and unstyled, and the brightness of his eyes. He couldn't help the swell of adoration he got just thinking about his boyfriend.

Harry very carefully tucked the picture into the locket, closing it up and clasping it in his fist against his heart. He instantly felt better as he thought of how lovely his boyfriend was and how kindly he treated Harry. Honestly, Harry couldn't name one person that could, no matter what, put a smile on his face and a flush to his cheeks. No one had ever made his heart pound so hard against his chest before and it was the greatest feeling Harry has ever felt. To be in love and to be loved sent a thrill right through Harry's entire being.

Though it was late Harry went ahead and sat down by his small desk area and began to write a letter. Arabella, Cedric's owl, perched on his bedpost patiently as he wrote.

_**Dear Cedric,** _

_**I also cannot wait till the day we meet again! My heart pounds in my chest even though I finished the letter you wrote minutes ago. I can't find my breath or my words for that matter. It's as though my entire being has been stolen by you and I sit idly by- never trying to get it back. You are my words, Cedric. I've surrendered to that now.** _

_**I cannot thank you enough for the beautiful words you have sent me. I have never felt so much adoration for someone in my entire life than I feel for you right now. I love the locket. I love the letter. I love you. I love you. I love you. That being said...** _

_**I think...I think we should be very careful about how we approach the subject of our relationship in front of our professors and fellow students. More than anything I want to be yours and I certainly want everyone to know that in return you are mine but...I don't think you should openly have a connection to me, okay?** _

_**I can hear your protest from here...I don't want to hide you because I'm ashamed of you or of us I want you to know that. I love you and I love us but it's not worth it, Ceddie. Our relationship is not worth you losing your life. Never will I put you in harms way. It's better this way. I know you want to protect me and I feel the same. I desperately want to protect you from the life that I've been given. I hope you can understand why I feel this way. It's just...I can't lose you too. I have no one in this life but you. Sure, there's Hermione and Ron but it's different with you. I feel differently for you.** _

_**To lose them is unbearable but to lose you is absolutely unthinkable. I beg of you to wait. Hold off on telling anyone if you can help it. I don't want to tell you what to do and force you to stay closeted because you are in a relationship with me...no one should have to hide from who they are but for now I feel it is best this way.** _

_**I do not wish to leave this letter on such a sad note but it's late and I've been putting off sleep for far too long. Your letter and your gift has meant the world to me. Thank you for always being here for me and for making everyday since we met better than any of the bad days I've encountered. You mean the world to me Cedric. You are my world. Please, out of everything you can do never forget that.** _

_**My Dearest Affections: Forever and Always,** _

_**Harry** _

Harry quickly rolled up his letter and tied a red ribbon around it before handing it to the owl waiting nearby. "Send him my love." Harry whispered to the bird as he gently pet her before sending her on her way out of the window.

He moved to lay back in his bed. Adrenaline was still pumping profusely through his veins and he found it difficult to sleep. In his hand he clutched the locket that rested on his chest. Cedric was still with him. Cedric would always be with him, resting just above his heart. Somehow, this made Harry feel safe. Safe enough to close his eyes and force himself to fall asleep. If not for himself than for his boyfriend's peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so short and took so long for me to update. This chapter is literal shite and I sincerely apologize for that. I've had major projects due in uni and computer problems on top of that. Please accept this chapter as a consolation until I can work out free time to write.  
> -R


	23. Choke This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find each other after what felt like an endless summer. Things at Hogwarts are not what they seem and may never be the same again. Between Cedric and Harry things couldn't be better...or can they?

_**"Shut your mouth and run me like a river How do you fall in love? Harder than a bullet could hit you. How do we fall apart? Faster than a hair pin trigger. Don't you say, don't you say, don't say. Don't you say it, one breath and it'll just break it. So shut your mouth and run me like a river. Shut your mouth. Baby, stand and deliver. Holy hands oh they make me a sinner. Like a river. Like a river. Shut your mouth and run me like a river. Choke this love till the veins start to shiver. One last breath till the tears start to wither. Like a river. Like a river. Shut your mouth and run me like a river."** _

Harry's small fist were shaking from being clenched so tightly. He feels anger coarse through his veins. All morning his aunt and uncle had been bullying him and now his cousin was berating him.

"Five against one, very brave." Harry remarked coldly after one of his cousins friends threatened to beat him up.

"Well, you're one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow. 'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" Dudley said, mocking him in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up!" Harry snarled, clenching his jaw tightly.

"'He's going to kill me, Mum.' Where is your Mum? Where is your Mum, Potter? She dead?" Harry can't help himself from rushing forward, moving to shove at his cousin. He knows he shouldn't but he doesn't stop himself from raising his wand at his cousin.

But Harry couldn't stop. For a moment it felt like Cedric was really truly dead and his cousin was mocking the death of his beloved.

It takes Harry a few moments and intakes of harsh breaths to realize what's happening. The sky begins to grow dark around them and the wind gives him a cold chill, right to his bones. Dudley and his friends aren't laughing anymore.

"Dudley!" One of the other boys shouts. "Lets go!"

"What are you doing?" Dudley demanded just as his friends made a break for it.

"I'm not doing anything!" He insisted, looking from his cousin to the sky.

Almost simultaneously both boys take off running. Harry's heart is pounding in his chest and his lungs burn. He doesn't stop running until he's standing beside his cousin in an abandoned tunnel, graffiti decorating the walls.

Harry doesn't have time to process what's happening. The first thing he noticed was that the air was so cold he could see his own breath. The next thing he noticed was the dark feeling from outside had followed them into the tunnel.

He turned around to face his cousin but found himself face to face with a Dementor. The blasted creature quickly rushed him, slamming his back against the tunnel, holding him up by his chin. "Dudley, run!" He cried out.

His cousin tried to make a quick get away but slipped on a puddle and found himself lying on his back looking up at another Dementor.

Just as their life forces were being sucked out of them Harry quickly grabbed his wand from his pocket and hit the creature. Harry fell to the ground with a loud thud, losing his wand in the process. He scrambled back, reaching for his wand as he did so. In one swift motion he turned back to the Dementor with his wand raised. "Expecto Patronum!" He cried out, hitting the creature after him and then the one after his cousin.

He found himself kneeling beside Dudley when his neighbour casually made her way into the tunnel. "Mrs. Figgs?" He asked, eyebrow raised in shock.

"Don't put your wand up, Harry." She chided. "They might come back."

* * *

When Harry first returned to Hogwarts it'd been a strange greeting. He and Luna had bonded over being the odd ones of the group being as they were the only ones to see the creatures pulling the carriages. He'd had a rather messed up holiday and now he was just tired of it all. He was simply exhausted from forcing smiles to his friends.

But the worst part of it all was the very noticeable absence of his boyfriend. That's why after midnight Harry was sulking around in the hallway towards the Hufflepuff dormitories.

As he made his way up the staircase leading up to Cedric's room he felt a certain warmth spread from his chest down through the rest of his body. It was as if a sweet kind of magic was filling his entire being and giving him a very cozy feeling.

He looked down at his body, seeing a light golden glow from his pale skin. When he looked back up his green eyes were met by pale grey eyes. In the darkness he could see the other boy's skin also glow brightly before slowly dimming as they made skin to skin contact.

Cedric rushed forward, releasing a sharp intake of breath in surprise. His hands came up to cup Harry's small face. "Merlin, Harry!" Came his breathy voice. Cedric's eyes were wide with fear before a calmness washed over him from seeing Harry safely in front of him. "Oh, love, I heard what happened. Are you alright?" He asked softly, his eyes hungrily searching Harry's body from any physical marks from the attack.

Harry's small hands came up to rest on top of Cedric's wrist, his larger hands still cupping Harry's cheek. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered out, stepping closer to Cedric. "C-can we go to your room..." He asked awkwardly, wanting to look away to make sure they don't get caught but not being able to look away from his boyfriend.

Cedric nodded but remained rooted to the spot he was in. Nothing could ever make him want to leave such a beautiful boy, nothing. Eventually, Cedric moved to take Harry's small hand in his and led him down the corridor and into his bedroom.

The lights were still on and his room was still clean, absent of the small articles of clothing that Cedric usually had scattered on the floor. Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at his boyfriends usual habits.

Harry slowly released Cedric's hand as he made his way further into the room. Harry slipped into Cedric's bed, pulling the covers of the previously perfectly made bed up and over his slightly broader frame.

"Oh, so you're stayin' the night then?" Cedric asked in a teasingly patronising manner. "On the ferst night an' all?"

"That is correct." Harry confirmed, pulling the blanket up to his chin and smiling brightly at him. Cedric's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the gorgeous creature in front of him. Never had his bed looked more inviting than when it was occupied by his boyfriend. "Your beds more comfortable than mine."

"Harold!" Cedric gasped. "How dare you use me for my bed!"

Harry laughed softly as Cedric turned the lights out and moved towards the bed. Harry scooted back as Cedric clambered in beside him. Harry inhaled and exhaled slowly as he breathed in Cedric's all too familiar and comforting scent. "I've missed you." He said softly, leaning in to press a kiss against Cedric's cheek. He scooted down slightly, resting his head on his boyfriends chest.

"I've missed you, too." He promised, nuzzling his nose into Harry's shorter hair. He moved one arm under Harry to pull him close and used the other to stroke his hair. "I missed a lot, it seems." He murmured absently.

Harry turned his head up, pressing closer to Cedric. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"You're just so different, Harry. It's like...I dunno...you've grown up? You look so much older now."

"Oh." Harry said softly, sounding very disappointed- in what Cedric couldn't be sure.

"It's not a bad thing, Harry." Cedric quickly reassured him. "I just wish I'd been there for you...through all of it, love, that's all."

"It's fine, you were there for me...through all of it." Harry promised, pressing a kiss to Cedric's sleeping shirt just above his heart.

Cedric was silent for awhile, listening to Harry's even breaths as he playing with his hair. "I like it." He finally commented, breaking the silence.

"Like what?" Harry asked, looking up at the shadows on Cedric's face.

"Your hair. It's shorter than it was the last time I saw you." This whole time he had been memorising every new feature about Harry. The way his shoulders were slightly broader and he filled out his still small frame a bit better. He was still a young but he was also showing the start of handsome features that would one day be manhood. Cedric couldn't help but sit with bated breath at the idea of watching the boy continue to grow up.

"Thanks." Harry replied quietly. "I like your hair too, it's a little bit longer and more curly than I remember it being."

"Yeah?" Cedric asked with a smile. "Thanks, sweet."

Harry's hand came up to feel the necklace that Cedric had given his for his birthday but he let it fall back on the bed. He didn't need to look at the picture of his boyfriend's smile because it was right in front of him. "I love you." He finally said. "I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone. And I can't thank you enough for the gift you gave me on my birthday...or the letters you've written me. And all the times you've wanted to protect me. And when we were going through the tournament. And most importantly when you made me see that we are worth something...something more than friendship. Cedric if you hadn't have told me to just say yes I don't know where I'd be right now. All I know is that I can't thank you enough and I never want to stop feeling this way. I never want to stop being your boyfriend, okay?"

Cedric couldn't help but pull the boy in close, holding him tightly against his chest. "I love you too, Harry. Always. You'll forever be my always." He promised, tilting Harry's chin up and pressing his lips against the younger boys. Harry responded to the kiss immediately, his body melting against Cedric's. The way Harry kissed had never been a problem for Cedric. He knew the boy was completely inexperienced when they first got together but he couldn't help but feel impressed and even a little bit proud by the fact that Harry was a very good kisser now.

Harry's hands moved up and through Cedric's hair. The younger boy would card his fingers through Cedric's curly locks before softly tugging as he opened his mouth for Cedric's tongue to enter.

Harry couldn't help himself from climbing on top of Cedric's lap, careful not to break their kiss.

Cedric rested his hands on Harry's hips, kissing him hungrily as he pushed forward. Cedric was the first to pull back for air. "Har...Harry we...we can't." He panted, trying his hardest to ignore the half hard on he was already sporting.

"We won't." Harry promised, surging forward and capturing his boyfriends lips with his own. Cedric kissed him back awhile longer, keeping it as soft and slow as possible. He didn't deepen the kiss this time, just slowly moved his lips against Harry's before pulling away again.

"I love you, Har, but we can't. Not tonight, okay? Not for awhile." Cedric murmured, caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded. "I know." He promised, catching his breath. Once Harry felt like he had a sense of control over his body, more specifically the warmth pooling in his stomach and even lower regions, he collapsed on top of the boy beneath him. Harry quietly snuggled into him, suddenly looking a hell of a lot more innocent than he did a few seconds prior.

Cedric couldn't help but release a sigh, leaning back on the bed staring up at the dark ceiling. His hand lightly stroked up and down Harry's arms, dancing the pads of his fingers over the milky flesh.

"It's not that I don't want to." Cedric finally said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Harry answered, his voice flat.

"Because I do want to."

"I know."

"With you.

"I know."

"But we can't-"

"I know." Harry said, earnestly this time. "I know, Cedric. It's okay. I understand."

Cedric nodded, looking down at the boy sprawled out on his chest. "You know that it's for you, right, love?"

"For me?" Harry asked, all green doe eyes and a smile.

"Everything from now on is for you." Cedric whispered, his voice seemed to echo around the dark room until it finally found it's way to Harry. "I love you too much to do that, at least for right now."

Harry furrowed his brows, not quite sure why Cedric was still trying to protect him. He had turned fifteen after all, he could make this decision. He could say yes. Instead he nodded and offered Cedric a brilliant smile. "I know." He answered, nuzzling into the other boy.

Cedric was quiet as he laid back, taking a moment to appreciate how mature Harry was for his age. "Goodnight, love." He finally murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

"G'night." Harry responded softly, pulling the blanket up a bit further.

Harry was the first to fall asleep that night.

* * *

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was that the bed was cold and empty without Cedric there to warm him. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't dressed and didn't have his school bag on him which was really inconvenient being as he was already running super late.

The second thing he noticed was a note written in Cedric's messy almost cursive hand writing. The letters were running together letting Harry know that Cedric had clearly been in a rush as well. Maybe he slept in as well? But why wouldn't he have woken Harry up too?

He snatched up his invisibility cloak and ran out of Cedric's bedroom, tripping over his boyfriend's clothes that were haphazardly thrown across the room. He didn't have time for a shower, or even to get changed but he knew he had to at least look semi presentable for class. He very, very quickly changed into his robes once in his chambers.

He grabbed his bag and rushed to Defense Against the Dark Arts dreading the moment he would have to walk through the doors. He took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

"Mr. Potter." Umbridge said as she passed out the books using magic. "Cutting it quite close, aren't we?" She asked earning a few sniggers from some of his classmates.

"Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." He promised, hurriedly making his way to his seat beside Ron. His ginger friend sent him a questioning look considering he wasn't in his bed this morning and is now showing up late for class. Harry just shook his head.

"Yes, let's make sure of that." She warned. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven." She said, resuming her previous lesson. "But you will be pleased to know, from now on... you will be following a carefully structured Ministry-approved course of defensive magic." Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes?" Umbridge asked, the smile on her face was obviously fake and her pleasant tone forced.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" She asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Using spells?" The professor asked with a phony laugh. "Well, I can't imaging why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked, expression almost identical to Hermione's.

"You will be using spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"Well, what use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a risk-free way." Harry piped up, trying to reason with his professor.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." She scolded. Harry quickly shared a look with Ron, doing his best not to roll his eyes. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations...which, after all, is what school is all about." Her voice was high pitched and tight.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked, holding back his anger.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" She asked like it was the stupidest question anyone has ever asked.

"Oh I don't know-" Harry paused pretending to think it over-"maybe Lord Voldemort." There was some gasps and quiet whispers happening among the students.

Now, let me make this quite plain you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Harry exclaimed. "I saw him. I fought him."

"Detention, Mr. Potter."

"So according to you Cedric Diggory was attacked and put in a coma on his own accord?" He challenged, having a slight problem with authority.

"Cedric Diggory being attacked was a tragic accident."

"It was attempted murder. Voldemort tried to kill him, you must know that!" Harry yelled. His cheeks were flushed from anger.

"Enough!" She screamed, cutting him off from making any further remarks. "Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. In my office."

* * *

"Come in." She said upon hearing him knock. "Good evening, Mr. Potter. Sit." She instructed as he entered her office, closing the door behind him. "You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and bent down to grab items from his school bag. "No, not with your quill. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine." She stood up and walked around the desk and to the smaller desk he was sitting at. She set the quill down on top of a piece of paper that was on top of the desk. "Now... I want you to write, "I must not tell lies."" She said casually, standing over his shoulder.

"How many times?" Harry asked, sounding exasperated.

"Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in." She said turning to walk away from him.

"You haven't given me any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any ink." She said pleasantly, smiling brightly.

Harry began to write. At first his left hand twitch slightly and he felt as though he had an itch. After starting to write the phrase for the second time he realized his hand felt like it was burning. He let out a groan and looked with wide eyes as he realized the phrase was being carved into his flesh.

"Yes?" She implored standing over him with an innocent expression on her face.

Harry's entire body tensed up as he looked at her. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to ask her why she would make him do this? Make him carve something into his skin. But he knew this would only agitate her more and she would make him continue with writing the phrase. "Nothing." He finally said, expression blank.

"That's right. Because you know, deep down... you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mr. Potter?" She whispered staring him down with a taunting smile. "Go on." She said letting him know he could go.

Instead of scampering out of her office like he wanted to Harry calmly collected his things and walked out of her office, closing the door behind him. Once the door was shut he took off down the empty hallway. It would be dinner time and he couldn't risk being late for something else today.

He slowed to a stop once outside the dinning hall and quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron weren't there yet and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

He looked up in the direction where Cedric usually sits and suddenly remembered the note from this morning that he never got the chance to read. Quickly he opened his bag and retrieved the small piece of paper.

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**I'm sorry to leave you so early. My mate Alex, the one you met in the Hufflepuff common room awhile back, said he needed to see me before class to help him study. I hope you won't be too mad at me. Maybe we can meet up after dinner or sometime tonight?  
** _

_**I adore you very much, my little lion and hope to hear from you soon. I'm sending my love to you this morning so you don't wake up so cold. Stay warm, love.** _

_**Sincerely sorry,** _

_**Cedric** _

Harry couldn't help but smile at the note despite the searing pain he was in because of the injury on his hand. Harry was startled by Hermione's voice and quickly put the note back in his bag and made sure his hand was covered by his sleeve.

"Hello, Harry. You did not get into too much trouble did you?" She asked, eyes wide with concern as she sat beside her friend.

Harry smiled warmly at her, getting very good at making forced smiles look natural. "No, I didn't." He assured her. Harry knew everyone must be talking about what happened by now and was trying to block out the whispers and stares.

"That's good." She said letting out a breath of relief. "I was worried."

"No, I'm fine." He said with an earnest nod.

"You're bloody insane!" Ron finally piped up from his place beside Hermione.

Harry laughed at his friend and shook him off, trying to downplay the incident so no one noticed anything off with him. " Recently, his entire body was coursing with hot anger. He couldn't help but have to restrain himself from acting out. He didn't know what was _wrong_ or even _why_ he was acting out. He was trying really hard not to take it out on his friends though, he really was.

So, instead of responding to Ron he simply stayed quite and began to eat his dinner. He could hear Ron and Hermione talking but wasn't actually listening. He was basically tuning them out. They were his friends and he loved them very much but he was exhausted after today and his hand hurt like a bitch.

"Harry!" He heard a high pitched voice say. "What happened?" He vaguely recognized the voice as Hermione yelling loud enough for half the dining hall to hear. She was definitely attracting attention from a little more than a few students. Harry noticed her gaze was on the back of his hand and so he quickly pulled his sleeve down. Harry looked around the dining hall and caught Cedric's gaze for a few seconds before quickly adverting his eyes and harshly shushing Hermione.

"Nothin'." He muttered.

"Harry...what...when...Harry?" She was struggling to find words. Harry had his head tilted down in order to avoid the eyes peering at him-especially Cedric's. He could feel Cedric's eyes on him this whole time.

"Nothin'." He said again, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Stop asking." He didn't want to drag his friends into this until he could figure out who they could and could not trust in their new administration at Hogwarts.

"Harry...you're scaring me." She finally said after careful consideration.

Harry couldn't help but act out. He wasn't angry at her for being worried about him he was just angry. He slammed his fork down and scowled at her. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked sarcastically before standing up to storm out.

"Will you excuse me?" He heard Cedric say from across the room to follow him out. He sped up his pace. Once outside he started walking as fast as possible down the hall.

"Harry!" He heard Cedric call after him. "Harry, wait up!" His voice was getting closer and before he knew it-

"Oww, fuck!" Harry exclaimed, jerking his hand back from Cedric's grip.

"Oh Merlin..." Cedric said after realizing he had somehow hurt Harry. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I...I didn't-"

"It's fine." Harry snapped, cutting him off from his apology.

"It's not." Cedric said quickly, his grey eyes looking quite troubled by his boyfriend's behaviour. He took a step forward but Harry took one step back. "What's going on, Harry? What happened to your hand? If you cut it we can take you to the infirmary I don't know why you're hiding this from me. I can help you."

"No, Cedric. You can't." Harry's voice was low, as if he were talking to his greatest enemy instead of his greatest love. "You can't help me." He sneered sounding quite hateful. "No one can."

"Harry, love, it's ok-" Cedric tried to soothe but stopped talking after he took a look at his boyfriend. Harry's chest was heaving, his fist were clenched at his side, his face pale with cheeks red from anger, his eyes...the look in his eyes was what hurt Cedric the most. Usually his eyes were soft and full of adoration when they looked up at Cedric. They were usually sweet and full of child like innocence and curiosity. The green eyes he was looking into now were full of pain, of hate, of anger that burned through someone until they were nothing.

"Leave me alone." Harry said quickly. He must have seen the wounded expression on Cedric's boyish face and wanted to distance himself from the situation. But Cedric wouldn't let him, he couldn't. "I don't want your help."

Cedric didn't know what came over him but it was as if there was a fire suddenly burning in his chest, like he couldn't control himself. He moved forward with grace, quick enough to catch Harry off guard. He corned the boy, pushing him up against the wall. He leered over Harry, his face centimeters from his boyfriend's. "Don't you ever say that again. Not to me." Cedric's voice was husky, dangerous, and honestly quite sexy. He surged forward, pressing his lips against Harry's. Cedric would never force himself on Harry but right now, in this moment, he needed to remind Harry of who was there for him. Hell, he had to remind Harry of who he was.

At first Harry didn't kiss back but once he did he couldn't stop. The kiss was hard and desperate, all teeth and tongue. They didn't care who saw them. Harry was too focused on how much pain he was in and how Cedric made him feel better and Cedric was too focused on not letting Harry lose himself in all the hurt he seemed to be drowning in.

Cedric tasted the salt from Harry's tears and felt his small frame shake slightly under him but he pressed further, deepening the kiss. Never would he let Harry give up on him- on them.

They pulled apart once it felt like their lungs were burning from the need to breathe. "Don't give up on me." Cedric said softly, caressing Harry's cheek and neck in his large palm. "Not now. Not ever."

Harry nodded slowly, staring up at Cedric with wide green eyes and tear streaks in his face. "I just need time." Harry promised softly.

"I'll give you all the time in the world. Anything you need, say the words and I'll do it for you. Harry, you know I would. But please..."He paused stepping forward and cupping Harry's cheeks in his hands. "We're stronger together than we are apart. You don't have to be alone anymore." Cedric watched as Harry's eyes revealed a war his heart was waging against his head. His bottom lip was pressed between his teeth, his eyebrows pulling downward to show the conflict within him. "Don't shut me out." Cedric whispered, trying to sway Harry into siding with his heart.

"I'm trying to protect you." Harry's voice was weak, like he was going to cave into doing whatever Cedric asked him to do.

"You don't have to. You don't have to protect anyone, Harry. Let me in. Let me protect you." His voice was strong and sturdy, just like his unwavering gaze.

Harry blinked, casting his eyes downward to avoid making eye contact. "Cedric-" He whined softly, shaking his head. "I can't. I just need time."

"Okay." He agreed, not wanting to have it out with Harry anymore. He just held Harry in his arms and pressed his forehead against the shorter boy. "It's gonna be okay." He promised, nuzzling the boy's face gently with his nose before kissing Harry's cheekbone. "Take your time."

Harry nodded up against Cedric,he closed his eyes and let the tears silently stream down his face. He knew that once he turned away from Cedric he shouldn't ever return to him. He had to keep his distance, to keep him safe. He had to figure _something_ out. But he couldn't bring himself to move from Cedric's warm and safe embrace.

Cedric breathed in the familiar scent of Harry's shampoo for a moment longer, squeezing the boy slightly harder. He slowly and carefully tilted Harry's chin up as if he were afraid to scare an animal off. His lips moved at an agonizingly slow pace towards Harry's until at last they connected in a very chaste kiss. Harry let his lips linger on his own before he reluctantly pulled back. Cedric's hands remained cupping Harry's small face, watching in fond fascination as Harry opened his tear filled eyes.

Harry jerked away from Cedric clumsily, evading his boyfriends hands as they moved to pull him back. He cleared his throat quickly to fill the silence. "I should go, dinner will be over any minute now." He said, quickly wiping his tear streaks away with his sleeves.

"Harry-" Cedric said but was cut off by Harry turning away from him."I love you." Harry faltered slightly but kept walking. "Harry, I love you!" He called after him, watching with disappoint and a heavy heart as his boyfriend disappeared down the corridor. Cedric stood frozen for what felt like an eternity staring at the place where his boyfriend used to be. He wondered, with a deep sadness that felt eerily familiar, if they would ever be able to walk side by side in this life or if they were destined to be apart.

Cedric shook his head and closed his grey eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply before turning back towards his own hall. Once in his own bed, he stared so intensely at the ceiling he was sure he'd burn a hole in it. His gaze setting fire to his room was favourable to looking at his empty bed.

Maybe he was tired or maybe he wasn't thinking straight but somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a voice warning him that no matter how hard he tries to save Harry or to save himself  _this will all go up in flames and end in smoke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay in me updating. I honestly don't have an excuse I just didn't know what to write. Regardless, thank you for not giving up on this story and thank you for the continuous support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
